You Belong to Me
by Kitzune101
Summary: Kittiara (OC) comes to hogwarts to take over the potions position as Severus is headmaster. Not compliant with original series of events. Severus is rude and hateful, but something compels Kitty to search for answers. She digs into his past, soul, and heart in order to try and fix him. Will she succeed or become his next victim... (rated for light abuse and possible later chapters)
1. An Arrival

**Hey fans, this is a new fanfic I started on the side as I am currently out of inspiration for my first fanfic, but i am not abandoning it... just working on it slowly but surely... so anyway, this is one i thought up and decided that it was worth posting here :) reviews would be amazing, and enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Darkness surrounded Hogwarts that night as stars dotted the sky and the moon hid from it's viewers, leaving an eerie glow across the grounds causing a shiver in Kittiara's being. Something didn't seem right, almost as if the fabrication of time and space had begun to unravel at the seams, slowly tearing a rift in the world. This invisible tear seemed to be sending a ripple throughout Hogwarts, effecting everything, but seeming to do nothing.

Kitty decided to pass this off as just paranoia due to the new moon in the sky appearing to be non existent. It always seemed to make her uneasy, even as a child. She made her way quickly and quietly across the grounds. Reaching the double doors, she looked quickly over her shoulder for she swore she seen some kind of shadow following her. Again, she brushed it off to quickly enter the castle to safety from whatever was causing her to become so paranoid.

The floors glowed from the chandelier reflecting off of it, causing the castle to become brighter than it would have been if the floor had not been recently waxed. Kitty admired the intricate markings and engravings among the walls of the castle, tracing her fingers along them. She could only imagine how many students and professors alike had passed by them, unaware of their beauty. The sound of the door opening and shutting again behind her caused her to whip around quickly to face her pursuer.

A dark haired man with a crooked nose and dark chocolate eyes faced her, wand extended aiming for her heart. "Reveal yourself." Startled and taken back, Kitty allowed her hood to fall from her head, revealing her identity. Her face was strewn with shadows due to the light effects and that she was rather skinny, almost sickly thin. Her bright green eyes reflected the man's face back at him as he admired her features, including her long, wavy black locks.

The man lowered his wand slowly. "You are the new potions professor I assume." Kitty nodded in response. Her normally pale complexion looked even closer to parchment due to the start. "I am the headmaster, Severus Snape. You were expected over an hour ago." Kittiara began to backstep slowly towards the doors, her robes guided away from the backs of her feet by a long slender hand, as not to trip.

Severus began to follow her, his step quicker than hers. She resisted the urge to turn and bolt, for one, it was irrational and for two she probably couldn't get through the heavy doors before he grabbed her. Severus grabbed her by the arm suddenly and pulled her closer roughly. His face was inches from hers and she could see the fury in his eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kitty could feel his hot breath on her face as he spat at her with elongated speech which seemed to come from deep within his throat. She felt both fear and shame at the same time. She wasn't quite sure where the shame came from, but the fear was obviously emanating from the headmaster himself.

"I... uh..." She began, trying to find the words to say. Severus whipped her around and began to steer her into another set of double doors. He handled her roughly and opened them revealing students sitting and eating at four different long tables and a table with what seemed other professors at the head of the room, turned horizontally.

Severus gave her a quick shove and followed her to the head table. Kitty looked down at the floor, clearly she did not want to find out what the other professors were going to be like, nor did she want to see their faces confirm her fears. She was roughly guided to a seat alongside of a medwitch and was pressed firmly into her seat. She watched as the man sat in a rather large chair in the middle and started to finish his meal.

Kitty cast her face towards her empty plate and just stared. She wasn't sure why she was being treated this way when she was hired to teach the students, doesn't she deserve respect? Being rather hungry from her journey, she looked up slightly to see some sandwiches in front of her. She reached out to grab a few and put them on her plate. She ate quickly, as she didn't realize the extent of her growing hunger.

She finished off three sandwiches before sitting back in her chair. finally, she dared to look up catching a look from the medwitch. It was almost an apologetic one as she placed a gentle hand on the arm Severus used to steer her. Pain seared through Kitty, but she didn't let it show. She smiled slightly, a most convincing one in fact.

"I can show you to your room if you would like." Kitty nodded, eager to get away from the man. They both stood and drifted to the end of the Great Hall and walked out into the entrance where she had encountered the headmaster for the first time. She followed the medwitch down the stairs into the dungeons and into her room. "This is where you are to sleep and can relax in your downtime and your classroom is across the hall." Kitty nodded slowly, trying to take it all in.

"Does he..." Kitty stopped for a moment to think about how to phrase the question before continuing "treat everyone like that?" The medwitch looked at her with solemn eyes. She wrung her hands nervously, more than likely trying to think of a good answer.

"Not normally, no." There was a long pause before the medwitch continued. "I'm Poppy by the way." She offered Kitty a smile.

"Kittiara." Kitty bowed slightly to show respect before sitting on her bed, waving a hand beside her to offer the medwitch a seat. Poppy complied and looked up at her, trying to deduce how to approach the situation.

"You want me to take a look at that?" Poppy offered, gesturing towards Kitty's wrist. Kitty stretched out her arm and allowed Poppy to pull up her sleeve, revealing bruises where Severus had touched her. Poppy's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at Kitty. "He should not have touched you like this."

"I bruise easily." Kitty put simply with a quick shrug of her shoulders. This reply didn't seem to satisfy Poppy, but she pulled the sleeve back down gently and let it go. Kitty watched the medwitch, searching her for intentions or ulterior motives, but could find none. She was about as genuine as they come. The medwitch got up and walked to the door with Kittiara watching.

Turning at the door, Poppy looked at Kitty one last time. "Oh, and if you need me, i'm in the hospital wing on the sixth floor. Kitty nodded before Poppy turned and left, closing the door gently behind her.

Kittiara stared at the door for a few moments before undressing in front of her mirror, looking at her bruises. They started at her wrist and made their way up her right arm. She really did bruise easily, but he really had hurt her... She pondered whether or not to stay due to how the staff was treated, but she didn't think she had much of a choice. Secretly deep down, she was hoping that Poppy wouldn't say anything, because she hated to be the center of attention. She could take care of herself.

She pulled her nightgown over her head and lye in bed as she pulled the covers over herself, she began to drift to sleep.

* * *

Awaking early that morning, she slipped on her black teaching robes she had picked up and draped her hooded cloak around her shoulders before admiring her image in the vanity as she brushed her long locks of hair to a sheen. She let it hang loose as it teased at her lower back as she stood to look in the full length mirror in her dressing room to ensure that her bruises were not visible to anyone. As she was finally pleased that nothing showed, she exited her private quarters and quickly made her way up the staircases and to the great hall for breakfast.

As she passed the grand entrance, she felt a cold feeling shiver up her spine and back down again. Something wasn't right. She glanced around quickly before reassuring herself she was just jumpy after last night and continued across the entrance and through the open doors to the Great Hall. She held her head high as she confidently walked past tables of students and up to the head table.

She noticed that Poppy was already there, as was many of the professors she had yet to officially meet. She sat beside her new acquaintance and began to pile her plate with eggs and bacon. Knowing she had a big day ahead of her, she quickly devoured the plate and began to fill it with seconds.

"I see you have quite the appetite." Poppy observed. Kitty looked up at her and smiled sheepishly as she attempted to finish chewing so she could respond.

"I'm always hungry." She put quite simply as she placed another rather large bite into her mouth. Poppy studied her face for a moment before becoming satisfied with the answer.

"Well, I had the liberty of making a copy of your schedule for the week, so you don't have to worry about missing a class... I know that the first week is always the hardest. Kitty nodded in thanks as she finished consuming her plate.

"I best be off to prepare." Kitty stated rather plainly as she rose from her seat and waltzed her way out of the room. She could feel Severus's eyes on her as she left, but she ignored it. It wasn't the first time someone stared at her that way. As long as they don't find out any of her secrets, she was fine with it. She made her way outside instead of the potions classroom. She didn't say anything about going to the classroom, because in fact, she had no intention of doing so at the moment. She took a stroll outside until she stood at the lake.

She took a seat and watched over the waters for a moment before reading the parchment Poppy gave her. Her first class didn't start until after lunch, so she had some time to think up a lesson. Folding the parchment and stuffing it in her pocket, she lay back on the grass and enjoyed the rays of sunshine beating down on her. The birds surrounding the castle were all singing their morning tune of greetings to all the woodland creatures. She thought of home for a moment, although most wouldn't call it a home.

She lived in a cottage in the woods deep in the forbidden forest. No one knows where, except for Albus Dumbledore, but he was now deceased. It was made of logs from surrounding trees and most of the plant and animal life surrounding it was very hostile. She stood up quickly as she could sense someone or something approaching her at a steady speed. She turned quickly to see Severus making a bee line for her. Fear and anxiety began to well up inside of her but was banished quickly due to his stance seeming less hostile than their first encounter. Severus stopped short in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus droned.

"Enjoying the sunshine." Kitty put quite simply. In all reality, she was contemplating whether to go or to stay, but she would never admit that to Severus.

"The grounds are forbidden to both students and staff unless authorized by me." Severus stated in a stern but not overly harsh manner. "So, if you would be so kind as to go back inside the castle immediately." Kitty nodded and made her way back inside before he thought to use harsher methods than persuasion. "Oh, and Kittiara, don't ever let me catch you out here again, or there may be consequences to your actions." Kitty nodded and continued her way inside, shivering at the thought of what consequences he was referring to.

As she made it to the grand entrance, Severus spun her against the wall, pressing his nose very close to hers. Kitty made note of the dark, soulless eyes before her as they seemed to make her feel as if she needed to unlock the mystery of what made him so cold. "From this point forward, I expect the correct attitude that is becoming of a hogwarts professor, not a little girl who wants to go skipping through the flowers. Are we understood?"

"Yes..." Kitty trailed off as she did not want to say anything else that may upset him more than he already was.

"That being said, I expect to see you in your classroom when your class starts on time." Kittiara nodded, she wasn't sure if this was deemed appropriate, but she really wanted to leave. She could feel Severus pressed up against her, causing a warmth she just wasn't used to. She couldn't explain it, but she felt almost like she wanted to be with the man, but at the same time, she wanted to run away. Severus released her and walked off to his private rooms, leaving Kitty standing there, wondering what she should do. She made her way to her private room to prepare for her first class, as she wanted to make it perfect.

* * *

**So, I hope you will all enjoy this new story. It is something I don't normally do and consists of issues I don't normally cover, but I think you may enjoy it. please review and let me know how I am doing. Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Mixed feelings

**So, I seen I didn't get many views then I realized that I had forgotten the character tags . That didn't help much. So now they are added in and the search should pick up easier. Please review so I know if you all like the story or not as it is something I do not normally do... Thank you for your continued support. Also check out my other fanfic if you wish :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

After the class filed out of her room, Kitty sighed with relief. At least part of her day didn't become totally ruined by this man. All she could do for the moment was sit at her desk and brood about the cruel headmaster. What had made him so relentless towards faculty and students alike? She was suddenly remembered the phrase curiosity killed the cat, but brushed it from her mind quite quickly.

Kitty got up with a quick, fluid movement, walked out of her classroom, and stood in the doorway for a moment as she didn't quite know where she was planning on starting her inquiry. She suddenly remembered what Poppy had suggested the night before. _ If you need anything, I am in the hospital wing on the sixth floor._ Deciding that this would be a good place to start, Kittiara began making her way up the staircases. She passed many students and faculty on the way up, but she didn't see Severus, which decidedly, was a good thing. She walked through the doors to hospital wing and made her way to Madame Pomphery who was making the bed that a student had just left behind as they were well again.

It took Poppy a moment to realize that there was another presence in the room, but when she did, she turned towards her and smiled. "You need something Kitty?" Kittiara hesitated before bobbing her head up and down in a rather refined manner. She did in deed need something, but it wasn't actually what she was about to ask for.

"I have a few inquires, if that is what you are referring to." Kitty stated in a rather soft toned voice. Poppy placed the newly cased pillow on the made bed and sat down on it. She patted the bed next to her. Kittiara complied and sat down beside her.

"Of course, I don't mind answering questions from an inquisitive mind. What is it that you are seeking answers to?" Kitty looked at Poppy's smiling face. It was quite clear she was very sincere in this statement. She hesitated for a moment before deciding how to ask it.

"What... or who exactly... why is the headmaster the way he is?" Poppy's face fell slightly as the end of the question left Kitty's lips. This was clearly not what Poppy had in mind when she said she would be happy to answer any questions she had.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Do you even know the answer to that Poppy?"

"I don't think anyone really knows for sure. I do know that it is something that Severus would want to answer for himself, but I don't think it would be wise to ask him. He hasn't exactly been very... open to you since you got here. He is slow to trust and fast to anger. I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you." Kitty nodded in understanding. She knew that Poppy was concerned for her after she seen the marks on her wrist and arm from the man, but at the same time, this seemed to spike her curiosity more. If a man was that bad and hard to get to know, there had to have been something equally if not worse that had happened to him. Kitty almost felt sorry for him at this point.

"Was he always this way? I mean, being slow to trust and whatnot." Poppy thought about this a moment before answering.

"Yes, and no. He was this way when he attended Hogwarts as a boy, but not nearly as bad. Everyone that he was close to that I know of, had died. I don't think he can handle the pain. That is my theory anyway... It may be something else entirely, but you would have to wait and see. Severus is a mystery to almost everyone but himself. Anyone who had gotten close enough for the information is sadly no longer with us. I'm afraid that this is all the information I have that I can help you with."

Kitty nodded, but couldn't help to feel as if there was more. She didn't want to pry any longer, so she made her way down to lunch. She walked her way down the rows of tabled with her head held high with the dignity she deserved the first night she arrived. She sat down at her place at the table looking briefly at the headmaster before piling her plate with sandwiches. She didn't want to catch his eye, but something stirred within her to look up again and study his face.

The way his eyebrows furrowed, his smooth expression, almost snakelike, always had it's place on his face. It almost was emotionless, besides the occasional slight shift in facial features that you would have to really try and notice in order to know they were even there. It was almost as if he was attempting not to feel. Maybe there was something to what Poppy had to offer for information, but she would never know for sure unless she got up the courage to get to know him. The only problem was, she was frightened to go near him for more than a few brief moments. Severus suddenly realized she was looking his way as he glanced in her direction, she quickly adverted her eyes to her plate. She could feel his cold, calculating gaze on her shoulders, but she ignored it and began to eat, pretending as if she had never looked upon him in the first place.

After a few moments, she glanced up quickly again to find him studying her in the same manner. She looked away quickly and finished her plate before standing up to leave. She made her way down to her private rooms and quickly closed the door. A quick muttering of enchantments and charms followed, not that Severus would follow her down here or that they would even stop him, but it made her feel safer nonetheless. She slumped down to the floor just behind the door and sat there, remembering the startling glance she had gotten from the headmaster. It wasn't cruel, but almost sad... if you read between the lines that is.

He looked almost as he always had, but this time, she noticed slight feature changes. His face was slightly paler than it was normally and his eyes had a slight tear in one of them. The tear was so small in fact, you would almost need to know it was there to see it. Was it remorse for how he had treated her, or fear of something in the bigger picture? She couldn't help but feel for him, even though he seemed a narcissistic asshole, could he be hiding emotions greater than anyone could imagine? Only time could answer her questions and she knew this, but whenever she was around him, she was both frightened and intrigued. She felt the need to both flea and to stay and fight the good fight. How would she ever find out what she wanted to, or even help the man if she could if she wasn't able to stay in his presence, under his gaze, for more than a few moments at a time.

A knock sounded suddenly on her door. Kitty froze, she had a slight tingling chill run up her spine and back down, leaving her with goosebumps. Who was behind the door, and was it the man in her thoughts? Would she find out why he was acting this way? She stood up slowly, using the wall beside her for support. She tried to peer through the crack in the doorframe, but the person was not in view. She opened the door slowly to reveal Severus indeed standing there. She was both frightened and excited at the same time. She could feel her heart race as her body and mind tried to decide how to react to this new situation.

"May I come in?" Severus asked in the same monotone drone he usually conducted when speaking. Kitty froze for a moment, unsure of how to answer. She nodded in response. He stepped inside and sat on her bed staring at her with the deep, dark voids he had for eyes. Kitty shut the door out of habit and sat nervously beside him. Kitty studied his eyes, his movements, everything there was about him. His long black hair, his dark eyes that you could get lost in for hours, his cheekbones that made him look rather frail. Severus slowly lifted Kitty's sleeve, revealing the bruises he had left the night before. "I... I didn't mean to hurt you." Kitty suddenly realized he was there to apologize.

Kitty nodded slowly, unsure of how to react. It wasn't a full apology, but it was a start. "I just bruise easy, that's all." Kitty said in a rather shakier voice than she had wanted. She was scared stiff, but yet felt almost at ease with the man beside her. How was it that she could feel everything at once, her heart race, her mind and limbs scream at her to run, but yet feel calm all at the same time. This was clearly a complicated matter she was dealing with. Severus touched her hand and held it on his lap for a moment as he let her sleeve settle back down to it's original position.

"If that be the case, I still shouldn't have made you... feel as you did." Kitty thought for a moment before replying suddenly with a revelation.

"Poppy talked to you, didn't she?" Severus looked down for a moment before collecting himself and meeting her eyes once more.

"Yes, last night she... paid me a visit." Kitty could sense a certain distaste for the visit in Severus's voice. It was almost as if Poppy beat the shit out of him. Kitty wanted to chuckle at the thought, but thought it would come off the wrong way. She knew deep down that the medwitch wouldn't hurt a fly. Severus looked towards the door and back at Kitty, almost like he didn't want to be there for long, or he had something else he should be doing. It was clear he didn't want to be there as much as She didn't want him there.

"Anything else, Severus?" Severus looked at her one last time before shaking his head slowly and standing. She dipped his head slightly towards her and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. Kitty didn't know what to make of the encounter whatsoever, but she did know that she felt both relief and sadness at his departure. Part of her wanted him to stay. She didn't know why this was, but she did know that it was true. Kitty walked to her classroom again, knowing that her next class was to start rather soon and she shouldn't be late.

* * *

**So, fans, could you please leave a review so I know how I am doing? I don't generally do an OC, but I did this time and need to know how you feel about her, ect. Also, I seen I have two followers already and a favorite :) Thank you guys for your support and feel free to pm me with ideas. Please don't leave them as reviews, but actually PM me from my profile. Thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Rough Demenor

**I apologize for the wait... I just had my baby... The chapters may come slowly for all my stories for a little while, but they will speed up as the newborn's sleep schedule regulates a little. Other than that, just enjoy the new chapter :) Oh, and thank you for the review and keep it up.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Kitty looked around her classroom as the students filed in and took their respective seats, her hands fidgeting and wringing her robes under her desk. Her mind was still spinning from the awkward conversation a few moments before, that is, if you would consider it a full on conversation as it only lasted but a few moments. It seemed Severus wanted to get out of there as much as she did. Looking at the clock at the back of the stoney classroom, she came to the revelation that her class was to begin in roughly five minutes. That was five minutes to calm and prepare herself for the task at hand.

She watched at the second hand touched the hour mark and then stood and walked silently to the front of her desk. Her long black robes dragged behind her gracefully. "Today, we will be learning about the love pultus. It is one of the oldest form of magic, and the most sought out by muggles. Can anyone tell me of the risks when using one of these?" A few hands ventured into the air. Kitty nodded at a young boy with freckles.

"Your target becomes over infatuated." Kitty nodded.

"Ten points for Ravenclaw. Yes, if your target becomes infatuated, they will become almost as a stalker. When you finally get annoyed and tell them to leave you alone, they can become violent. Can anyone else tell me a risk or negative side effect?" again, the many hands of eager students ventured into the air. A young redheaded girl in the front was especially high. "Yes Ginny?"

"The potion is failed to be administered to keep the effect and the target realizes years have gone past, they have kids, and are married to someone they don't love."

"Ten points to Gryphendore. Indeed, this can happen. Most love pultus need to be administered daily, leaving this to be a valid scenario. So, I believe this goes without saying, but please do not use these potions. They are dangerous and can really mess up someone's life. Therefore, I hope I can trust you all in this and teach you the lesson without worry. Turn to page 57 in your books to find what you need and your instructions. If you need anything, be sure to let me know. Oh, and please don't take any samples from your cauldrons, I will find out and the person that administered the potion will be expelled. That being said, please begin to ready your ingredients for tomorrow's lesson. We will be beginning to make a simple love pultus that only lasts for an hour."

Kitty began to walk around the room slowly to stoop over each student for a moment and go to the next. The sounds of grinding ingredients and turning pages filled the room along with the calm chatter of students as they chatted up their friends beside them. Kitty didn't mind as long as it did not rise above a loud whisper. The numbing sound was almost serine to her as it kept her thoughts from wandering elsewhere. She stood over Ginny for a moment, noting how she carefully chopped her monkshood into fine pieces and ensured that the poisonous needles were not left in the mixture before moving on to the next student.

She was so engrossed in her class that she didn't notice Severus standing in her doorway staring at her from the shadows until she was just feet in front of him. It startled her, as he was trying to remain hidden almost. "Headmaster, I didn't see you there. May I enquire what you are doing in my class?" Severus looked almost taken back that he was spotted lingering in the doorway.

"I was observing how you handle your class, as is my job. You on the other hand, should be doing your job and teach your students." Severus shot at her in a rather snarky tone. He turned and waltzed off to continue his duties elsewhere, leaving Kitty unable to defend herself. She could feel herself swell up in a rage, but at the same time feel shamed. Her heart was beating strong and fast as her blood pressure rose, causing her to want to chase after him. She decided against it and turned to her class to find them all staring at her.

"Get back to work or I'll have to deduct points." With that all the students' heads turned back and bent to their work. The sounds of grinding ingredients and the occasionally "tink" as they were placed in glass jars to preserve them for the next class. Kittiara walked up to the front of the room and sat at her desk. She would have to rethink what she thought of the headmaster. Was he really the victim, or was he actually the aggressor? He most certainly did not mind putting others down.

Kitty looked up at the clock after some time had passed and realized she held her class about ten minutes longer than she should have. "Class dismissed." she called in an authoritative voice. Kitty found herself relieved to hear the shuffle of students putting their things away, grabbing their books and hustling out of the classroom. At least they would wait to judge her until they were in their common rooms. She found herself suddenly wanting to have someone to keep her company so if Severus came back, she wouldn't find herself feeling so naked.

She got up and made her way out of the dungeons to find herself making her way to hospital wing to speak to Poppy. As she climbed staircase after staircase, she was passed up by many students going both up and down, chattering with their friends. She passed many a painting that was watching over the castle. The occasional ghost also drifted by and or through her. Hogwarts was definitely a lively place to be. As she rounded a corner on the fifth floor, she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and slammed against the wall with both hands pinned beside her.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself nose to nose with Severus. He had a fury in his eyes like no other. "How dare you inquire my intentions especially in front of the students. You mock me, but not for long." Kitty found herself fearful for what he might do. She wasn't exactly in a position to fight for herself.

"I wasn't trying to... I was simple inquiring..." She was cut short suddenly by a raised voice that stemmed from a short temper.

"Precisely, you were inquiring about things that don't concern you. I highly suggest that you mind your own business as those that don't around here get hurt. Don't make me tell you again." Severus pushed off of her and stormed off to his office, leaving Kitty watching after him, rubbing her wrists. She was absolutely dumbstruck by the sudden demeanor of Severus. He certainly wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review...**

**To be continued...**


	4. Revelations

**Ah, again with the waiting, but it does lead to the anticipation does it not? please, help yourself to the latest chapter in this compelling story**

* * *

Kitty looked down at her wrists as Severus left, seeing the finger like bruises he left in his stead. She wasn't sure whether to be afraid of him or just feel sorry for him. It was almost as if he was too afraid to let anyone in. She pushed him from her mind as she made her way to the great hall for dinner. She knew deep down, he wouldn't want her there, or to interfere anymore. Deciding to respect that, she decided to go about her duties and retire to her rooms promptly every day in order to avoid him entirely. She could not; however, skip her meals as she was thin and weak enough already.

As she entered the Great Hall, she kept her head down as she heard many whispers from students about how he had handled her. She sent them to the back of her mind and tried not to pay attention. She could feel her legs weaken as she tried to make it to the table before they gave out entirely from fear of the man, but her bravado made her gait steady. She sat quickly at her seat and began to fill her plate and eat slowly, careful not to show her weakened state. Kitty knew her illness must be kept secret. She knew she was dying, but she also knew she at at least 20 years of suffering before her before she would be granted her final demise.

She could feel Severus staring at her, but chose to ignore it as she knew he was searching her for any weaknesses he may exploit. Meeting his gaze would only ensure he found one. She felt her illness especially today as her bones all ached and she felt as if she could collapse at any moment. As her plate was finished, she stood carefully and proceeded for the door and ultimately her rooms where she could rest and take her potion. Just as she reached the door, she placed a hand on it to maintain her balance and pretended to admire the work. She could suddenly feel eyes upon her back so she risked it and walked to the staircase where she could hold onto the railing without raising suspicion.

For the students' sake, she prayed that she should not faint. She heard footsteps behind her, but paid no mind as it was more than likely a student on the way to their dorms. she suddenly felt herself failing to stand so she gripped the railings and leaned upon it in the hopes to regain her composure. She suddenly felt herself slip and collapsing before loosing all consciousness in a set of firm arms.

* * *

Kitty awoke in hospital wing, dreary and unsure of what had transpired. she knew her illness she strained to keep hidden for so long in her life may have come to light. She strained to remember who or what had caught her on the stairs to think up a valid excuse besides the truth. Anything was better then the truth at this point. She felt oddly a little better, but she knew it was a temporary relief. There was no cure for what she has and she knew it. Madame Pomphery came around and saw she was awake and made her way over to her promptly.

"Ms. Yorokobi, are you quite alright?" Kitty struggled to feign her strength, but found it gone as she attempted to sit up and pathetically failed.

"Please, i'm fine." Even her voice betrayed her at this moment of all times. It was bad enough she couldn't pretend physically.

"I don't know how to say this but..."

"I already know. I have known since i was quite young."

"That you're..."

"Dying yes... slowly and painfully, but yes. My body is literally eating itself." Poppy nodded gravely. "I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself."

Poppy nodded. "I will my deary. I can understand now what you meant by bruising easily. speaking of which, you have more my dear. has he hurt you again?" Kitty shook her head. she knew she was lying, but why would the truth help her. Kitty coughed hard, racking her aching bones. Poppy looked at her with pity. Kitty glared at her.

"I don't want your sympathy. that's why i didn't tell anyone. I don't like being treated different from anyone else. I have a potion on my bedside table. I need it, it was what i was on my way to get. It slows the progression and helps with the symptoms. please retrieve it for me and ill be better in a few moments."

Poppy turned to one of her fellow nurses to go fetch the said item before turning back to her. "What would you like me to tell the person who brought you in?"

"Tell them I ate something bad or whatever. I don't care, anything but the truth. Who was it by the way?"

"I was asked not to say." Kitty nodded. A respectable move. By remaining anonymous, she could remain her dignity. the nurse arrived with the potion which kitty took promptly and felt her strength return almost instantly. She sat up and got on her feet. She nodded again at Poppy before leaving for her classroom. She waltzed her way down one flight of stairs after another, ignoring all the hustle bustle that was about her. The staircases moving and the like was just going to interrupt her deep thoughts.

She did want to know who caught her, but at the same time she didn't for fear of embarrassment. she knew it was a man, of course a woman wouldn't have that kind of strength. Hagrid was an option, but Fillius of course wasn't as he was much too short. that left quite a lot of people which left her both at ease and curious.

When she arrived at her classroom, Severus was already there sitting at her desk. He was teaching her class, the nerve of him! She could feel herself swell with rage and fear, but of course the rage was all that shown through her resolve. she turned to walk back out, but was stopped by a hand on her arm suddenly as she turned to walk off, whipping her back around to be nose to nose with Severus. This was beginning to become both repetitive and annoying.

"You're late." He droned in a snarky drawl.

"I..."

"You nothing. I don't want some lame excuse for you absence, I want you here, doing your job before I have no more use for the sorry excuse of a witch you are." Kitty nodded grimly, she tried to step back but she was forced closer. "You will report to my office tonight, am i understood?"

Kitty nodded again before being released. "Class dismissed." Severus droned before walking out the door himself. Kitty dropped to her knees on the stone floor when the students left. She was shocked and stunned. Maybe he was the asinine jerk that she thought him to be at first. There was no way that she could possibly go on like this for much longer.

* * *

Later that evening at around 9:00pm she wandered her way up to Severus's office. She was terrified, but at the same time, what more could he possibly do to her? a dismissal would be almost welcome as she could find employment elsewhere and be safe. She knocked quietly on his office in the hopes that he wouldn't answer and she could leave, but to her dismay he was waiting on the other side of the door and opened it immidiately. He gestured her inside with an extended arm. He closed and locked the door behind her. "Sit" was the only words out of his mouth, so Kitty immidiately complied.

Severus sat beside her on the couch but on the other side. "Do you know who I am?"

Kitty paused for a moment before replying carefully. "The headmaster of Hogwarts." Severus Sighed in almost a mixture of anger and relief.

"I am your master. You shall do all you can to please me and only me. You shall not be gallivanting around the castle like you own the place." Kitty flinched as he was shouting at this point. Severus softened his tone after seeing her flinch, thus weakening his resolve. "You did not tell me you were sick Ms. Yorokobi." Severus stated flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Severus said in a slightly more angry tone. "I was the one to bring you to the hospital wing. Poppy tried lying to me, but I know degenerative bone disease from a cruciatis anywhere. you were tortured at some point yes?" Kitty nodded solemnly. Severus continued in a much softer tone, almost weary at this point. "It's a terrible way to die."

Severus poured her a glass of firewhisky and himself one as well. "Drink up, it's not as good as the potion, but it will numb the pain." Kitty took the shot quickly as she felt a numbing burn tear down her throat and make her feel airy as Severus poured her another glass.

Several glasses later they were talking almost like old friends before they began to slowly get closer to each other on the couch. "You know, It figures..."

"What does Severus?"

"That the only one worth my attention in this god forsaken school is dying..."

"You don't have to worry about that..."

"Yes, yes I do... you see, I recognized you when you entered the school that night..." Kitty froze suddenly. She thought she knew him too, that face, only not in the light as it had been, but behind a mask. She knew those dark, soulless eyes. She tried to stand but was pulled by the hand back down to the couch. "I was the one who did this to you... I am... was a death eater in my time. A double agent, but it still had it's toll, I don't know if i'm truly good, or evil... What I do know is this, I could never forget your face... or your scream."

Kitty winced, she didn't want to remember, but it was coming back to her as he explained himself. "I handle you like this, because I don't know how to handle you otherwise. I thought you to be dead when I left you... Or at least braindead. All I could think that night was, wow, what a waste. Now you're here, but suffering because of me... but at the time, I thought I liked it just a little... torturing you... but now I see that it was just my dark side taking over my thoughts, because as you are here now, it brings back that memory to me, and it is a painful one... do you understand why I treat you so harshly sometimes?"

Kitty shook her head slowly, she just wanted to leave and never return. "Because it is easier than to think of the truth. To remember the pain I put you through... I wish I could take it away, but I cannot undo the past." Severus let go of her and she stood to leave and began to make her way to the door. "Kitty, please don't leave." This statement made her freeze in her tracks. should she stay or go? she couldn't make up her mind, but this revelation made her want to go far away and fast, but at the same time, he sounded so pleading and desperate, almost like a child who had endured a nightmare.

She sat back down on the couch and looked at him with haunted eyes. "Don't make me regret staying... please..."

"I wont..."

* * *

**What will happen next? You will have to return for the next chapter :) I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to the next chapter... please review this chapter and have a good night...**

**To be continued...**


	5. Please Stay

**So, I left you all at a cliffhanger last time, I do apologize, but i have had quite the reviews, so I also thank you and implore you to enjoy yet another juicy chapter.**

* * *

Kitty immidiately felt both at ease and tense as she sat next to the very man that signed her death sentence. He looked so helpless, yet she knew now why she felt so inquisitive about him, deep down, she knew what he was and what he did to her and countless others. It made her sick, but still she found herself willingly sitting next to him. Was it the whisky? perhaps, but for now, she wouldn't know.

"Would you like some more whisky?" Kitty nodded slowly as not to disappoint him and incur his wrath. At the same time, it would be easier to stay with more intoxication to her system. Severus went to pour her a glass but instead she went ahead and pointed to the bottle which Severus handed to her as he went to open another. Kitty uncharacteristically began to drink the rest of the bottle. This was enough news for one evening without more liquor.

A long silence filled the room as Kitty and Severus drank and were at opposite ends of the couch now. Severus sighed, breaking the silence. "I don't know how or even if I could make it up to you. Besides, old habits have a way of coming back even if I did. The most I can do is say I'm sorry." Kitty nodded and stared blankly at him as if inside herself, trying not to think about it.

"I dont think I could look at you the same... I thought I could, before I remembered where I recognized you from, a repressed memory. I shouldn't be here..." Kitty looked at him sadly. "I don't think working here is in my best interests." Severus nodded.

"I understand where you are coming from, but I cannot let you leave. You are the best thing that has come to hogwarts in a long time. You are smart, witty, brave, and cunning. You are worth talking to."

"But surely you cannot force me to stay..."

"Actually, if I had to, yes, I would. As luck would have it, I am a potions master first and foremost; therefore, I will try and improve your potion and attempt to find a cure..."

"No such thing exists..."

"But it could be invented... However, I will not even attempt unless you stay willingly. Don't get me wrong, you will stay, but whether or not you choose to stay is the question."

"So, I don't have a choice anyhow, but if I choose to stay within my own will you will help me?"

"Yes, I'll try." Kitty nodded. The conclusion was she was going to stay either by choice, or by force. Choice seemed to be her obvious best option, but her entire being was screaming at her to try and make an escape.

"I suppose I have no other option but to stay." Severus nodded.

"Then I will begin researching in the morning; however, if you so much as attempt to flee, You will be punished and the brewing will cease." Kitty shuddered at the thought of what that punishment may be. She had already endured so much from the man, but surely he wouldn't hurt her again, would he? She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Of course he wouldn't, he just spent all this time and energy trying to make me trust him again.

"Yes, and I shall retire to bed for the evening I'm afraid. I have double potions with the Gryffindor and Slytherin students in the morning." Severus nodded.

"Sleep well."

Kitty stood and made her way out of his office and closed the door quickly and quietly as to not alarm him. Her head was spinning and her body was betraying her as she could not seem to walk quite straight due to the liquor she had consumed. She used the cold stone wall for support and guidance as she made her way down the six flights of stairs along with the extra flight to get to the dungeons. As she made her way, all she could think about was Severus, when he pinned her to the stone wall on the first floor, telling her to mind her own business.

It was frightening. She could see now why he didn't want her prying. He was afraid she would find out and leave him. Was he that desperate for her to like him? But if that was the case, then why had he hurt her all those times. Then she remembered the conversation from just a few hours ago. _"I just didn't know how to handle you. I thought you were dead when I had left you..."  
_

It made her shudder to think of herself lying dead in that forest. Luckily she had awoken a few days later, to her surprise, being cared for by an old man who was quite the character. She still didn't get his name come to think of it. Thank goodness he was there when it had happened, but stood by and watched so he could help me in the future. He taught me how to brew my potion and nursed me back to health with his herbal remedies.

She reached her private rooms and closed the door behind her softly. She let her robes fall to the floor and walk in front of the mirror. Her slender body wrapped in secretive shadows in the candlelight. Her soft and supple breasts in a black lacey bra that accentuated her curves. She had a matching pair of panties that concealed her womanhood below. She let her hair down out of her hairclip and watched her black locks fall to her hips in natural swirls of curly, lush lengths.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment and wondered what the touch of a man would feel like as she had never been with one. She noticed the bruises from Severus on her arm from earlier. maybe it would be better to not find out. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her head as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kitty awoke to the sun blaring into her room rather offensively. It was still quite early, but her head was pounding and every sound and light was making it worse. A hangover, really? She scolded herself before getting out of bed and pulling a fresh change of cloths out of her drawers. A beautiful crimson robe with gold lining was in her hands and with a wave of her wand, on her, in less then a second. It accentuated her nicely. She took out her brush and began to comb it in her usual fashion, brushing it until it was soft and lustrous. she the took a few pins and pulled it up into a fashionable bun. It was spiralled inwards and under next to her scalp and she adorned it with a golden butterfly clip which she placed just above her updo. She looked in the mirror and admired it before slipping on a pair of matching velvet flats, taking her potion quickly, and making her way up to breakfast.

As she entered the Great Hall, she felt all the eyes on her. It made her blush slightly knowing she was attracting attention. The only attention she wanted was from Severus. Not the romantic kind, but the kind that said, I want to be here. She hated to admit, but she needed him, if to only make the cure. She knew that he wasn't bluffing and that he may be the only one who knew enough about the cruciatus curse to actually find a cure for its more deadlier side effects. Damn him. She just wanted to disappear, but she knew she couldn't, he did have something she desperately needed. She looked up at the head table quickly to find that Severus definitely noticed.

His eyes didn't falter for a second, he was certainly enjoying the view. Too bad for him that she wasn't going to give herself to him. That honor was for a future husband of her choosing, which was most definitely not going to be him. That she was certain of. She made her way up the three steps to the head table and took her rightful seat beside the headmaster, which happened to be Severus. Damned him, she thought to herself, but her smile insisted otherwise. She stacked her plate with a few pancakes and poured some orange juice into her goblet. Eating rather quickly to get it over with so she could steal some time to herself before her only class of the day began, mind you it would be a long one. She finished promptly and made her way to get up and retire for the hour, but sat quickly as she felt Severus's hand grip her thigh rather tightly.

"You will wait until I am finished." He breathed harshly under his breath. Kitty made sure not to let on that he was hurting her. She didn't want him to have any reason not to work on the cure. She felt herself feeling silly so she put another pancake on her plate and began to pick at it. It was annoying to think that she couldn't even choose when to leave the breakfast table without some sort of control attempt from Severus. She reminded herself that he couldn't eat forever. Watching with hidden contempt, she noticed Severus was eating rather slowly. This was not going to stand, she needed her time to herself before those students arrived, not to mention that she didn't want to be around him. The less time with him, the better at this point.

When he finally finished, Kitty stood and waltzed out of the room and straight to her office to enjoy some peace and quiet, if only for the next five minutes until her class starts. Much to her dismay a dark figure appeared out of the doorway. Severus, again? What could he possibly want now?

"I apologize for my behavior at breakfast this morning. You just took me by surprise with your attire... I rather like it."

"You like it so you hurt me? That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Ah, but it does. You see, by dressing like that you not only pleased me, but hurt me as well."

"How so?"

"Stand up and I shall show you." Kitty stood up and Severus quickly turned her around to face the wall and pressed her to it as he gently pressed up to her. Suddenly Kitty knew what he had meant. The hard protrusion pressed firmly against her right buttock was reminding her what she was doing to him. Yes her outfit said I want to stay, but unwittingly it also said I want you to want me to stay.

"I... I'm so sorry." Severus leaned down to her ear so she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Don't let it happen again." He whispered hotly before pressing harder against her and releasing her to do her duties. Kitty followed him out the door with her eyes. She would never admit it, but that was actually kind of exciting. She suddenly had some kind of control of Severus, a hold on him. Should she act on it, or just obey him? She would have to decide for herself, but for now, she had a class to teach.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just in time for Valentine's day, but I may just write another before the day is out. I'm not sure as I do want to write another in a different Fanfic as well... Well, until next time,**

**To be continued...**


	6. Sensual Fear

**Ah, well as it is, i am at a stand still with my other fanfic, i will add another chapter to this one until the writer's block is gone. Lucky for you avid followers.**

* * *

After Kittiara's class was dismissed she darted off to her rooms to change her clothing. She decided she didn't like the idea it had planted in severus's head. He needed to focus on the potion, not on romancing her, or a love interest. Besides, she had no real interest in a man that made a practice of torture, none the less, torturing her as well... She entered her room and closed the door behind her before grabbing a plain black robe with a hood to conceal her face if need be. she let her robes fall to the floor around her ankles and reached for her black robes as she suddenly felt an amazing tingling sensation against her right breast.

"It would be quite a shame to hide these." she turned quickly to find Severus standing there, now caressing a breast in each hand. kitty didn't want this and her brain screamed no, but those soft, gentle hands... she began to feel weak in the knees. Severus released her left breast in order to steady her by pulling her close by her ass. she began to tremble under his touch, she didn't know a mans hands could feel so good, all she knew was the hurt.

"Please..." she whispered "Don't..." with this request Severus lay her on the bed and placed a knee on either side of her. fear suddenly struck her as he positioned himself so.

"And why not when you so willingly flaunted them in front of me? I cant touch?"

"I... " severus suddenly looked quite serious.

"You're not... are you?" Kitty nodded with a tear streaming from her eye. she was so terrified of what he would do to her. with that Severus took one last look at her before getting off of her and throwing the robe she was previously reaching for over her and turned to the wall opposite her. Kitty quickly got dressed and sat up on the bed. "Are you decent?"

"Y.. Yes." Severus turned as his robes swirled behind him. His shiny shoes glinted in the candlelight. He gently tucked a loose hair behind her ears.

"Such beauty, I didn't foresee... Then the way you dressed... I'm sorry." Kitty cringed on those words as she attempted to yet again choke down those poor excuse for words. This was getting just plain ridiculous. Every time he does wrong, he thinks that a simple im sorry will fix everything. Still, no harm was done this time...

"I wont make that mistake again."

"It wasn't your mistake to make." Severus looked at her seriously. "I find that you... enthrall me." Kitty shivered at the thought "Your dark hair, emerald eyes, parchment skin, and sharp wits, these make you incredibly appealing to me... You must be careful as I may not be able to resist for long and as my old ways were, I may just take you in a moment of weakness." His words began to echo in Kittiara's head. _I may just take you..._ The thought frightened her, Severus forcefully taking her... It would be utterly painful and she would lose her vertue.

"Please don't say that..."

"But I want to do right by you, so I must warn you of my nature, it is of habit, not by want or desire. I know it is hard to understand, but perhaps in time you will." Severus cupped her right cheek tenderly in his hand and gazed deep into her eyes. Kitty felt more naked then when she was pinned to the bed. It felt almost as if he could see right through her. He released her and gave her a slight nod before heading out the door.

Kitty couldn't imagine how she could understand why a man would just take a woman's virtue. It was a horrible thought in itself, but to understand it? The thought was porposterous. In any case, Kitty knew she had to dress as conservatively as possible. She tucked in her robes and pulled her hair up into a braid and pulled her hood over herself to help conceal her beauty.

Kitty decided sense she had no more classes for the day to pay Poppy a quick visit. She was her only friend as of yet and she felt the need to vent. Severus's behavior was getting out of hand. Kitty made note to grab her wand from the dresser and put it in her pocket before heading up the stairs. The whole way she made note to avoid Severus and most prying eyes. She was reaching the staircase to the second floor when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned casually and noted Minerva walking behind her. More than likely she was on the way to her classroom or her private quarters.

Minerva smiled at her so Kitty returned it before turning to climb the staircase. She made it up about seven steps before she buckled against the staircase. She was suddenly light headed, but felt a warm, firm grip on her left arm. she looked and saw Minerva with a non judgemental look. She helped her up the stairs which made kitty feel like an old lady, but when kitty made it to the top instead of questioning her, Minerva just led her to her own private quarters and sat her down on the couch.

The couch was quite comfortable. "Would you like some tea?" Kitty just stared at her for a moment. That wasn't the question she was accustomed to hearing after an episode like that. "Would you like some tea my dear?" Minerva repeated herself.

"Yes, thank you." Kitty smiled up at her. This was something she could find herself getting used to. Minerva vanished into the kitchen for a moment before reappearing with a tray adorned with a tea kettle and two tea cups. She passed Kitty a teacup and set the tray on the table before filling the cup with a hot, liquid with a floral aroma.

"So, how are you fairing so far here?" Minerva asked Kitty casually as she poured herself a cup. Kitty just stared for a moment. She was acting as if they knew each other for years, not just days. Minerva looked back up at her as she sipped on her tea, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Well, It has been quite a learning experience." Minerva made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"You dont have to sugar coat anything with me dear. I know Severus has been giving you a hard time." Kitty looked at her with a shocked expression.

"How did you know?"

"Poppy and I are good friends. That and I have been working alongside Severus for almost 20 years now and before that he was my student." Kitty found it hard to believe that Minerva was that old, but she took her word for it.

"He... yes, he is... um... strange? Is that the word I should use?" Minerva smiled slightly.

"That's one way to put it, yes."

"He... um... How much did Poppy tell you?" Minerva looked much more serious now.

"Most of it, I don't believe all was said. She seems like she has been hiding something from me." Minerva set her cup down and Kitty sipped it as the warm liquid slid down her throat with ease. "I do know he has been rough with you and leaving bruises." Kitty nodded.

"Well, he... tried to advance on me today..."

"What do you mean my dear?"

"sexually... He stopped when i told him no, but..."

"But what my dear, out with it."

"He told me that he may not resist for long... and he warned me he would just take me..." Minerva looked really serious now, almost like she swallowed a lemon. Her lips pursed together in a fine white line.

"Stay as far away from him as you can my dear. Severus is not a man to take lightly. If he issues a threat like that, he means it." Kitty nodded. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"You met him before, have you not? Before hogwarts that is." Kitty thought of lying, but she knew that Minerva already knew. Kitty nodded. "I thought so... I have never seen him act this way before. I am sorry for whatever he has done to you in the past, but he is no longer a death eater. He is still getting over the trauma. Please be wary of him though, as he is set in his old ways." Kitty nodded. This again, was not the questions she had expected. It was nice to be able to talk with someone without being judged or asked what was wrong.

Kitty was tempted to ask if she already knew about it, but if she didn't she risked killing what friendship she had just made. Deciding against it, she decided to start heading off to lunch. "Are you planning on dining this afternoon Minerva?"

"Why yes, are you feeling up to going down there or would you rather eat up here with me?" Kitty thought about this for a moment. She really didn't want to be around the man, but she knew if she didn't show up, he would think she ran or it could anger him to stop brewing a cure.

"I think we should go down to lunch..." Kitty smiled weakly. She didn't need her potion at the moment as the pain was gone, but sometimes her muscles seemed to weaken anyway. She only could hope that they did not give on the way back down the stairs for the fear that she would get Poppy. Minerva stood up and offered Kitty a hand up. Accepting the gesture, Kitty rose and swayed slightly before regaining her balance. All she could do was hope Minerva didn't catch that. She looked into her eyes and determined either she didn't notice or she didn't want to mention it.

The two women made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Kitty leaned a bit to the railing of the staircase to ensure she didn't fall again. She needed to at least seem like she had the strength. As they entered through the doors, Severus took notice and adverted his gaze quickly as he spotted Minerva. Kitty and Minerva made their way to the head table and sat down in their rightful spots. Minerva on Severus's right, Kitty on his left. This was going to be an interesting lunch.

Much to Kitty's surprise, there wasn't a single comment out of Severus. She filled her plate and made note to eat at he pace of Severus so she didn't leave too early. About halfway through the lunch, a hand was placed casually on Kitty's thigh. Kitty froze suddenly as she met the gaze of a stone cold man. He looked at her with eyes that made her want to flee and never look back. He began to slide it up slowly as Kitty searched her mind for something she could do. She could casually leave the table, but she could anger Severus. She could leave it alone, but it would give Severus the wrong idea. Why couldn't life be so much simpler?

Kitty decided to simply brush his hand off her and tell him that their relationship should stay strictly professional, but when she went to remove his hand, he gripped her thigh hard so he would't have to let go. This caused a searing pain, but she didn't let it show. She needed that potion and then she could leave this wretched place for good and leave that man that had hurt her so long ago behind her and never look back. When Severus released her, she could feel the blood pulse back into her leg suddenly, it felt hot and painful.

She quickly got up and made her way back to her private rooms, she wasn't planning on leaving it to go to dinner either, she was done for the day and was planing on calling a house elf for dinner that night. She wasn't going to go near that man if she could help it. Avoidance was key at this point. She was staying, but that didn't mean she had to see him every day.

* * *

**So, Sorry about the wait guys, I was moving to Florida from Michigan. I am fully moved in now, so you can expect at least a chapter every week. I will try to do better, but It may be worse also. I apologize as it is hard to crank out chapters right now. Also, please review. thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	7. Where the lines begin to blurr

**Another chapter from me to you... enjoy. Sorry, I needed some computer repairs, but everything is taken care of now, please enjoy and as always, reviews make my day. By the way, my computer is still completely broken so i am afraid that my updates will not be regular until i can afford a new one. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Over the next couple weeks kitty stayed out of Severus's way as much as possible, in fact she hadn't seen him at all. She was constantly having meals in either her dorm or Minerva's depending on the day. Minerva and herself had become quite close and she felt she could confide in her quite easily. Kitty always made sure to dress covering herself from her neckline to her wrists and her toes as not to insite the man's inner needs in case of a sudden encounter, she only hoped that Severus wouldn't see it as her not wanting to be around him, but more the like protecting herself.

Kitty knew Severus ate breakfast at about ten in the morning, so she and Minerva generally eat at 7am, before most of the students and other faculty were even awake. Kitty walked up to Minerva's private quarters on the first floor to be greeted at the door by a happy Minerva McGonagall.

"Morning Kitty. How was your sleep last night?"

"Very well Minerva, that sleeping charm you placed on my bracelet does wonders." Minerva blushed slightly at hearing this.

"You should thank Fillius for that, I just asked him to teach me the spell. I am normally not very prominent in charms. Transfiguration is more my expertise." Kitty giggled a little at this.

"I'll be sure to thank him if I happen to run into him." Minerva nodded, her smile painted across her face. Kitty smiled back but her face fell as Minerva's suddenly darkened. Kitty looked in the direction of her scorn to see the very man she hadn't seen in nearly three weeks. Quickly she looked at her food and fell silent. Severus sat beside Kitty and began to load his plate. Kitty couldn't help but look once more.

He seemed paler than usual, with dark circles caressing his lower eyelids. It looked almost if he was a zombie, just walking but not alive. He must have been up all night hard at work. A twinge of guilt washed over her as Severus looked towards her as Kitty quickly pretended she was never looking. Minerva broke the awkward silence.

"Well, Kitty, I was hoping to get to my classroom to prepare for todays lesson... Would you like to come with and do the same?" Kitty's brain screamed yes, go, run, flee, he seen you were still here, now go but, her heart and emotions all screamed at her to stay. It was her after all that was the reason he was up so late all the time.

"I'm not quite done with breakfast, thanks Minerva. I'll catch up with you later." Minerva gave her a long look as if to ask if she was sure, but Kitty just smiled and nodded her on. When he was sure that Minerva was gone, Severus looked at her with his dark, soulless eyes.

"I think I made a breakthrough with the potion... well, I strengthened the pain potion anyways. I still can't figure out what I'm missing exactly, but I will..." Kitty winced at the guilt she felt for avoiding him.

"I'm sorry for..."

"What? Making it clear I'm a monster? You were right to stay away." Kitty winced. She remembered why she avoided him now, comments like those that left a chill to her bones. That matter of fact tone as if he was capable of so many horrors. His deep, dark, calculating eyes... but that slight glimmer of humanity she could see on occasion made her feel almost as if she cared about him... not romantically of course, but as a friend... maybe.

"You're not a monster.. I had no right... "

"You do have a right, I almost raped you." _Again with that cold voice..._

"But you didn't." _There it was, that glimmer, a slight.. is that a smile? a hint of one at the least._ Severus's lips upturned slightly at the corners.

"No, I guess not." Kitty's mind raced to find meaning in his sentence. It was almost a fact or statement, but at the same time it held a question to the air, as if it was still a possibility. _He wouldn't would he? I mean, he said he would lose control at some point, but why tell me if he actually had the full intention of doing so? _her mind rationalized for a moment. If he was going to he would have by now... it has been three weeks. The long silence hadn't gone unnoticed. Severus was waiting for a reaction but Kitty seemed so lost in her own thoughts. "But, I did torture you... watch as you struggled and left you to suffer a painful death that would last for decades..."

Kitty hitched a breath. Why was he so bent on making her afraid of him so? "That was a long time ago... things were different, you said it yourself, you regretted it... I.. I want to forgive you Severus, but I need you to stop giving me reasons not to... please Severus..." Severus looked at her for a long moment, almost as if time had frozen. His eyes seemed to pierce through Kitty's entire being, right into her own soul. It struck her suddenly that he could see right through her.

"I..." Severus paused for a moment. "dunno what to say for the first time in my life, I don't have a snarky remark to cover for this either... I just... I don't know if I could ever forgive myself, so why should I give you reason to forgive, let alone trust me..." _There's that tiny glimmer of hope, his humanity, the proof he is human... It's too bad it never lasts..._

"I think I understand now, why you treat me like this... But I want you to know that I do forgive you... For torturing me under the cruciatus, for carving my back with your dagger, for touching me... All I ask is for you to try to forgive yourself. I have to prepare my class now Severus, so I will take my leave, But if you ever need to talk, my door is open to you." Kitty got up with a swish of her robes as she turned to leave but a gentle grip on her arm caused her to stop quickly and look down at it. Her gaze followed the hand all the way to the face from which it belonged to see Severus gazing at her, face to face. A tear seemed to glimmer in his eye, pleading with her to stay. "I'm sorry.." She whispered as she gently pulled away from his gaze and walked down the hallway to rush after Minerva and prep for her next class with her.

* * *

As Kitty dismissed her morning class, that look of complete surrender haunted her. He looked so sincere... It was so hard to leave him like that, but with the whole student body there, it could have been very messy... _I don't do messy..._ She thought to herself. But that look... oh he seemed so helpless... so lost.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a stern looking woman standing in front of her desk. Kitty looked up at her to see Minerva with her lips pressed thin. "What were you thinking? Staying with him?! Of all the people for you to ask me to leave you alone with, you choose him? He almost raped you Kittiara."

"But he didn't..."

"That's beyond the point. He meant you harm. He could have harmed you again, and you and I both knew this..."

"He's working on a potion to... cure my condition. I feel bad that I have bee avoiding him and he has been giving up sleep to attempt the impossible." Minerva calmed a bit and relaxed her stance."

"I just worry about you. You are frail, fragile, and you trust too easily... It's not your fault and I know that, but that is who you are, and as your friend i think it's my responsibility to protect you as best I can. I was upset that you asked me to leave you with someone who you and I both know made you fragile and frail..."

"I'm sorry Min, I didn't realize... "

"don't, just don't Kitty. I know it's in your nature to trust anyone and everyone, but you must try to refrain." Kitty thought about telling minerva of the encounter, but decided to take her advice and refrign.

* * *

Kitty was awoken from her sleep by a soft knock on her door. It was so soft in fact that a normal person would have slept through, but Kitty was an especially light sleeper. She touched her pale bony feet to the cold floor, noting how her bones began screaming at her from both the pressure and sudden chill. She walked up to the door, tying her pearl silk thigh high robe around her as she opened it a crack. Severus was standing there with a vial of potion in his hands.

"The pain potion we discussed." He said in his unfeeling, cold voice. It felt as if she was just a test subject. Kitty reluctantly took it from his hands. Severus began to play with the bottoms of his sleeves with his fingertips. More than likely nerves or uneasiness.

"Would you like to come inside?" Kitty asked gently to try and ease his discomfort as she swayed to the side to allow entry. Severus nodded as he walked inside the door.

"I shouldn't stay long... "

"Then why are you here exactly... besides the potion that is..."

"Well, I need to monitor you for a few hours to make sure there are no adverse side effects."

"As in?"

"Possible relapse."

"You mean a seizure or fainting..."

"yes. But don't worry, that is why i'm here to moniter you to make sure you are okay. If anything should happen, I will send for Poppy."

"No... don't send for Poppy, I trust you..." Severus nodded in understanding... She wants this encounter to be just between them, he could understand that. "How much do I take?"

"Half a vial, just to be safe." Kitty downed her dose and sat on the bed as the warming sensation flooded her body and seemed to warm her from the inside. It was a relaxing sensation that seemed to come in waves, each one more intense than the last. It relaxed the muscles and indeed dulled the pain.

"It's working... thank you "

"Of course..." _Those eyes again... why does he see so deep inside me_

"You can sleep if you wish, I will only monitor, I promise you." Kitty's mind flashed to Minerva's advice, but quickly banished the thought and lay herself down to rest. Severus covered her up and smiled slightly at her.

"Thank you, Severus..."

"For?"

"caring..." that was all that was said before she fell asleep. Severus took a seat in the armchair by the fireplace and stoked a fire to keep her warm and popped open a book he brought along.

* * *

**Again, I have my computer working temporarily, but It did die like five times writing this chapter, so they will not be regular anymore, but please enjoy them...**

**THank you and please review...**

**To be continued..**


	8. Odd Temptations

**In response to previous reviews, Severus is the way he is because he doesn't understand how to act around someone he had previously tortured and left for dead. Also, Kitty is not compliant to be compliant, she is feeling forced due to the fact that Severus is the only one who can create a cure for her condition. This being said, if she slips up and gets too far on his bad side, she will have to suffer even longer. She is also working on trying to 'fix' him. Keep this in mind, also I have touched on this in previous chapters.**

**I also apologize for anyone who had to read that and it did not pertain to, I was just trying to catch some people up who did not understand where i was coming from. If you have ever experienced abuse, you would know what I am talking about. Plus feeling trapped to have to appease them for something you need. **

**Without further or due, on with the story my avid readers...**

* * *

Kittiara woke up and looked around, slightly dazed. The other half of her potion was on the table ready for her to consume before the usual aching in her bones began in its usual fashion. She downed it quickly as it tasted of a mixture of musty mothballs and vomit. Wincing as it went down and began to warm her insides, she stepped carefully out of bed and began to get dressed. As she turned around to reach for her hairbrush, she noticed a rather large black lump in her armchair. _He was here all night? Maybe he isn't such a monster after all..._ she thought to herself as she silently walked over to gently wake him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. Severus shot up out of the seat and immediately had his wand trained on her. Realizing his folly, he quickly pocketed it. "Sorry, habit." Kitty nodded understandingly. She knew very well what it was like, watching over your shoulder every waking moment, waiting for your attacker to come back to finish the job. The only difference is her attacker was the man sleeping in her armchair and not some wasted energy. At the same time though, he was also trying to rectify the wrong he has shown her in the past.

"Being a double agent does many things to one's mind, especially during a war. You are always waiting for one party or the other to attack, as you are always surrounded by enemies no matter what way you look at it. Also, I am not accustomed to being awoken from my sleep, let alone by a woman. Nor am I accustomed to falling asleep in a strange room or an armchair. I'm sure you can see the anxiety involved here."

"Why did you decide to become a double agent anyways? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Well, I was in love with a woman once. She was kind, compassionate, understanding, beautiful, and very intelligent. I made the mistake of dishonoring her family name out of anger, because my parents didn't approve. Then she began to hate me. A few years later she married another and had a son. I knew that they were going to be discovered by the dark lord and I rushed in to Albus's office to beg him to protect her, to save her. He promised as long as I became a double agent for him." Kitty could sense the sadness in his voice, as if this wasn't the end of this tale.

"Where is she now?" Sorrow flashed across Severus's face.

"Dead. The dark lord killed her and her husband. I was left to grieve but it was done and I was forever a double agent for Albus."

"That's terrible... I am sorry this happened to you." Severus raised a hand, as if to let her know not to speak another word, just to listen.

"That was almost twenty years ago now and since then I haven't opened up to anyone. Not even Albus himself, except for you. You listen and do not judge me. You may be a little too trusting for my taste, but you definitely are the only person on earth who thinks of me as a human being and not just a monster. For that, I thank you humbly and apologize for what I did to you... Just please understand that I would never have done that on my own accord." Kitty nodded. "I hope someday you would have it in your heart to forgive me, I would understand if you didn't, but... maybe."

"Perhaps..."

"I know it is difficult to talk about for you, but I must ask to appease my curiosity."

"And what would that be?"

"How did you survive that night?" Kitty faltered for a moment as everything came rushing into her mind like a fresh knife wound. A tear slid down her cheek, letting the light glint off her face.

"Well, I was bleeding out my back, bruised, broken wrist, and almost unconscious. I remember a blurry face over me, and thinking that this was it, the end. My vision blurred and blackened. I felt so cold. Then I awoke in a room lit warm by a fire. An elderly man was washing my wounds with a warm cloth, muttering healing spells. He healed me as best he could and told me of the condition i was in."

"What did this man look like?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious. I may want to thank him later." Kitty looked at him long and hard before deciding he was honest.

"Long white hair and beard, half moon glasses and a soft blush on his cheeks when he smiled. I never did get his name though... I do remember what he said when i asked him... He said that it did not matter, but a friend would not want me to die that night."

"Merlin..."

"What?"

"That was Albus... I remember praying for the first time and last time in my life that night, that I didn't kill you.. That somehow you would survive..."

"He fulfilled his promise, just not how you though he would.."

"He always was wise beyond his years.. He promised to protect my love... not specifically lily... to save my love... " Kitty was taken back for a moment... had he said what she thought he had?

"did you just say... you love me?" Severus looked at her in surprise, as if it had slipped unintentionally. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice in his life.

"Yes..." He whispered. They sat in silence for a few moments, but it seemed like hours before a soft knock on the door broke the stillness in the air. Kitty walked to the door and opened it a crack to see a very worried Minerva McGonagall.

"Thank Merlin you're alright. I was worried when I didn't see you at breakfast."

"It's alright, I just slept in." Minerva pushed the door open slightly as she spoke.

"Well, I'll help you with your hair, It looks as if you have a lot of... WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"I can explain..."

"It's not what it looks like..." Severus butted in quickly.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN?" Minerva clearly lost her temper. Severus looked at Kitty for a moment, unsure if he should tell Minerva of her situation. Kitty nodded as if to wordlessly tell him that she already knew.

"I improved her pain potion and I needed to monitor her to be safe." Minerva looked taken back and she relaxed her stance.

"I didn't realize she was in that much pain... I helped her up some stairs, but... I never really asked... "

"I don't want anyone to know anything. Yes, I am in pain. Yes, I have a condition, But only Severus and Poppy know the full extent of it. I want to keep it that way..." Kitty advised.

"Understood. well, I do believe it is time for us all to get ready and do our duties."

* * *

**Yes, I understand it is a short chapter, but I am rather exhausted as a mother of two and I think that its an ok length, not my best, but okay none the less. Thank you all for your reviews, please continue to review.**

**To be continued...**


	9. Dreaming is Believing

**It's time for another chapter. I know it hasn't been too long, but I have the writing bug today, so without further or due, here is yet another chapter for you to enjoy.**

* * *

Kitty paced the front of her classroom, clearly thinking over the previous events... should she reciprocate what she thought she had heard or should she play it cool as if it never happened. The thought of Severus not making the potion because she didn't return the feelings danced across her mind, but was replaced with an equally terrifying thought. What if she did tell him, but they have a nasty break up? Wouldn't it be the same outcome? But at the same time, she saw a side of him no one else could... he is human.

She watched as all her students slowly filtered in the dimly lit dungeon, probably wondering what their teacher is doing pacing back and forth in front of them. Then the perfect lesson filtered in her mind to tie it in with today's class. "When one is filled with indecision there is but one potion that could possibly help. It makes sure you make all the right decisions. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Several hands shot in the air as she decided carefully who she should call upon. She decided on a hufflepuff girl with ginger hair and piercing green eyes. "Liquid luck professor."

"That is correct my dear. ten points to hufflepuff." There was soft happiness sounded from the hufflepuffs and a hiss of dismay that washed over the classroom from the ravenclaws. "Now, now class, plenty of opportunities for house points in this class. We will not be brewing liquid luck today, but one very similar in nature. It grants the user clarity. This potion is called Evascular Clarium. It is very potent and finicky so make sure that you follow the directions on the board very closely. Now get to work please."

With that there were sounds of cupboards, chopping of ingredients and pages turning. Kitty sat down as she was starting to feel weak and indeed needed a rest. She wasn't going to let it show to her class of course, but she didn't need an incident. She watched as the students prepared their potions with such fervor. Never in her six years of teaching has she seen such vigor as she did with the hufflepuff and ravenclaw fifth years. This was definitely her favorite class to teach.

Before long she found herself falling asleep against her better intentions so she got up and began to pace the class, peering in on how everyone was doing and taking questions if need be. She made a point to stop at every cauldron and check in. Anything to keep her mind going at this point. She would lose her job otherwise and she definitely couldn't afford that.

About an hour later everyone one by one began to turn in a vial of their potion for grading. "If and when you are finished with your potion and have turned in a vial you may leave." There was sounds of shuffling papers and slamming books from over half the class. Kitty sat back down at her desk to wait for the last few stragglers. Once everyone had left, Kitty fell asleep soundly at her desk. The dream was unexpected.

* * *

The Dream

_Kitty was sighing and panting as a warm, glorious sensation flooded her every sense. Her whole body screaming for release. Suddenly, Severus looked up from between her legs, smiling and licking his lips before continuing to lick her pussy. She felt so alive, yet fearful as she didn't know how he got down there. She was wriggling, begging for release but it wouldn't come. He fingered her, kissed her, licked her, nibbled, but no matter what, she couldn't come._

* * *

Kitty woke up in a sweat, her underwear had a small pool of wet juices as she thought back to what she was dreaming of... she couldn't help herself but wonder how Severus became the one in her wet dreams. She looked at the clock and realized that it was just after dinner time. She must have slept through the day, dreaming about how Severus would look drinking her juices and caressing her breasts.

This worried her a little, but she found herself making her way up to the sixth floor rather than her own bedroom across the hall. Before she knew it she was just outside Severus's door. She knocked, not knowing exactly what she would find herself doing. Severus opened the door and looked at her with both surprise and relief. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier... I don't want to upset you if you want to keep this relationship professional..." Severus couldn't get anything else out before Kitty found herself kissing him.

It was pleasant to say the least. Things got heated fast as Kitty kissed Severus fervently. Severus barely managed to shut the door. He turned her and pushed her against the stone wall. Breaking the kiss from her lips and working a trail down Kitty's neck, she let out a moan of pleasure. It was better than she dreamt it would be. Severus looked up at her and stopped for a second to make sure that this was what she wanted before returning to her body and caressing her breasts and kissing her lips again. The sensation was almost unbearable as he lifted her breasts out of her robes and gently rubbed her nipples. The tingling went to her core and started a fire within her belly.

She needed to be touched all over and now. Severus, reading her body reached one hand down and began to lift the skirts of her robes to her thighs, causing kitty to be weak in the knees. She hitched a breath as he touched her panties. The smile he gave her confirmed her thoughts. She was indeed wet and ready. Severus slipped them down her legs and let them drop to her ankles as he undid his trousers. Kitty could feel his large member press against her belly, ready to go.

"Are you sure Kitty?" She only nodded as Severus lifted her to his thighs and allowed her to wrap her legs around his buttocks. He pushed her against the wall as he slowly entered her. A hitched breath from kitty signaled that she was indeed a virgin. He slowed himself so she could feel the pressure building up as her hymen strained to be broken. Kitty could feel herself being spread wide by Severus's Huge cock pressing into her at an agonizingly slow pace. Then it happened, she could feel the pressure release and Severus pumped all the way into her up to his balls. He moaned as her juices pulled at him as he pulled back out slowly.

Kitty could smell the whisky on his breath, but it didn't matter now, only the feelings of sexual need mattered and they were overflowing inside of her. As Severus quickened the pace, she could feel the reminder of the cold stone wall at her back as he rammed into her, causing her to feel a new sensation. One that made her feel as if she were going to burst, a need to explode. She suddenly fell over the edge as she orgasmed for the first time. Her pussy fluttered over Severus's erection causing him to spill his seed inside of her as he breathed raggedly. As the last string of seed filled Kitty, Severus carried her to his bedroom and lay her on the bed before lying next to her to cuddle.

"I'm glad you feel the same way..." Severus said as he looked over to find her already asleep. He wondered to himself what had gotten into her, but decided not to wake her. He curled up next to her after covering her up with the blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

**So there it is girls (and guys), another chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. please don't forget to review, oh and thank you to those that have already reviewed previous chapters. **

**To be continued...**


	10. The Night After

**So there was some speculation of why Kitty suddenly needed Severus. Well, I can assure you it wasn't the potion. She felt for him from day one, but was afraid of him as well. The dream, plus his sacrifices for her, in addition to him confessing his feelings in return all led to a sudden need. I hope this cleared things up. Sorry for any inconsistencies.**

**Also this chapter was decidedly going to be written in Severus's point of view for various reasons.**

**Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

Severus woke up next to an empty bed just like any other morning, at least almost like any other morning. He still had a hangover, which was normal, however; he was not accustomed to sleeping with all his cloths on and his fly unzipped. Then a soft sound from the bathroom signaled the water flowing from the shower head. Did he sleep with someone last night? If he did, it was certainly news to him. He got up and walked to the shower to clean himself. He stripped naked, as he seen no reason to cloth himself to the person he obviously had relations with, and stepped in.

Seeing a frail body with scars zig zagging across her back struck him with horror. His inner desires had taken her, regardless of her wishes. He felt ashamed almost, knowing what he must have done her, Most likely against her will. She turned and smiled at him.

"Morning love." She said cheerfully. _Clearly I am still dreaming._ Severus thought to himself. He decided if this was indeed a dream he would take her as he always had wanted to. He reached around her and coddled her breasts. She moaned his name. "Severus... I have a class in an hour..." reality hit just then. This was no dream. She was in his shower and calling him love while allowing him to touch her breasts.

"Did we... " Kitty looked ashen all of a sudden.

"You don't remember?" Guilt washed over Severus as he came to the realization that he had, indeed, taken her virtue. What a honor, but to have done it while he was so drunk, drowning his pain and memories that he couldn't remember? Shame on himself.

"Of course I do. I was just still in shock that you would come to care for a man like me." Severus stretched the truth. He did lie about remembering, but as usual, he would remember in time. Severus washed himself and helped Kitty wash her back. It was the least he could do.

"I feel like you are a good man that was dealt a bad hand. Things will get better."

"They already are." Severus kissed her forehead before stepping out of the shower and making it to his dresser where he got dressed. He turned to the bed to make it as usual when he noticed the bloodstain. _She really was a virgin... _he thought. He was sure that one of the death eaters would have raped her... she was so pretty. He quickly banished the thoughts before pulling the sheets off and folding them for the house elves. he didn't need rumors ruining Kittiara's reputation. As he went to walk out the door for breakfast he noticed another few spots on the floor. he waved his wand to clean it. _Apparently I didn't even make it to the bed._ Severus mused about he revelation and walked down to breakfast with a grin.

_After all these years, Albus made true on his promise. He protected my love. His exact words. Lilly was never really mine, she belonged to James Potter. But my dear Kitty, You belong to me._ Severus thought as he entered the Great Hall, well aware that the woman he spent the whole night with was going to accompany him any moment. He seated himself in the headmaster's chair next to Minerva, his deputy headmistress. He knew that the chair at his left was reserved for his new playmate.

He watched the doors with an eagerness that perked Minerva's interest. "Who are you waiting for Severus?" He just smiled in reply.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The frustration and curiosity in her eyes was worth it. The doors opened again, but only a few students filtered in. A disappointed look crossed Severus's face. He was hoping it would be kitty. Minerva looked at him with curiosity. The look was both annoying and entertaining. He knew that the rest of the castle shouldn't be told without her express permission, after all, they weren't dating as far as he knew, it was just a romp in the hay, well against the wall to be exact if what he found was of any indication.

There she was, walking through the double doors. She was wearing emerald robes with golden hems on the sleeves and bottom. The back of it draped down in folds revealing about half of her overly slender back, but not enough to show the scars. _She must have cast a concealment charm._ He thought to himself. A twinge of guilt washed over him. He was the reason she even had to bother with such nuisances. Her hair was down in a french braid that stopped just above her ass and oh what a tight ass she had. She also wore an emerald amulet on a long gold chain that dangled teasingly just above her navel. Her outfit wasn't revealing or promiscuous. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The only skin you could see was her back. It covered her ankles even and the long billowy sleeves moved down to her wrist and draped to her knees.

She was an angel. Her pale parchment skin made her seem to glow as she smiled up at him and Minerva. To anyone else, this was her normal greeting to the head table, so no one would know anything was amiss. Oh, how he longed to feel the length of her spine, the hollow area above her ass where it arched in, tracing kisses all the way down. Severus quickly erased the thought. She had rather small breasts, maybe a C cup at most. He normally didn't even have a need to want small breasted women as they usually appeared childish and immature, a major turnoff. There was something in the way she carried them though that made her look like a true woman.

He watched her have a seat at his left side as he had predicted. She smiled at him. Severus could feel a small surge go to his member, making him remember what had happened the night before. Oh, gods, she was amazing. No, is amazing. How could she love him even after the torture, how he had treated her... It was amazing she could look past all of that, especially for a man like him. He was so used to being dark, rotten to the core, that he wasn't sure how to love, really love. How lucky that love found him instead, in a face of a past victim. Without an old friend, who wouldn't be here, a friend he had murdered in cold blood.

As he watched her nibble on her food as she couldn't digest properly because of what he did to her, he began to enjoy the little quirks he had never noticed. How she chewed so carefully, how her breasts rose and fell with every strained breath she took. It was almost magical how enticing she was. She always was, but he thought he would never have a chance with her, especially with their complicated past. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Huh?" Severus realized that his plate was empty and Kitty was inquiring as to why. _How embarrassing. What should I tell her, that I have been staring at her? Watching her? It makes me seem like a stalker._ Severus thought to himself.

"Oh, I was just thinking." Severus said, satisfied with his last second answer. He began to load his plate.

"What about?" _Oh shit, not out of the dog house yet._

"official business. Top secret." Severus lied in a joking manner. He hoped she would leave it alone. To his happiness she did. Thank god, he wasn't about to admit he was so enthralled by her that he forgot to eat. It just sounded so creepy. She just laughed at him, she knew, he knew she knew and she was poking fun at him. Did he dare hope that this would be so much more than a one nighter?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review. It does my heart well to see them. Thank you all.**

**To be continued.**


	11. Repercussions

**I know I don't normally publish so many chapters in one night, but I'm feeling inspired lol. Well, on to the story.**

* * *

Kittiara made her way up to Minerva's private rooms for afternoon tea as was tradition on fridays. she had taken her potion moments before as she had forgotten that morning after waking up in Severus's bed. She wasn't sure if this is one of those things she should keep to herself or not. She knew Minerva meant well and only wanted to protect her. She also knew though, that Minerva would not approve of last nights actions or any future ones she was more than likely to partake in. Yes, the man was dark, almost pitch black dark, but he also had a loving side to him, a human one. Maybe, with a little luck, she could kill the dark inside of him. She was banking on it.

Knocking on the door to Minerva's private quarters, she realised she had to make a choice and quickly. Minerva answered the door with a smile as she gestured her inside. Minerva closed the door behind her. There was two cups of steaming chamomile tea sitting on the coffee table. Minerva and Kitty sat quietly in the armchairs beside one another.

Kitty took a sip of tea before minerva's next sentence made her drop her teacup as it shattered on the cobblestone floor. "I know you are hanging around Severus." And the cup shatters. "Don't act surprised. The way you two converse and look at each other. The way he waits for you to enter for meals."

"But that doesn't mean..." Minerva began picking up the cup as she scolded her.

"Yes, yes it does. And if this teacup is of any indication, you feel for him or at least you think you do. I am only going to warn you once, STAY AWAY FROM HIM. He will break your heart into a thousand pieces over and over again. He can only bring you pain my dear. remember that." The cat was clearly out of the bag... at least she didn't know she slept with him yet.

"don't i have a right to love and to be happy?" kitty tried to rationalize with Minerva.

"Yes, but not with him." Kitty was furious. How could she of all people be able to dictate happiness. she was an old spinster who turns into a cat. What does she know of love? Kitty stormed off and out the door. "Wait..." Minerva called after her, but she kept going. She wasn't going to look back, even though she could hear minerva's heels clicking on the hard floor behind her. what a sight it must me, to have Minerva desperately calling after another professor and running after them. haha, a sight indeed.

She marched her way right up to Severus's office and rapped on the door and just as Minerva rounded on her and caught up, the door opened to a very confused Severus Snape. "What brings you here Kitty?" Kitty turned and pointed her finger at Minerva.

"That woman is telling me to stay away from you... that I am not allowed happiness with you. That you will break my heart a thousand times over and I will find nothing but hurt with you. Is that true?" Kitty was almost in tears now. Severus looked angry and taken back at the same time. He assured Kitty behind him and into his office and slammed the door in Minerva's face. It killed Kitty to have to choose, but the choice was clear. Severus may be the hard choice, but he would protect her when it mattered. She knew it would be painful, and yes Minerva may be right, but she should be able to find out herself.

Severus steared her carefully to the couch, making sure she didn't bruise. He sat beside her while minerva was still beating on the door trying to get in, shouting profanity directed towards Severus, but he paid no mind. "I won't lie to you, A life with me will be hard. It may very well lead to heartbreak and agony, but I will do my best to be my best for you." This seemed to comfort Kitty a little bit. That was what she thought when she woke up next to him. She couldn't remember what exactly got into her, but it did and she made a mistake. She could either accept it or try and make the best of it. she chose option two.

She chose last minute to give herself to this man, so she shouldn't have any regrets trying to be with him. He had a glimmer of humanity in him and she had seen it on countless occasions. She was sure that he could have the darkness taken from him. Only love had that kind of power. She would bring the light to his eyes and chase away the darkness. That was her purpose, and she knew it now. She cuddled closer, listening to Minerva's ranting about how she was making a mistake and if Severus harmed her in any way she would hex his balls off.

"I understand what I am getting into. I'm fine with it." Severus smiled. Yes, he actually smiled.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much last night. I tend to be rough in bed." Kitty laughed.

"You were just fine. And we didn't make it to the bed, remember?" Severus mused for a moment.

"Yes, actually. I vaguely remember a wall involved." They both giggled at this before snuggling on the couch laughing at Minerva's yelling. The world was against them, but they would be together so long as she could help it.

* * *

**So, I know it's a short chapter, but I need to break it off here. I hope you will review and I will continue writing tomorrow. I can't promise a chapter finished, but I can promise I will work on one. **

**To be continued...**


	12. No Rest For The Wicked

**Hey everyone, thank you for the support in writing this book. I know most people don't read OC stories, but I was surprised when i hit 253 viewers in one day yesterday, so thank you everyone. Also please remember to review. let's shoot for 300 views today. This is my new personal goal as it was 200 as of yesterday. Anyways, let's get back to the story.**

**P.S. Chapters will be slow coming for a few weeks. My husband just got me the Witcher 3 which I have been waiting for forever. So yeah, I'm busy being Sir Gerald of Rivia.**

* * *

Kittiara woke up with her head resting in Severus's lap. She vaguely remembered telling Minerva to shove off. Regretting her decision slightly as it would make breakfast rather awkward, she sat up and looked at Severus. He fell asleep in an odd position with his head cocked to the side with his chin up. Kitty sighed. He was adorable and absolutely harmless when he slept. She remembered what happened the last time she woke him up, so she made sure to stay her distance before tossing a pillow at him and ducking behind the coffee table.

Severus woke up startled and confused. He whipped out his wand and turned in all directions before he realized where he was and pocketed it. Kitty slowly stood up with her hands in the air. "I had to wake you. We have to go to breakfast."

"I don't do breakfast all that often." Kitty frowned slightly.

"Please don't make me go alone after all that." Severus grabbed Kitty gently around the waist and pulled her closer before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"For you." Kitty smiled. Maybe she did make the right choice after all. She knew it was going to be a hard road and it wasn't always going to be good times like that morning. She had made her bed now though as a heartbroken man surely wouldn't finish the potion. They made their way down the stairs to the Great hall, Severus making sure that she was about five minutes ahead of him when she entered so it seemed like they were not together.

Minerva glared at kitty before finishing her meal and rushing past her out of the room. She was clearly angry with her. It made sense though as she did try to protect her from the very man she was now with. If only she knew the whole story, oh well, she would never talk with her now about it. It was best to let her lose some steam first. Kitty sat down and piled her plate high with food. Bacon, eggs, toast, a muffin and a waffle. She poured syrup on her waffles before Severus walked in. Almost everyone in the isle ducked as he walked by, obviously used to getting their head smacked when chattering in his class when he was potions master at the school.

It was almost too funny. Severus sat beside Kittiara and smirked. "Ah, I see their reflexes still work." He joked with her. Kitty giggled.

"Apparently they all think you will attack or something. Were you really that cruel during your lessons?" Severus's face fell.

"Perhaps that isn't any of your business." His demeanor changed again. He was now that same cold and calculating man she had met in the great hall last month. She cringed slightly at the thought. Eating her meal quickly she nodded to Severus as she left the room. No one should suspect anything and Severus should assume she just didn't want to be seen leaving together.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus watched Kittiara leave the Great Hall. The way she moved made his cock throb as it pressed gently on his trousers. He wished he remembered what she felt like as it was unlikely after that incident that she would put out for a while. Damned his drinking habits. If only she showed up about an hour earlier and he would remember every second of it. As it is, he would have to wait until their next encounter in the bedroom. In reality however, if he was sober, he probably would have been much too ruff. He knew how eager and insatiable he could be in the bedroom. This would have been no good for a virgin. Now, though, she is no longer a virgin and he could fuck her as he pleased as long as he had the consent... waiting too long though is dangerous.

Severus sighed before deciding to attempt to busy his mind until tonight. Maybe he could convince her that he was sorry and they would have makeup sex or something... it was a long shot, but he would try.

* * *

_Kittiara's Point of View_

Kitty lay on her bed, thinking of that night, the night she needed him so badly. The night that all her desires were fulfilled. He was very attentive to her every need. She was attempting to forget what Severus had said at breakfast. Learning to ignore such small things would be indeed in her favor, especially being in a real relationship with the man. She did give him all she had, she just hoped deep inside that he would stay loyal to her. She couldn't help but wonder how big his cock really was, all she knew was that it was huge. She felt like the red sea parting. She shook her head roughly as she got up and got herself ready for her class.

She was supposed to teach about ingredients as well as potions. Today she was to teach the class about gillyweed, one of her favorite subjects. When she was prepared she walked into her 7th year Gryffindor / Slytherin class. She paced back and forth in front of the classroom before stopping short in the dead center. Taking out her wand, she waved it at the door and it slammed shut.

"That should be everyone that is coming. I'm sure you all know by now that tartiness is not tolerated in the class. If you are late, you are absent." The class sent whispers in waves across the room. "Alright, quiet down all of you. Today we are learning about gillyweed. This is a rare herb found in swamps and marshes under shallow waters. It gives the consumer the ability to breath underwater." She pointed at Ginny Weasley.

"How long can Gillyweed allow you to breathe underwater mis Weasley?" Ginny thought it over.

"an hour?" She said as more of a question than an answer.

"Yes, ten points to gryffindor." She paced some more. "And in what potion is it most known for being in?" She pointed at a brunette slytherin girl with freckles dotting across her nose.

"um... I don't know professor."

"That's five points from slytherin." The slytherins winced. The gryffindors were up 15 this class already. "Longbottom, would you like to save?"

"Yes professor, it is Loctimortum. It allows you to become a mermaid for up to 25 hours."

"Correct and for the extra info I award gryffindor 20 points." The slytherins groaned. "Tomorrow we will be readying our ingredients for this potion. It will take the month to brew, but I have scheduled class accordingly. It will count for 20 percent of your grade this semester, so make it count. Make sure you read up on your gillyweed chapter, there may be a quiz tomorrow. Class dismissed."

There was a hustle and bustle of slamming books, shifting papers, chairs scraping against the cobblestone as the students pushed back in a rush to leave for their next class or lunch depending on their schedules. Kitty sighed as she sat behind her desk to grade third year essays that she had been procrastinating with. They had to be finished for tomorrow, or so she promised the class. She was so busy that she didn't hear Severus walk in. He stood against the doorframe watching her work, probably deciding whether or not to bother her.

After about ten minutes or so of him standing here, he walked in and closed the door, muttering things to himself. Kitty looked up as he made his way over and took a seat next to her, placing a hand on her thigh. She could feel the warmth making it's way to her panties. She let a small moan escape her lips involuntarily as Severus moved his hand up closer and closer, inch by inch to her private parts. He leaned close, she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"I want you." he whispered. This sent a shiver up her spine and an uncontrollable wetness in her panties. Kitty pretended not to notice as she pretended to finish reading the essay. Severus sensually slid her skirts up her legs and onto her lap. He then got under the table. For a moment, Kittiara was curious as to what he was doing before playfully pushing her skirts back down. She continued to ignore Severus's advances as she could feel her panties sliding down her legs. She held her breath, she knew what was going on, she was going to be bedded here and now, not in the other room across the hall.

Suddenly, Kitty could feel amazing sensations down there that she never imagined possible. It set her whole body aflame with want, need even. She tried to hold back, pretend she didn't notice but before she knew it she was panting. She thought about what could be transpiring, but then realized that this was it, her dream was about to be reality, except she was feeling an orgasm building in her core. She was about to cum. oh god, it felt amazing. This game wasn't fun anymore, it was torture.

"please... Sev... ur... us..." She came on his lips as he licked her clean. He looked up at her after ridding himself of her skirts. He licked his lips before coming out from under the table and kissing her neck, releasing her breasts. He pushed all the stuff on her desk to the floor with a huge crash before picking her up and setting her on it. He quickly undid his pants and they were on the floor in seconds. His cock stood erect. Kitty caught it with her eyes for a few moments. It was about 10 inches long and at least 2 and a half inches thick. He was indeed huge although she didn't have anything to compare it to.

Severus lifted her skirts and grabbed her lower back before ramming himself into her balls deep. He loved the way she felt. Kitty moaned as he did this and stayed there a few seconds so she could feel how huge he was. He then began to fuck her hard and fast, causing kitty's cheeks to become rosy from all the sensations going on inside her. He started to go harder, faster. It was almost as if he couldn't get enough before he suddenly rammed into her hard and deep as he emptied himself inside of her, allowing a few more hard thrusts as he finished. The last couple minutes hurt a bit, but kitty didn't mind. If that was the price for the rest, it was so worth it.

She watched the potions master pant as he regained his composure. He then nodded at her and kissed her forehead before exiting the room. He didn't need words for Kitty to know that he meant thank you. He had duties and found time for her, that was all that mattered as she found herself on her desk with her pussy throbbing and wet. Her insides were a bit sore, but she found that she was still in need to finish as she was close before he rammed her like a nail. She sat on her chair with her legs wide apart, knowing the door was still open. She reached her hand down (she was invisible from the door as she was now at her desk). She felt herself touching the throbbing nub as she teased herself to orgasm thinking of how huge Severus's cock really was.

* * *

**So, I hope this chapter makes up for the time it took to write it. I got stuck somewhere towards the top, so I took a break and enjoyed the Witcher 3 which my husband bought for me. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**

**To be continued...**


	13. Reflections

**So, yes, I took a small hiatus. My computer crashed again so my husband fixed it, but it deleted all my passwords and such. So I re downloaded Firefox to find i didn't remember my password to fanfiction. come to find out i linked it to my facebook page (thank god) and i was able to get in. so i decided to update my email only to find out i already had and that was why i couldn't get in... face palm. but yeah, so here is your long awaited chapter.  
**

* * *

Walking out of her classroom with a new found release, Kittiara made her way back down to the great hall for lunch. She knew Severus probably made it there first. It was almost fascinating how it felt to secretly be in a romance with such a dangerous man. He could turn at a drop of a hat, yet it was exciting, enthralling, invigorating. There just isn't words to describe how she felt with him. The way he made love was... interesting to say the least, but at least he sees to her needs before his own.

She entered the great hall with a satisfied smile. It was returned by a glare from Minerva. No one else seemed to realize she entered. Severus was chatting with Remus Lupin. Walking up to the table she sat down in her normal seat. Minerva didn't leave this time, but she seemed intent on ignoring her. At least that was some progress.

"Min..." Kitty started.

"Don't, just don't." Minerva stated. She obviously wasn't in the mood, but kitty was intent on trying anyway. She couldn't help but want their friendship to be mended.

"I'm sorry I ran. I just don't like being told what to do." Minerva seemed to steam.

"No, I said don't. You did nothing wrong, I just let myself get carried away a little. You are an adult and can make your own decisions." Kitty nodded. She understood it was hard for Minerva to admit she was wrong. Minerva could be extremely bull headed.

No more was to be said. Minerva didn't want to talk about it and clearly it was just making things worse. She may have almost apologized, but she certainly was boiling mad. Kitty quickly ate her lunch and made off her merry way to avoid more awkward moments between Minerva and herself. She quickly made her way down to the dungeons and into her classroom to attempt finishing those papers before her next class.

* * *

Severus watched Kittiara leave. He was glad he didn't need to constantly please the woman and that she was content to be alone when necessary. She was definitely the one for him, if only he had known that so long ago when he was trying to win Lilly's heart or even when he had laid eyes upon her the first time... If only he knew then before he hurt her so, tortured her even. He wished he could rewind time itself, but such magic is so dangerous and to go back that far, why he would never return to his own time.

He sighed. Severus knew he couldn't rewind time, but he could try and make up for it. It was his only choice for now. That, and try to tame his temper.

* * *

Kittiara smiled as she marked the last essay just as the first student entered the classroom. She had succeeded in finishing before the class started. She watched patiently as all her lovely students made their way into the classroom chit chatting back in forth with playful banter. How she wished she had that with Severus, but she knew going into it that Severus was a broken man with dark tendencies due to his past. She would learn to look past such things.

In time she knew she would. She didn't understand what made her so attracted to a dangerous man, but it didn't matter because she is going to be with him as long as possible as far as she was concerned, damned the consequences. Yes, he could be down right awful, but deep down he was a soft man and Kitty was determined to find that man and bring him out.

Seeing as the rest of the students now entered the classroom kitty smiled and stood. She walked around the classroom distributing the essays that she had just finished grading. Almost everyone passed easily but a few got A's. She watched as the frowns shown on the few that flunked the paper before she stood at the front of the classroom.

"For those of you who got an O, congratulations, you are dismissed and have a free period. Those of you who failed, you must stay so you can make it up." Once only three students remained, she looked upon their faces. of course they would be slytherins. "So, you three yet again. you do know why you are here right?"

They all nodded. "The real reason." They shook their heads. "The real reason you are all here is that you are all flunking my class. It is inexcusable and could lead to you being held back a grade or worse, expulsion. You need to start doing your homework properly and actually try. I have spoken to the headmaster about this and he as head of your house has agreed that you shall be able to pass if you get all Os from now on, so you have a clean slate as of now. there is no grade in my books. If you flunk my class after this, there is no help for you i am afraid. I have also sent a letter to your parents."

The three boys groaned. They knew they were in for it now. "So as a make up assignment, I want you three to rewrite your essays and they will be twice as long as the original assignment, agreed?" They nodded. "Whatever you get on this assignment will replace your grade entirely. That should make you understand the gravity of this situation. Fail this, and you fail the class. Get an Outstanding, and you pass if you continue the behavior. Understood?" They nodded again with solemn faces. "Good, now off you get. They are due next Monday."

Kitty laid her head down on her folded arms and began to drift to sleep. She dreamed of Severus's anger, his temper being out of control, Minerva's scorn, her students failing, and lastly dieing alone. She awoke in a fit. Her hair was damp with sweat and her hands shaky. She peered up at the clock in her classroom to find that it was half past six. She almost slept right through dinner she realized.

Quickly she fixed herself up in the reflection of the glass cabinets before making her way to the great hall. She made her way past the rows and rows of students as she made her way up to the head table. She could feel the stares of everyone around her. _I'm just being paranoid._ She thought to herself. She sat beside Severus as per the norm and began to load her plate to quell her angry stomach.

Fried chicken, biscuits, and mashed potatoes and gravy found their way to her plate as she ate hungrily. She looked over at Severus for a split second to find him staring at her. Kitty was unsure of what stare it could be, good or bad, but he was staring none the less. She shrugged her shoulders trying not to think about it. Waiting for Severus or Minerva to start a conversation, she continued to eat, but a conversation was never started at all. Kitty had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this.

she finished her meal quickly and made her way to her private rooms. She could hear the clicking of heals behind her. Severus possibly? or maybe Minerva. Either way she wanted to make it to her private quarters as soon as possible. There was no way she was going to face any danger today. She took off in a sprint down the stairs, her chest heaving, her heart racing. She soon reached the bottom and turned the corner into her room and slammed the door behind her. She locked the door and pressed against it, finding herself sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest as she tried to calm herself.

It could just be her anxiety, or maybe it wasn't and someone really was following her. But did they really mean her harm? or was it just to talk privately? She supposed she would never really know, especially since she wasn't going to open that door. Yes, she knew she would have to come out sometime, but today? No she wouldn't. She had her dinner, and no more classes to attend to. She knew it was foolish and a bit childish, but it did feel as if she was in danger. Her inner being was screaming for her to stay and be alone for the rest of the night.

After a few hours she found herself brave enough to crawl into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Severus watched as Kittiara left the great hall, how her butt was so tight and her curvy form was so alluring. How her robes shifted just so he could barely make out her slim form beneath them. He wanted so badly to touch her, but he knew he shouldn't. Especially after earlier that morning. He was a tad to rough, but she was so damned tight he couldn't help himself but to lose control inside of her. He wondered to himself if he had remembered the contraceptive charm the first time they did it. He was drunk enough to not remember having sex with her, a virgin no less, so he didn't see why he wouldn't forget that.

The second time he remembered. He muttered it to himself before he began to lap at her juices. Oh, how sweat she tasted, like honey and warm vanilla. And she smelt of rose petals and it drove him mad. He finished quickly and began to walk after her. He decided it was best to find out than to wonder. He needed to know if there was a risk, a possibility... he pushed the thought from his mind. It was best not to think of that now. As he neared the stairs he watched her peel off down them and run into her room.

He could hear her slam the door and latch the lock. It was clear she was frightened. He longed to comfort her, but he feared it would only scare her more. She must be afraid of him, and it was to be expected. Severus turned and began walking to his own quarters. He reached the top of the stairs to his office and walked in, locking the door behind him. Walking to his shelves and shelves of books, he pressed a finger to each of the volumes gently before pulling down on one called Secrets and Locks.

The bookshelf to his left swung open to reveal his private quarters. He walked in and grabbed the firewhisky he had chilling in a bowl of ice. He muttered "incendio" and watched the fire roar in the fireplace before taking a seat in a comfy armchair and popping the bottle open with his teeth. Drinking deeply from the bottle, he thought of Kittiara and their little chat on the couch next to him. He knew she was frightened of him, but he never knew the extent. Looking over at the bed he wondered why she had suddenly needed him so badly.

Was it pity? A need to get it over with? A feeling that it was inevitable? Severus sadly would never know for sure. What he did know was that she was his soul mate, but he would never get to explore that idea fully if she was that afraid of him. He began to drown his sorrows in booze as was his usual bedtime routine. The thought accured to him that perhaps she didn't fully despise him. She did after all let him fuck her on her desk in her own classroom.

It was truly magical the way she smelt, the way her juices dripped begging him to continue, the way she panted, how tight she was... Severus found his hand down his pants stroking his member. He allowed himself to whisper an incantation which vanished them from sight so he could see his full erection. He thought of how amazing she felt, her moans, how she whispered his name in his ear. He shuddered and watched as strings of stringy white pulsated out from the end of his cock.

Gods, she drove him mad. He hadn't wanted for a woman in a very long time, and now that's all he could do. Severus sat there naked in the chair and drank his consciousness away.

* * *

**I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I cannot ask you enough. Every bit of advice or encouragement helps. Thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	14. Afternoon Tea

Another** chapter for you :) I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Severus awoke in his chair half naked, two empty bottles of firewhisky at his side. He must have drank himself to sleep again. He sighed to himself as he looked down at his morning wood, his hand was still on it. He peered at the floor noticing white goop. _Must have been masturbating again._ Severus thought to himself. He reached for his wand and waved it over the mess, cleaning it. His head seared in pain from a headache. That is what he deserved, he thought to himself. Getting dressed in a black robe and black smock, he made his way out of his quarters and into his office.

He was almost hoping to see Kittiara there, but she must not have had anything to say to him. Severus thought as much, if she was afraid of him, why would she show? She had every right to push him away. Then he tried to control her with a potion, how dare he? Well, she would be around at least, but he really wished he would have just offered and let it be. Perhaps she is only with him for the potion, nothing more. He sighed deeply as he took a swig of a fresh firewhisky before capping it and making his way down to the great hall.

Perhaps she is at breakfast. It would be nice to see her, but it would be near impossible to get her alone for a moment if she was that frightened of him. He walked through the doors nice and early and prepared himself to wait for her. Minerva was the only one to be up at the moment and eating her breakfast in peace. At least she was. The look she gave him almost made him want to jump out of his skin. He remained all composure on the outside of course. Her lips were pressed thin and her eyes thrashed at his neck.

He knew she hated him, but that was alright with him. Severus was used to being hated. He made his way over and sat in his chair, piling his plate with eggs and bacon. He also began to butter a piece of toast before Minerva cleared her throat.

"Where is Kittiara?" Minerva asked plainly. She sounded devoid of emotion but Severus knew she was boiling mad on the inside.

"Last I saw her she was making her way to her rooms just after supper." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"You really expect me to believe that? I know you two are probably shagging by now." Severus was taken back for a moment as he let his jaw slack. "Don't act so surprised. I only know because she practically shoved me off for daring to warn her that you can be dangerous. I was there that night, remember?" Severus regained composure before nodding gruffly.

"Actually, yes, I do remember you being a control freak." Minerva's face began to redden as her lips pressed thin in obvious frustration.

"It may have been none of my business, but it was for her safety. You know as well as I that any woman you ever get close to gets hurt or dies." Severus felt a sear of pain. Not physical pain of course, but emotional. You know, the kind that makes you feel as if your heart was wrenched from your chest. He just sat there and ate his breakfast in silence from that point. He knew that she had him.

* * *

Kittiara woke up and looked at the door. It was still safely locked and there never was a knock on her door. Perhaps her pursuer was in her mind after all. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed in a dark purple robe with gold stitching and brushed her hair, allowing it to flow freely to her lower back. Her curly raven hair shone against the morning light, bringing out her emerald eyes. She slipped into a pair of flats and made her way up to the great hall for breakfast. She walked in to find Severus and Minerva. Minerva looked angry and Severus had his eyes to his plate, clearly thinking to himself.

It could have been either one of them behind her, but she had a feeling it was neither. She did let her mind get away from her sometimes. She sat beside Severus and his eyes shot up at her. Kitty smiled and Severus just nodded before continuing to play with his food.

"Are you alright Severus?" Kitty asked carefully. She knew full well that Minerva was his enemy at the moment. He looked up at her with sad eyes. He looked normal to anyone else, but Kitty could see the tear that was forming in the corner of his left eye.

"You aren't afraid of me?" He asked.

"No, not really, why?" Severus looked taken back.

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday but you ran. I thought maybe..." Kitty shook her head and laughed.

"I let my mind get ahead of myself sometimes. What did you need to speak to me about?" Severus looked over at Minerva before looking back at Kittiara.

"I think it is something best spoken in private." Kittiara nodded in understanding. It was quite obvious that whatever Severus needed to speak with her about it was embarrassing for either him or herself.

"After breakfast then?" Severus's face lightened up a bit.

"Sounds alright with me. We shall meet in my office if you wouldn't mind."

"Sounds great." Severus smiled. He finished his meal and turned to kitty who was sitting there eating herself.

"I shall meet you there my dear." Severus nodded towards her before departing for the doors and disappearing. Kitty munched away at her food. Poppy, Hagrid, and a few students began to filter in. Minerva grunted at her.

"So, you too going to shag in his office, is that what it is?" Minerva asked gruffly.

"No, it's not like that Minerva. He just has something he wishes to discuss. Professional I assure you." Minerva's face softened a bit.

"Sorry, I tend to get ahead of myself. Perhaps instead of lunch you would have tea with me in my quarters today?" Kitty thought it over for a second before agreeing.

"Sure, that sounds great. Will Poppy be attending? I do miss her company." Minerva nodded.

"Of course. She has been a great friend to me for years. I'll see you then."

"yes, I'll be there. See you later." Kitty stood up before following in Severus's footsteps up to his office.

* * *

Severus paced his office with is hands behind his back. He had the gillywater ready and two wine glasses on the table. The pillows were fluffed, the bookshelves dusted. He couldn't find any other way to prepare. He even had cookies brought in from the kitchens. A small knocking sound was heard from the door. Severus's heart lept, it had to be her.

Severus rushed to the door before straightening his robes and smoothing his hair. He opened it to find that Kittiara indeed was there. Gesturing her inside, he closed the door behind her and offered her a glass of gillywater. She accepted with a nod before sitting in an armchair, the one Severus jerked himself off in the night before. He was suddenly thankful that his robes were forgiving. Severus poured himself a glass and sat opposite her.

"So, what did you need to discus Severus?" Kittiara asked in earnest.

"Well, how should I put this... Are you familiar with contraceptive charms?" Severus was quite nervous so he thought talking about this would help put himself at ease. It was a common subject in the wizarding world.

"No, not really. I know they exist, but I have never had to conjure one myself."

"Well, they are used to prevent potential pregnancies. I used one when we had intercourse on your desk. I was sure you would appreciate it." Kitty nodded.

"Yes, actually. I couldn't imagine having a baby, especially with my illness." Severus began to feel nervous again.

"Well, you see... I was drunk that first night. I don't remember if... If i used one." The room grew quiet for a moment. "I was hoping you would remember..."

"Actually, I didn't even realize you did the second time. So I'm sure you did." This put Severus's mind at ease a bit. perhaps he did indeed. He was very meticulous at doing so.

"Perhaps you are right. And anyway, it would be very unlikely between your condition and being only once."

"That it would. Severus, is this what it was about? Were you worried for me?" Severus thought about it for a fraction of a second before replying sulkily.

"Why, of course. I am always thinking of you."

Kittiara could feel her knees grow weak as she walked over to him and straddled his lap, finding his hard member already taking up space. Severus hissed in sexual tension. "Kitty, are you sure?" Kitty nodded as she pressed down with her hips, causing Severus to buck upwards. Severus could feel the strain of her wet panties being the only thing now between himself and the entrance as she had banished their clothing in a blink of an eye. She rocked on his cock, the fabric keeping them barely apart.

Severus felt his muscles tensing as he grew to his full size, her scent encouraging him even more. Gods, she felt so amazing, but he knew he would have to break it off, he had a meeting in a few minutes."Kitty, I have to go..." Kitty put a finger to his lips before replying huskily.

"I know..." She wriggled her hips causing Severus to pant, he needed to go inside and now, but Kitty wouldn't allow him. She bounced tantalizingly on his cock, but never allowing him to enter before she heard a knock on his door and bounced off. Severus's hard on was so stiff it hurt. He literally ached for her. Kittiara waved her wand, making their cloths pop back on them and she walked through the door.

"Morning Minister, I was just leaving." Kittiara said sweetly with a small bow before ducking out the door. Severus stood there uncomfortably with his hard on, happy his robes were so forgiving. Damned that witch will pay tonight. Gods that woman made his blood boil.

"Minister, how is your health?" Severus said with a feigned smile. The minister chortled for a moment before coming inside and shutting the door.

"Very good, thanks. I see yours has been too judging by the glasses on the table." Severus winced before waving them magically away."

"Purely business I assure you."

"Then perhaps could I be so bold as to ask after her? She really is a pretty thing."

"Ah, I wouldn't mind, but allas she prefers the company of women if you know what I mean." Severus and the minister chuckled before sitting on the couch.

"I am here in regards to the school finances and such. per the norm Severus. Let's get right to business." Severus hated financial meetings with the minister. He always knew how to belittle him and Severus hates being belittled.

* * *

Kittiara just finished her final Friday lesson. She packed up her things and put them away before making her way to her private rooms to freshen up. She didn't need Severus's scent to scandalize the whole affair. She showered and freshened her clothing with a spell before dressing and braiding her hair in the french style. She made her way out of her rooms and to Minerva's office.

She knocked before being greeted by Poppy at the door who hugged her. "It's been a while. Severus treating you better I hope." Kitty smiled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. He has been most accommodating." Poppy chucked before opening the door wider and swaying to the side to allow her entry. "Afternoon Minerva." Kitty replied. She hoped that this would help to mend their friendship a bit. She would hate to lose her.

"Yes, afternoon Kittiara. Sugar?"

"No, thanks." Kitty replied curtly before accepting her black tea and sitting on the sofa beside Poppy. Minerva's office was of parchment walls and deep forest green rugs on hardwood flooring. she had a large over plush sofa in a shade of maroon and two matching armchairs facing a fireplace. There was a cherry oak coffee table in front of the sofa which had a glass center. Minerva sat on the armchair to the right and poppy was closer to Minerva on the couch than Kitty was. There was a cat clock and many pictures of Albus, Poppy, Minerva, and Minerva's family littered along the walls.

Kitty felt herself becoming at home with the setting as it was rather relaxing. Poppy started with the usual gossip. "So, I heard that Severus has finally met his match." Kitty spewed tea from her lips before apologizing and cleaning it up with a wave of her wand. Minerva was laughing in a rather uncomfortable manner. "What? What did I say?"

Minerva managed to calm herself before replying. "Because that cold bastard couldn't possibly have a heart enough to love anyone else." Poppy smiled wide and giggled a bit.

"That wasn't what I was implying Minerva. I was referring to you putting him in his place at breakfast this morning." Minerva sat up straight in surprise as Kitty looked at her in shock.

"You did what Minerva?" Minerva's face grew serious as Kitty reprimanded her.

"I merely told him where to put it. He was asking after you and I told him that I wouldn't know. Frankly I don't know how you found out Poppy, but it wasn't something to boast about." Poppy looked a little hurt before replying.

"There was apparently a few ghosts listening in. Peeves to be exact." Minerva cursed at the ceiling while raising her fist. "Calm down Minerva, I wouldn't tell what it was exactly. Nor do I intend on telling anyone else."

"I know you won't Poppy."

"I just want to know why you were harassing him. He did nothing wrong." Poppy looked at Minerva who was turning red.

"Nothing wrong? Kitty do you realize what happened to the headmaster that proceeded him? He was murdered by Severus himself. He tortured many people, women, children. He helped rape and pillage villages. He is a horrid person. It is an outrage that he is even here." Poppy walked behind Minerva and began to massage her shoulders.

"Calm yourself Minerva." Minerva regained her posture and composure before Poppy allowed herself to sit again, but this time she sat in the armchair opposite Minerva.

"So, Kitty, have you shagged Severus yet?" Minerva asked in a sly voice.

"What? Kitty you're with Severus? Of all people?" Poppy's mouth gawked. Before kitty could answer Minerva chimed in again.

"What do you mean of all people?"

"Well, surely you know..."

"Actually Poppy, I don't." Poppy looked at Kitty for a moment before answering. Kitty shook her head.

"I should leave that story for another day. So kitty, are you with Severus?"

"I don't think it's official or anything, but I care for him, yes." The room was silent. Poppy was in shock and Minerva was both frustrated at withheld information and upset that she was with the bastard.

Poppy looked at the time. "On that note, I have to be back. My lunch is over and I have three students with the flu."

"I must leave too. I don't feel I should outstay my welcome." Kitty left quickly after Poppy, leaving Minerva to sip her tea alone, brooding.

* * *

Severus was relieved when the minister left his quarters. His member finally went down, but it ached to be touched again. Taking a swig of firewhisky to calm himself he sat down with a good book and read until dinner was to be served in the dining hall. About ten minutes to, he intercepted Kittiara at the door, pinning her gently to the wall just behind it.

"Would you have dinner with me in my quarters?" Kitty nodded and followed him willingly. When she had entered his quarters Severus shut the door and locked it.

"So, what's for dinner Severus?"

"You." He replied huskily before taking her into his mouth, kissing her roughly. He stripped her fast and massaged her breasts causing her to sigh. She was already wet for him from this morning. He could smell her muskiness, he reached a hand down between her folds and confirmed before spinning her around and pushing her against the table. Kitty moaned, whether it was a good or a bad one, Severus didn't know, but he slapped her right ass cheek. He swooned at the red mark left behind.

He grabbed his already hard throbbing cock and shoved it in balls deep. She hissed and moaned in pleasure. He rapidly fucked her in and out, grabbing her hair and occasionally smacking her ass. When he felt he was about to come, he pulled himself out and spun her around. "Kneel for your dinner." Kitty knew what he meant. he looked up at him in horror. Severus being impatient shoved his dick in her mouth causing her to gag. He didn't care, she was going to eat it. He pumped in and out, enjoying the feeling of her teeth scraping gently over his shaft. He came in her mouth and made sure she swallowed it all before he let her go.

She seemed to cower a bit. "Don't ever tease me and run again. Do you understand me?" Kitty looked at him with doe eyes before nodding. "Good, now I'll give you your desert. Severus placed her on the table and kneeled down and began to lap at her juices. She moaned and cooed. Her heart raced, her chest heaved and she shuddered as she was about to cum for him. He pressed three fingers in suddenly and she came over his fingers. he lapped her juices up and pressed her juices into her mouth which she licked clean.

"That ta girl. Now, Lets have a real meal shall we?" Kitty smiled.

"Lets." Severus called a house elf after they had dressed. The elf disappeared before returning with a feast. Both of them ate hungrily and they lay next to each other on the sofa, drinking and enjoying each others company.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, two in one day isn't like me, but I really felt it today. I hope you review as they keep me going.**

**To be continued...**


	15. Breathless

**So... That last chapter was a doozie. Well, I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thank you to all my loyal silent followers and everyone who is currently reading this story. Most of all thank you to all you reviewers, you really help me stay on track.**

* * *

Kittiara awoke in a daze. The sun burned her frontal lobe, the sounds of bustling outside the door made her head throb, and most of all, she wanted to crawl back into bed. Suddenly Kitty realized she wasn't in a bed, but rather sleeping in Severus's embrace on his old sagging sofa. It was comfy, she had to admit, but it was lumpy. She was surprised Severus slept there with her. She noticed all the bottles of liquor that were empty scattered around the sofa. She knew for a fact that she only helped with a half of one.

Severus had a problem with drinking she suddenly realized. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up or let it go. I mean technically he didn't hurt anyone by doing it, he wasn't going on a rampage or anything. He just passed out on the couch. It wasn't harming anyone but maybe himself. Kitty decided to ask Poppy about it in confidence. Kitty got dressed and cleaned herself up before making her way out of the office and down to the sixth floor. She walked into the hospital wing to see Poppy had just awoken maybe five minutes ago.

"Poppy can I ask you something private? I don't want it getting back to Minerva." Poppy seemed to think this over carefully before answering.

"Well, yes I suppose. But it is hard for me not to tell Minerva everything so I will need some gossip i can tell in it's place that will be juicier." Kitty thought about this for a moment. What if she didn't have anything good enough? She decided against it suddenly. This wasn't about her, it was about Severus and to Poppy and Minerva he was a subject that couldn't be forgotten or ignored.

"Never mind then..." Kitty turned to leave but Poppy gently took her hand and sat her down instead. She looked at her with grave eyes.

"Did he hurt you again?" Kitty frowned. Why did this always come up in their conversations? Was she just in it for gossip or was she seriously worried?

"No. It's not like that." Poppy pulled up her sleeves to find bruises from the previous night of love making. They looked like they were purposely put there.

"Your wrists say otherwise my dear." Poppy sounded both sad and hurt that Kitty didn't tell her. Honestly she didn't know they were there in the first place. He got over excited and was rough with the sex that was it. Kitty didn't see the big deal.

"It's nothing." Kitty stated as she pulled her arm away gently.

"Is there more bruising I should be worried about?" Kitty shifted in her seat. She thought about how he had her against the desk and she knew there must be a bruise there too.

"Poppy I'm telling the truth, It's nothing. He didn't intentionally hurt me, I swear." Poppy eyed her suspiciously.

"Is that what you were originally going to tell me? Was that he was hurting you?" Kitty shook her head

"No."

"Well then tell me what you were going to say."

"Only if you swear that it will never leave your lips." Poppy was the one uncomfortable now. If it was worse than him hurting her, then it must be horrible. She decided it was best to know and find out later what to do about it.

"I swear."

"Well... you see... I think Severus may have a drinking problem. I seen him passed out on his couch with about five empty bottles next to him. I'm worried about him and I know Minerva will never let him live this down." Poppy looked at her astonished.

"So, he has been drinking alot... But how did you get into his office?"

"I know the password. We enjoy chess together in the evenings and I fell asleep in the armchair." Kitty lied. She knew it wasn't a good one because she didn't know a thing about chess, but It was better then saying we fell asleep next to each other after shagging against a desk.

"Oh, I love chess. Fillius is rather good also, maybe we should play sometime."

"Sure. That would be... good." Kitty stammered a bit. She was a horrible liar, but at least Poppy was too busy thinking of plans to notice.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Kitty was shocked, but she knew she couldn't back down now. perhaps she will tell the truth later.

"Sounds good. I'll see you again then. But what should I do about Severus? Should I confront him, try to help him, or just leave him be?"

"Honestly, I would leave him be. He has been through so much, maybe he just needs to forget for a while. Unless you were lying about him hurting you, in which case you should do something."

"Alright thanks. I'll be seeing you."

"Before you go, tea at my office at noon. Don't be late." Kitty nodded before standing up and making her way to the great hall.

* * *

After eating her breakfast, she noticed Severus still wasn't there, so she made her way back up to his office to find him still asleep. Kitty wasn't sure if it was normal or not, so she tried gently shaking his shoulder.

"Severus. Severus, are you alright? Get up. Please get up." Kitty muttered to him in his ear. He wouldn't budge. She decided more drastic measures were called for. She took some ice from the ice bucked and slipped them down his robes. He jolted up and turned on her, obviously still dreaming. He grabbed her neck and slammed her against the stone wall and began to choke her.

Kitty felt her throat tighten and her lungs begin to burn. "It's... me... kit..ty..." She rasped. He was still in a trance and couldn't recognize her.

"You deserve to die witch. You don't just get away with killing my Kitty." She suddenly realized that he was fighting someone in his sleep to save her, but he was killing her at the same time. She thought quickly what to say. She was beginning to see stars and her vision was fading before she rasped the last words she could think of.

"I... Lo..ve... you..." Severus released and Kitty fell to the floor with a loud thud. She was grasping for air as it burned her lungs. Her throat was swelling and her consciousness was failing. Severus ran to her side and fell to his knees.

"I am so sorry... I was dreaming... you shouldn't have woken me... please be okay..." Kitty fell unconscious in his arms.

* * *

A few hours later Kitty woke up on his bed. He was tending to her with potions and a cool cloth for her throat to help with the swelling. "Severus..." Severus placed his index finger across her lips gently.

"Don't speak. you will only irritate your throat. It needs time to heal." kitty shut her mouth. She knew he knew best. Why must she love someone so broken, but then again, was she whole? No, she too was just as broken, but in other ways. But two broken halves make a whole when brought together, so maybe, just maybe they were meant for each other.

* * *

_Minerva's Point of View_

Minerva paced the classroom after her class left. She hadn't seen Kittiara since breakfast and it was nearly Lunch. She made her was up the stairs to Poppy's office for the usual tea. She knew Kittiara was supposed to attend, it made her secretly happy to know she was mending the bond with Kittiara. She did care for the girl after all. It was almost as if she was the daughter she never had.

Opening the door to Poppy's office, she seen her old friend pouring her a cup of tea the way she liked it and the third cup was poured as well, but the seat was empty. "Have you seen Kitty on the way here?" Minerva shook her head.

"No, I haven't Poppy. Why?" Poppy was slightly alarmed by this. She shifted in her seat.

"When wast he last time you saw her by chance?"

"This morning at breakfast." Minerva could sense the fear from poppy now. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what exactly.

"I have to go do something, I'll be right back" Poppy got up and left the room quickly. Minerva decided that she wouldn't be left int he dark and hurried along at Poppy's heels. They made their way straight to Severus's office. Minerva wondered for a moment why they may be there, but then it hit her what Poppy was worried about. Kitty, my god, what was he doing to her?

They entered the door forcefully to see a shocked Severus with a bowl of water and a rag. He was clearly on his was to refresh it. "Where is she?" Poppy inquired.

"She's alright, I assure you." Minerva lost her cool at this point.

"WHERE IS SHE SEVERUS YOU SNAKE!?" Severus took a step back before gesturing up the stairs. Minerva rushed up ahead of Poppy to find Kitty lying on Severus's bed with her raven hair splayed across a white pillow. Her robe was torn and she had bruises of Severus's hands around her neck, not to mention a long bruise along her abdomen, bruises down her legs, and down her arms. Minerva could only imagine the bruising in her intimate parts. She was furious.

* * *

_Severus's Point of View_

Severus dared to go up the stairs to try and explain the explainable. He had a bad feeling that he would have to be a criminal until Kitty awoke to tell them what happened and confirm his story. That is if she realized he was dreaming. If not he had a one way ticket to Askaban on his list in the near future. He saw Minerva look her over and turn to him in a rage.

"WHAT IN MERLIN DID YOU DO TO HER? WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS? ALL SHE DID WAS LOVE YOU." Her words cut through him like a sword. Gods, he wished he could rewind time yet again. He felt guilty enough without Minerva doing this to him. He felt like slapping the wretched woman, but decided that it wasn't worth the effort. Besides, it wouldn't help his situation at all.

"It's not what it looks like..." Severus stammered. It really wasn't. He woke up to her on the floor before him looking like this. He had no prior recollection of what happened, but he knew what it did look like. He was in for a world of trouble and he knew it.

"Then what exactly is it Severus?" Poppy asked. Minerva enraged at the tone she used.

"SPARE YOUR NICETIES. HE ISN'T WORTH IT POPPY. HE IS A TRAITOR AND A MURDERER. I JUST KNEW HE WAS CAPABLE OF SUCH THINGS... I JUST KNEW IT..." Minerva dropped down beside her unconscious friend.

"Minerva, I know what it looks like. Severus has the benefit of the doubt until Kitty regains consciousness to testify for him or against him." Poppy suggested. Severus was about to thank her, but Minerva interrupted as he opened his mouth, so he just shut it instead.

"He doesn't deserve it Poppy. It's quite clear what happened here." Severus's heart pained. she would never fully understand this situation would she? He could only pray for Kitty to have a fast recovery before Minerva took justice in her own hands. Severus knew deep down, she was fully capable of such things towards him. He winced at the idea.

"If you really feel that way about me Minerva, I would gladly be confined somewhere safe from everyone else until this matter is resolved." Severus suggested. perhaps this would help his case and protect himself as well from little ms. psycho over there for a little while longer anyways. Poppy smiled at him and Minerva's jaw dropped a little before Poppy spoke.

"Would you really be willing to do such a thing Severus?"

"Of course. I wasn't myself when this happened. I woke up to myself standing over her as she lye there unconscious at my feet. Perhaps that is best right now." Poppy nodded. She understood his need to be with kitty in her time of need, but she also understood him wanting to protect her.

"I will have Minerva escort you to Hagrid's hut. He would be glad for the company." Severus thought about it. He definitely wasn't going to over power Hagrid, and he wasn't on bad terms with him either, but not good ones either. Severus nodded.

"That would be good. Please, when Kitty gets up, tell her I love her and that I apologize for not being there when she woke." Poppy nodded.

"I'll take good care of her Severus. Your message will reach her also. I hope to see you sooner rather than later. Oh, and Minerva, please behave yourself." Minerva grumbled a bit before taking Severus to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

Severus knocked on the door to Hagrid's hut as Minerva watched with her arms crossed. He knew she didn't want to be here, but it was necessary for her to see him stay with Hagrid. There was loud barking from beyond the door. It was safe to assume it was Fang, and the cursing that followed was Hagrid. The door opened a crack before Hagrid managed to fight off Fang. Cursing and barking could be heard as the door wiggled back and forth a little. Then it opened half way when Fang calmed himself.

"What can I do fer ya?" Severus tried not to show his nervousness, but he wrung his hands which was quite the obvious tell.

"It it alright if I bunk with you for a few days?" Hagrid's face lit up to Severus's disbelief.

"Of course. I get pretty lonely out here after all. Come on in." Severus opened the door for Severus before looking back at Minerva crossing her arms in silence. "Er, you needin' somethin' Minerva?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm only here to make sure he makes it." Hagrid nodded gruffly before closing the door. Severus peered around the poorly lit hut. It was a humble abode, but it would serve well for what was about to transpire. "So, um... would ya like some tea?"

"That would be nice, thanks Hagrid. It's been a bit of a rough morning for me." Severus watched as Hagrid nodded quickly before walking over to the firepit where he placed a pot of water over. He sat down in an armchair before gesturing for him to have a seat.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Severus shrugged.

"It couldn't hurt I guess. I was alone as far as I knew while I slept. Kitty had left that morning and I was having a rough dream. Next thing I knew I was standing over her body..."

"She's dead?!" Hagrid asked in alarm.

"No, nothing like that. she is alive, but she looks as if I may have choked her. I'm terrified I actually did..." Severus let himself go for the first time in over thirty years with a near stranger. He let the tears fall. Hagrid got up and hugged him a bit roughly, but the thought was there.

"I know ya love her. She knows it too. I don't think you really hurt her. It wouldn't be like you." He soothed. Severus never thought in a million years he would be crying into a half giant's tunic.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Hospital wing..._

"Do you think she is alright Poppy?" Minerva asked the mediwitch. Poppy looked back at her with a grave look.

"She will live. But I don't know if that is a blessing or a curse."

"What do you mean?"

"She loves Severus... If he actually did do this... If he really... She will be heartbroken and sometimes that is worse than death. Besides if she goes back with him and he did... This could be a very bad occurrence."

"Do you think he really did this?"

"I think it is a possibility, just as it is a possibility he didn't. There is something I was told in confidence and I expect you to keep it this way between us..."

"What is it Poppy?"

"Severus may have a drinking problem... But he is a good man, I know he is... His school days he was just an outcast, but that doesn't make him evil..."

"But he killed all those people, he hurt Kitty, he..."

"Yes, but while he was working for Albus undercover, remember? If this is from alcohol, perhaps he needs our help more than anything."

"Perhaps... or perhaps he needs our swift hand... A life is at stake here Poppy there is no room for mistakes."

"Then lets wait for Kitty to wake up before we decide."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this entry. I am back from the weekend break. I really needed it. I got carpal tunnel from all the typing :) And thank you so much for all the reviews. keep them coming :)**

**To be continued...**


	16. No Words to Say

**Alright, I am forwarding this story by a few days just so we don't have to do the whole hospital wing sleeping stuff. I am no good when it comes to stationary stories... so anyways, I know i just published a good 3000 words or so today, but I thought you deserved a treat...**

* * *

It's been days since Minerva and Poppy had agreed to send Severus to Hagrid's hut. Severus paced the hut. He was going stir crazy. The door sounded and Severus whipped around and answered the door to find Minerva there. "Is she awake? Can I go to her?"

"She's awake but not much for talking... She did ask for you though... I don't think it wise but she insisted." Severus bounded across the grounds and up all six flights of stairs and burst into the hospital wing. He seen Poppy emerging from a curtain with a solemn look on her face.

"Is she alright?"

"She will live. Don't let her speak too much Severus... she has a lot of swelling." Severus nodded before entering where Poppy had previously left from. A small smile of relief from Kittiara. She when to open her mouth but Severus put a finger to it.

"Poppy said speaking will worsen your injury. You must rest love."

* * *

Kittiara's point of view.

Yes, Kitty knew he had hurt her previously but she was happy to see him none the less. She also knew deep down that it wasn't his normal self and had a feeling that the liquor had something to do with it. She watched silently as Severus took a seat comfortably next to her on the bed. "I didn't mean... I don't really know what happened... but I can guess. You see, I blacked out.. I don't know... one moment I was strangling bellatrix lestrange for hurting you and the next, you were at my feet unconscious..." Kittiara was mulling this over in her mind. He was screaming something about how dare your hurt her you bitch as he was choking her... Kit knew he wasn't himself that morning, but she never thought he would hurt her again. this was just a minor setback in their relationship to her.

He thought he was avenging her, not hurting her. She forgave him in this moment. Living through it, she knew he was telling the truth. She was given a piece of paper and a quill earlier and she said that Severus wasn't himself and it wasn't his fault. She had woken him up and he was still dreaming or having a nightmare more or less. Poppy let him off the hook much to Kit's happiness. Thank God, but was Severus really okay... He must have been mortified by the whole situation.

Severus took Kitty's hand and began to stroke it gently with his thumb. Kitty didn't pull away to try and show that she forgave him. Wait, was that a tear in his eye... That was the first time Kitty even saw any real emotion from the man. Kitty took her other hand and pulled him a little closer. Severus was making sure not to fall on her in any way, shape, or form. Kitty pulled him in for a long kiss. There was no tongue, no touching, just an innocent kiss. And in that kiss, Kittiara was able to communicate her love for him, unconditional love. she had no idea the extent of torture this man endured over the years, but what she did know is that he had a lot of monsters to deal with in his life, both personal and public.

Severus bent his head into Kittiara's shoulder and sobbed silently. Kitty could only imagine how it felt to know everything was still okay even after a tragedy like this. She knew that he was afraid that he would lose her. He was a lonely man who's only real desire right now is to be with her. Kittiara wasn't quite sure if she made a mistake that first night sleeping with him at first. Over the course of the past few weeks he has shown her that she made the right choice. Yes, he wasn't whole, yes, he was broken, but who isn't? She herself was broken.

There is always a level of risk to a relationship, but it's just about those who are brave enough to take it. If she didn't take that leap of faith, she wouldn't be there with Severus that day, she would have never been choked out, but she also wouldn't be this happy. He brought someone out in her that she didn't know existed. He made her feel confident, sure, and even a little safe. I know, that sounds so contradictory, but she went from being a terrified, paranoid, careful woman at the beginning of the year to being the woman she was today.

Kitty seen Poppy enter the curtain from behind Severus. He quickly sat up straight and wiped his eyes so she wouldn't see. It was in such a fluid movement that it wasn't noticeable if you didn't know he had been crying. "When do you think she will be released?"

"It's hard to say, but I would hope tomorrow. Now that she is conscious, she can take the potions necessary for her recovery." Severus sighed in relief. He would look forward to having her back around.

"Thank you Poppy." She smiled a small smile.

"Don't get me wrong, she will be discharged, but she will be in a lot of pain, especially with her illness, for the next few days." Kitty could see that one coming from a mile away. It was the story of her life.

"Can I stay the night with her?" Poppy thought about it for a moment.

"I think she needs her rest more than anything. You can come by after breakfast tomorrow and we will see where she is at."

* * *

**So, there is your extra little treat there. The next chapter obviously she will be released and it will have much longer chapters per the norm. please don't forget to review. Thank you.**

**To be continued...**


	17. Reality

**So, just wow on the views yesterday guys. we surpassed the most views in one day yet again with this story at 330 views. Thank you so much and also thank you for the reviews. They really do keep me pumped up and really make my day bright. Well, I'll give you this chapter without further or due.**

* * *

Kittiara woke up with the sun shining on her face from the window above her bed. She swallowed and instantly winced. It was like swallowing shards of glass. The swelling had gone down, but she was still sore. It was to be expected according to Poppy last night, but would she be released today was the question she really wanted answered. Poppy entered the curtain with more potions and placed them on her bedside table one by one while explaining what they are.

"Morning Kitty. I hope you are feeling better today. I have your meds here, this one is for the pain, this one is for keeping the swelling down, and this one is your normal potion for your condition. Severus brewed them himself. He insisted and I can tell, he really cares for you." Kitty smiled up at her and tried to sit up but her strength failed her. She needed her potion.

Poppy helped her sit and propped her up with a few pillows. "You didn't take your usual potion yesterday. I know because Severus found it on the bedside table of your rooms. You will have to wait until it kicks in before we can evaluate further whether you can go yet or not. At this point another night seems to be what is needed." Kitty's smile fell. She really didn't want to have to stay. She hated it here and most of all, she hated how Poppy, Minerva, and Severus have been swooning over her like she is an injured child.

Poppy heard the door to the wing open and rushed out through the curtain, taking care to close it completely so Kitty could have her privacy. Kitty listened carefully to the voices outside her curtain. It was Severus, she could tell that much, but it was difficult to make out what she was saying to Severus. She sounded almost angry, but Severus sounded almost surprised and sad at the same time. They bickered back and forth a bit, their voices rose and fell, but Kitty couldn't make out a word.

A few moments later, Severus appeared from behind the curtain and Sat beside her on the bed, stroking her hand. Kitty smiled at him, but he still looked grave. There was a twinkle in his eye, but at the same time, he almost seemed sad at the look of how she was looking. Kitty tried speaking for the first time since the incident. The words came out rough and raspy, completely unlike her usual cheerful melody of a voice.

"What happened?" Kitty's throat burned with every syllable. She began taking her potions one after another until she finished the third as she waited for Severus to answer her question. He seemed to fidget and shift from side to side. "Severus?"

"I.. well... we... you..." Poppy at this moment popped in from behind the curtain to take the empty bottles. "Poppy... I think it would come better from you." She turned and placed the try back on the table before sitting on the other side of the bed.

"You mean about the..." Severus nodded so Poppy continued. "Well, Kitty, you and Severus were sexually active, yes?" Kitty nodded, not sure where exactly this was going. "Well, Severus had made aware to me that his is worried you may be pregnant. I haven't done a test as it would be too soon to tell, but I think you should remain here until we find out because of your incident." Kittiara was both happy and angry.

"I don't want... to stay..." Kitty coughed in between scratchy, painful words.

"Poppy, if it is alright with you, I could care for her during this time." Poppy looked unsure. If he had this kind of episode once, what if it happened again.

"Please..." Kitty said before a coughing fit. Poppy seemed to melt.

"Okay, but I will be checking in a few times a day until I see fit. Your classes are out of the question and Severus is to accompany you wherever you go." Severus spoke next.

"Thank you Poppy. Please keep this hush hush. I know how you like to gossip to Minerva about everything. The last thing Kitty needs is more stress."

"Of course. This would be Kitty's news to tell if she is pregnant, but I don't think that is the case. She shows no signs." Severus helped Kitty get to her feet and supported her body weight with his arm and shoulder. She could barely stand, let alone walk, so Severus swooped her in his arms and turned to leave with her before Poppy turned him around with a tap on his shoulder.

"If anything, and I do mean anything remotely like this ever happens again, you will answer to me as well as Minerva and the Ministry of Magic, do I make myself clear?" Poppy's sudden stern voice reminded Kitty and Severus that even though she is a healer by nature, she can also have the bite of a python.

"Well noted." Severus replied in his sly snakelike voice. He carried Kitty off and up to his rooms.

* * *

Minerva's point of view

Minerva watched as Severus carried Kitty up the stairs before storming into the hospital wing, pointing towards the door frantically. "Are you seriously letting her go with him after all that?" Poppy turned towards Minerva before speaking and gesturing for her to sit. They sat beside one another on a hospital bed before continuing there conversation.

"Actually, it was by request of Kitty as well. She preferred it over the hospital wing. She's much like you Minerva, she's not one to be fussed over." Minerva gave Poppy a look that looked at her incredulously as if she must be joking.

"I don't know the extent of her situation as you do Poppy, but I do know that she is not well. When I first knew she wasn't well, she nearly passed out in my arms. I don't dare ask what it is, but I do know that it isn't good. Severus can't be making things any better with that sort of abuse."

"It was an accident according to Kitty. He thought she was someone else. He was having a nightmare..."

"I don't give a flying fart what he was or was not dreaming. He hurt her, end of story."

"She seems to feel safe with him. Besides I gave him proper warning what would happen the next time."

"The next time she could be dead." Poppy's jaw dropped. She hadn't completely thought that one through although she highly doubted that Severus would kill her. He did love her and she could tell.

"He loves her Minerva... Maybe we should give him this one chance."

"You can't be serious?" Poppy couldn't stand this banter any longer. She knew that Minerva was in the dark with a lot of these things that Poppy knew and the only reason she knew was because she was the school med witch.

"Minerva, I won't argue with you, but if you only knew the whole story..." Minerva threw her hands in the air in disgust.

"But I don't Poppy, so unless you plan on telling me, then don't throw this in my face." Poppy sighed.

"A lot of it I cannot tell you because it isn't confirmed, but the little I can isn't my business to tell... She doesn't want people knowing because she doesn't want to be treated any different." Minerva looked at her gravely.

"Is what she has that bad? Isn't there a cure?" Poppy returned the look.

"I can't go into details, you know that... but, yes, it is that bad. No, there is no cure. She's dieing Min..."

"Because of Severus?"

"Not necessarily. She had this before she came to Hogwarts." Minerva took an inhale of breath.

"It's not contagious is it?"

"No, of course not... But it is very painful. I never told you this, but she appreciated that you never asked her questions on that stairwell. She did tell me of the incident." Minerva nodded in understanding.

"We never had this conversation." Minerva concluded with a small frown as she regained her composure. "Please excuse my my dear Poppy, I have a class to teach."

* * *

Severus's Point of view

Severus watched Kittiara fall asleep after the minor sleeping draft he gave her. She needed the rest and they both knew it just as they both knew she could be stubborn and would refuse to sleep otherwise. Severus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead when she finally drifted off to sleep. Severus left her room for a moment to make his way to the kitchen in his apartment to make some tea. It would help him stay awake and help sooth her aching throat.

Placing the teapot on the stove to boil he began to try and rethink that night. What he had did to her and why. He strained himself but still couldn't remember hurting her. Why did these nightmares seem to haunt him so? Just then a knock sounded on the door. He made his way to his office to open it expecting to find Poppy, but to his surprise, he found Minerva.

"Minerva, what do I owe the pleasure?" Severus said Silkily, his voice positively dripping in sarcasm.

"May I speak with you, Severus?" Severus was slightly puzzled by this but stepped aside to allow her entry. She sat without waiting for the offer and Severus sat opposite her in the armchairs.

"Go on." Severus urged. He had better things to do than listen to this woman complain.

"I owe you an apology. I didn't realize... "

"Don't. You owe me nothing. You were looking out for a friend. I hurt her... I don't deserve apologies." Minerva cringed at the ease he was able to say this to her. He was clearly in pain about the whole thing, but as usual he showed indifference in the matter.

"How is she?" Minerva asked attempting at a change in subject.

"Resting at the moment. I gave her a minor sleeping draft to help. Merlin knows how stubborn she can be." Minerva stifled a giggle at this.

"That she is Minerva, that she is. Kind of reminds me a little of you."

"Naw, I'm not stubborn Severus. I just have strong opinions." Severus laughed at this one, joined by Minerva.

"That's one way of looking at it I guess."

"On a more serious note. What exactly is going on with Kitty."

"What do you mean?" Severus knew Kitty didn't tell anyone she didn't need to.

"Don't play dumb with me Severus. I know you of all people would know. A few weeks before she decided to be with you, she nearly passed out on the staircase. I helped her, no questions asked. I know it's not good and I'm worried about her." Severus sighed. Kitty would have to explain to her, he knew this. Perhaps he could help spare her the pain by telling Minerva himself and make her swear not to say anything to anyone, especially not Kitty.

"She's dying Minerva. She has a rare form of degeneration disease caused by prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse."

"How long does she have?"

"A long time, unfortunately."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's extremely painful Minerva. Every once of her is constantly on fire, every second of every day."

"Isn't there anything you can do Severus? You are so skilled at potions... perhaps..."

"I am already trying Minerva. I have been since I first found out." Minerva understood now, the reason that regardless of how he hurt her, she would always feel an obligation to give him another chance. He loved her, but he was also up day and night brewing, trying to find a cure to the incurable.

"I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Don't dwell on it Minerva, It doesn't suite you."

"I have to go... But, I won't say a word... thank you for telling me Severus." Minerva got up to leave and made her way out the door, leaving Severus to watch after her. He wanted to explain, to try and rationalize what he did so many years ago to her, but he knew he couldn't. He was finally in a good place with her after so many years of scorn. They haven't been friends since Albus's death, which was also his doing.

Severus really couldn't blame her for hating him. Everyone that comes too close to him seems to die. It was inevitable. Kitty too would die. Not now, not in the near future, but she was going to die. Lilly got close to him, she died. Albus go close to him, he died. His parents were close to him and they died as well. Kitty is now close to him and is dieing. It must be a curse, he thought vainly. He knew better, but it seemed like it anyhow.

The teakettle began to scream so Severus got up from his seat and turned off the burner before pouring himself a cup and seeping it with an oblong teabag. He sipped on it in his chair with a book on his lap to try and concentrate on something else for a while. He drank his tea and attempted to mull over his problems and relax a little before Kittiara woke up in an hour or so.

* * *

**So, thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. Also please remember to review. I do love reviews. You may also pm me if you feel like you don't want your review public. Thank you for reading.**

**To be continued...**


	18. Lakeside Manner

**Hey everyone, just updating your story with another chapter for you all. Please enjoy and don't forget to review...**

* * *

Severus made his way up to Kittiara's room with a fresh cup of steaming hot tea. Green tea with a bit of honey in it, just how she liked it. He brought it up the stairs and into her room as she greeted him with a small smile. Without a word Severus handed her the cup. "It's hot, careful." Severus grabbed himself a cup as well. Kitty sipped it and smiled.

"You remembered." Severus smiled in return.

"Of course I did." Now Severus wasn't a man to openly declare his love, so simple things like remembering preferences was his only way of showing it. You would never hear him say directly I love you, but he would say similar and insinuate that phrase. Kitty knew this and smiled at this remark. She knew she was loved when he remembered just how she liked her tea. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit. My throat doesn't hurt as much, and the swelling feels like it's going down." Severus nodded. That's good, he thought. He wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore if he had hurt her any more than he had in the past. He would never have touched her like that on purpose. His choices from the past seemed to always catch up with him, from the choice to becoming a double agent, to obeying the dark lord, to killing Albus at his own request. He never could change the past or go back in time, but he could try and prove that he was a different person than the one who made these choices.

"I'm glad. The tea should sooth as well. How is your aching today?" Kitty seemed to think this over for a moment before replying very carefully.

"Sore yet, and a bit weak. Nothing too much above the norm, so I guess I'm okay there." Severus frowned a little. The disease shouldn't be progressing like that. Perhaps it was the incident that made it so, but if it didn't improve soon, he would have to revise her potion again. Also he would have to work harder and faster on the potion to cure her. He prayed to Merlin that he could discover the cure, for Kitty. He didn't want the fame, the money, or the glory. He only wanted to live a long life with Kittiara by his side and this disease would take that away from him.

"I'll try to improve your potion for you as well as work on the cure harder than before. I am sorry... " Kitty shook her head slightly.

"I know you would never mean to hurt me, Severus. I find myself caring for you deeply and I know that you feel the same." Severus nodded. He felt as if she was either reading his mind or just knew him that well already. It almost made him smile, almost. It was nice to know that she cared about him as much as he did for her.

"Yes, but I did hurt you... more than once." Severus said as he looked at the bruises around her neck, resembling his hands. He also noticed a bruise across her abdomen from him bending her over his desk and fucking her so roughly. The thought of her hot, tight pussy made his member twitch slightly, but he quickly banished it from his mind. He could never ask that of her, especially not after what had happened. No, Severus knew he would have to make do with thoughts of what it felt like and be satisfied by his hand alone.

"Maybe, but that wasn't really what you were doing. You were hurting Bellatrix Lestrange for killing me. You were in the middle of a nightmare. It was my fault, I tried to wake you after you had been drinking heavily." Severus frowned at her taking blame for his actions. Was that how she had put things to Minerva and Poppy? He had hoped not, it made her sound like she liked to be hurt and Severus didn't like this at all.

"No, you did not force my hand, nor did you force me to drink. Therefore, it was not your fault. It is mine. Don't ever let me hear you say that again." Kitty's eyes widened at the man before her. She didn't realize what a man she had, one that wouldn't let a woman take the fault for a man's actions. She was both glad and a little fearful at the consequences for having said this.

"I understand. "

"Good." Severus put simply. "Now that that's behind us, I want to discus something with you if you are feeling up to it." Kitty smiled a little and nodded.  
Alright. Well, I have a suspicion that if I did forget the contraceptive charm that night, maybe I forgot them before this too. Therefore, you could be pregnant which could worsen your condition and put you both at risk. It would take great care to have you both live through this. There is a chance you may not be, which is what is best to hope for I think. But on the off chance you are, I would like you to know that I would stay. I'm not going anywhere."

Kitty looked baffled at this. She didn't think there was a very good chance of her becoming pregnant so soon, not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind and excited her to have someone to live for. She hoped that in time Severus would be enough to live for and she wouldn't need a child to be involved and watch their mother die. She thought that severus may be right in this instance and it would be best if she wasn't. "I'm glad you would stay. And I don't think I am pregnant. Like Poppy said, it is rather unlikely, especially with my condition."

Severus gave a sigh of relief. That was a good thing. He didn't want to be the reason she stayed with him to be a child. He wanted her to stay because she wanted to stay, not because she felt forced or trapped into it. They finished their tea in silence after this, each mulling this conversation over in their minds. After they were finished, Severus finally piped up.

"Do you feel up for trying to take a small walk? I know I would have to support you mostly, but I think it would do you good to get some fresh air." Kitty nodded.

"By the black lake then? I think it would be nice." Kitty replied softly. It was almost like he had asked her on a date, but she knew that he would never do that. It was as close as she was ever going to get to one. It would be nice taking a walk by the lake while the sunset. She knew it was getting late, but she really wanted to see the stars. And no one would suspect as it would be after the student's curfews soon, so not many would be outdoors, if any. Severus helped her to her feet and let her lean on him a bit as she regained her balance. The potion was kicking in for the most part,but she was still in quite a bit of pain.

The air by the lake should help as she could imagine them cuddling while watching the stars. She tried her best to stand on her own and found she had succeeded. She was rather wobbly but she was able to walk. Severus offered his arm to her and she took it gladly. He would steady her on the way to the lake.

They made their way out of his office door and down the seven flights of stairs before making their way out the door to the castle. The air outside was cool and fluid, a refreshing feeling that was well welcomed by them both. Kitty inhaled deeply, it was almost clear, like the freshest air you could ever imagine. It reminded her of her home in the woods, but moister from the lake. The sky was beginning to color as the sun kissed the lake. There was also a slight autumn chill in the air. Severus steered her gently down to the lake across the soft dewgrass from the sprinkle they received that morning.

They made it to the lake and Kitty lost her footing and grabbed Severus's robes as he encased his arms around her gently and firmly as possible. "Perhaps we should sit here for a bit and rest." Severus suggested thoughtfully. Kitty was grateful as she was losing her strength and would need a little while to rest. She was surprised at Severus's ability to sense her needs so naturally. She smiled softly.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear as he helped her take a seat beside the lake. He took a seat beside her and took his wool frock off and draped it over her frail shoulders. She snuggled in against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and they watched the sun paint the sky.

* * *

Poppy's point of view

Poppy knocked on the door to Severus's office to find there was no answer, so she opened the door and called out inside. "Anyone here? Severus? Kitty?" She couldn't find any sign of them. She began to panic before she realized that Severus's frock was gone, so they must have gone for a walk. She instinctively looked out the window in Severus's study to find them sitting snuggled against one another by the lake. At this moment Poppy was sure of one thing. Severus really did care for Kittiara.

She watched them as they drew closer and Severus pulled his frock over Kitty's shoulders. Then something she wasn't expecting, Severus placed a hand gently under her chin and kissed her against her lips. She seemed to kiss him back as things grew more passionate, She had difficulty pulling her eyes away. They were really about to make love on the grounds. She finally tore her eyes away and made her way back to her office to try and ignore this fact. when she found herself in the privacy of her own room, she found her hand beginning to reach down between her folds.

* * *

Severus's point of view

Severus placed a finger under her chin and brought her face up gently to his and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. It grew heated and passionate, their lips bruising against each other, their tongues battling for dominance. Severus placed a hand behind her head as he gently lay her down in the grass. He pulled up as he muttered the contraceptive charm on her belly before resuming their kiss, his member clearly pressing against the strain of his jeans. Kitty made quick work of the buttons and released his straining member, who already had a bead of want on it,s tip. He wanted her so bad, it hurt, but she was going to focus on pleasuring her for a change. After all, he almost lost her a few nights ago.

She grabbed for his member, but Severus slapped her hand away gently and brought both of them above her head and pinned them with his hand. He then massaged her breasts and was rewarded immediately with her moan. The stars were starting to dot the sky as Severus rolled her skirts up her thighs and bent down to like her folds. He concentrated his efforts on her clitorus and watched as she began to buck her hips at him and moan incoherently. He knew she was enjoying this immensely.

He then smiled up at her and positioned himself at her entrance before she was going to come. He waited for her to come down some and then slowly worked himself into her. She felt so tight and hot for him. Her moisture pulling and pushing at his member, threatening to make him pulse his seed into her. He resisted as he pleasured her and he reached a hand between them where they met and began to stroke her to orgasm.

He could hear her sharp intake of breath as she began to climb into her climax. He began to move slowly as he did this, causing her to spill over the edge as she convulsed around his cock, causing him to almost release. He resisted and almost didn't succeed. He remained in her still as he let his own orgasm fall before he came into her. He wanted to save it for a little later. He began to move into her slowly once again, still paying attention to her clit as her orgasm began to fall, she immediately climaxed again and a second, bigger wave washed over her. that was it, Severus convulsed as well and pushed into her in a few uneven movements panting as he released his seed into her protected womb.

He moved off of her and pulled his pants up after letting her skirts down. He lay beside her and they watched the stars twinkle as one streaked across the sky. "Make a wish" Kitty joked. Severus did though. As silly as it sounded, he wished they would be together until the end of his days. He rolled over to look into her eyes and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so glad you belong to me." He whispered in her ear. She smiled. She knew that in the complex language of Severus, that means he loved her. He was very possessive over her, in a good way, but possessive none the less. Kitty realized in that moment that she loved every moment she could steal from Severus and she would cherish every single one.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It sort of concludes that Kitty and Severus are indeed happy with one another. I am going to take a little vote by pm. Please do not leave this in a review, just pm me. do you want kitty to be pregnant, or would you rather it be a scare? again, pm only please. Thank you. Also, please review. **

**To be continued...**


	19. Time for Tea

**I know it has been quite a while, but I had been struggling to find some free time. Then when I did find some, writer's block began to cloud me, so a thought grabbed me, I write so much better after a beer or two... so I am here, drinking a beer and writing you a chapter to be published hopefully tonight by three am, because that is when my husband gets home and he likes to cuddle and talk about his day... but anyways, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Kittiara awoke next to Severus in his bed. She looked over at his form and realized he was watching her sleep. "Morning beautiful." He said to her as he kissed her firmly on her lips. Kitty wanted very much for it to deepen and him to end up inside of her again, but Severus broke it off short. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Do you think I can join Minerva for tea today?" Severus seemed to mull this over in his mind for a moment.

"I don't see why not. I will walk you down though. You still need some time to heal. Here is your potion." Severus handed her the vial. She took it and drank it quickly, wincing at the horrible taste she had never quite grown accustomed to.

"Thank you." She kissed him this time, rolling over on top of him. She wanted him, but she knew he was probably still tired from the night before. She released him but he took his hand and pressed her lips back down on his and rolled her over, his knees pinning her to the mattress. She could feel her hot wetness pool into her panties. He muttered a wandless contraceptive spell before pulling up her skirts and allowing his member to press against her panties, teasing her. She moaned. "Severus... please."

Severus teased some more, he even went as far as rubbing her clit while pressing his hard cock against her panties, which were the only thing between them. He brought her so close to orgasm that she was about to spill over the edge before he withdrew his hand and cock and smiled wickedly at her. He took something from the bedside table and smiled. He showed her an oval like contraption and inserted it up into her vagina. It pressed firmly against her G-spot which caused her to squirm a bit.

"This, is a contraption from the muggle world that I thought we would have some fun with. I have charmed it to do as I please, so if I want to give you a little jolt of vibrations there..." Severus demonstrated which caused Kitty to pant as he brought her close before stopping it again. "and when I want to stop, I can whilst only using my mind. I think this will keep you going at tea. You are not to take it out all day, nor are you allowed to wear underwear today." Kitty could feel more warmth pool between her thighs as she thought about Severus taking control like that, being dominant turned her on as he was ordering her to keep a pleasure maker inside of her. The most arousing part is that he would be doing it whenever he wanted to and he didn't want to make her cum until he decided.

"Now, give me your underwear and get dressed in these." Severus handed her some robes. "And enjoy your tea." Severus chuckled. He knew she would enjoy this little risque rampage they were about to embark on to keep the spark going. This way he could pleasure her whenever and however he pleased, even at dinner, which he fully planned on implementing at random moments during the day.

Kitty got dressed in the robes Severus handed her and smiled at the thought she didn't have underwear on and was going to have tea with Minerva and Poppy. She kissed Severus goodbye when the parted ways one floor above the first floor. She knew that he would know exactly when she was about to cum because he was skilled with legitimacy. No doubt that is what he was using to control this object wedged against her G-spot. _ Merlin, every time I move I can feel it press there, damn... He better finish me off tonight or i_ will. Kitty thought to herself. Severus's voice appeared in her head as the device vibrated a couple times causing Kitty to have to lean against a stairwell for a few moments until it finished or she would lose her footing. _No you won't. And whether or not I decide to reward you depends on your behavior today._ Severus joked in her mind.

The vibrations stopped to her relief as her legs shook. She regained her composure as she finished her journey down to the first floor and entered Minerva's office. This was one way to accompany her there... She had a feeling he wasn't going to leave her mind anytime soon. "Morning Kitty, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to Severus. I thought I would join you ladies for tea this morning." Kitty replied nodding to Poppy.

"Please, sit." Minerva replied, readying her tea the way she liked it. Kitty sat on the couch, causing an amazing pressure. It caused Kitty to moan deep in her throat, causing Poppy to look at her curiously.

"Just a bit sore yet." Kitty assured Poppy before the device began to vibrate causing Kitty's pulse to race and her breath to start to quicken. she tried her hardest to hide the fact that she was getting closer to her orgasm and it stopped suddenly. Severus was clearly enjoying himself. She regained her composure, completely aware of the object about the with of Severus's penis inside of her vagina. Minerva offered her the tea and gave her a strange look.

"Are you sure you are well enough to be here?" Kitty nodded.

"Yes, Severus said it would be alright and you two would watch over me whilst I am here." They both seemed content in that answer. Kitty smiled to ensure they bought it. The pleasant sipping of tea resumed as the girl talk ensued.

"So, he has been treating you right, yes? It was just a fluke that he had nearly choked you to death?" Minerva inquired. Poppy gawked at her.

"You shouldn't be asking her things like that Min..."

"It's fine Poppy. Yes Severus has been a complete gentleman." Minerva looked at her a little skeptically. It was an odd look, as if she had something to hide.

"Is there something you wish to say Minerva?" She shook her head, clearly resisting to spill all, but she wouldn't budge on the issue. Clearly something was going on but she was holding back. Just as this thought passed Kitty's subconscious, the vibrating began again, almost too perfectly to get her mind off this subject. Severus had something to hide too, Kitty could feel it, or it could just be that amazing sensation between her legs right now, that constant reminder that she was going to get laid tonight.

"Clearly you are mistaken my dear. I would never withhold gossip of any kind from you, let alone Poppy." Poppy smiled upon hearing this, but she knew that sometimes secrets still remain hidden and those are the juicier ones to find out about and there definitely we as secret. Kitty knew that Severus had a secret as well.

"Are you quite sure Minerva? Severus didn't talk to you at all?" The feeling got stronger as the device seemed to quicken. Severus's voice was in her mind now. _Don't pry my dear. It isn't polite._ Minerva looked nervous after a little while. Could Severus had told her that she knew? No, she wouldn't be asking questions if she knew because she wouldn't want Poppy to know too... The room laid silent for what seemed like ten minutes. The vibrating stopped as well. Even Severus seemed to shut up in her mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Minerva quickly sprang up out of the chair and practically ran to the door to answer it. when she opened it, Severus was standing there. "May I join you ladies?" Minerva laughed hysterically and Poppy and Kitty just stared at her. She was definitely acting rather suspicious.

"Of course you can't. This is a Lady's tea. That is unless you have something to tell us." She joked, pointing below his belt.

"Well, I can assure you and Kitty can also contest that I am surely not a girl." Severus made sure to emphasise the word not. Minerva looked at Kitty shocked. She was shagging Severus. She couldn't believe it. Kitty glared at Severus. How could he air their private lives in front of her friends. Friends that don't even approve to begin with.

"I... We... uh..." Kitty stuttered, dumbstruck. Severus smirked at her.

"Didn't you know that we were shagging? She didn't tell you, I'm surprised. It's all she can ever seem to think about as of late." Severus was of course just jesting, but he was telling the truth right now. It was all she thought of for the past two days or so. perhaps she was a harlot? No, of course not, there was nothing wrong with wanting to make love to a man that you care deeply about.

"Severus, that doesn't mean you have the right to decide what she does and does not tell us in private." Minerva said as she regained her composure as before her jaw was slack as she stared incredulously at Kitty who seemed like the type to wait for such things. She quickly saved face however and rounded on Severus in such a manor. "You have no right."

"What? I have no right to prove to you that I have a penis? Didn't you know that Minerva? I thought that you of all people would know. After all, after all those years ago. Twenty to be exact, you were in a position that was... shall we put, very aware of the fact." Kitty could feel her eyes swell with tears as Poppy now stared at Minerva with that same slack expression.

"You used to shag Severus?" Minerva's head fell as she looked at the floor and fidgeted with her hands.

"A very long time ago... He was a student, I was new to the school... He was in my bedroom... naked. Lying on my bed, his member erect. He broke in, I swear. Nothing happened..." Kitty didn't hear that last part about nothing happening, she couldn't hold the tears in any longer before rushing out of the room crying. She locked herself into Severus's rooms and tried to take the contraption out but it wouldn't budge. Damned him. How could he not have told her, especially since Minerva and her were so close as of late.

How could Minerva not have told her anyway? Well, she did warn her about him, but that still didn't fix the problem that she was dating a man who wouldn't be honest with her about past indiscretions. If he didn't tell her about it, it means he still has feeling for her... that, she couldn't live with. Damned the consequences, she would not be with this man, she didn't care if she would die or not. She packed her things and started down the halls to her rooms. Damn him. Damn them all, the three of them.

She found herself behind her door and smiled as she locked herself in and unpacked quickly with the wave of her wand. She lay down on the bed, absolutely exhausted from her day. It was but just after noon, but sleep quickly overtook her.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did get writers block for a while, but I'm going to power through. I promise you, if I don't intend on finishing a book, you wouldn't see it in my profile. That should comfort you a little at least. This story will be one of my longer ones and I know how I want it to end. I may also split the book into sequels due to how expansive it will be.**

**Don't forget to review...**

**To be continued...**


	20. Truthful Revelations

**Hey everyone, please get comfy and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kittiara woke up that morning to a knock on her door. She got out of bed and pulled her sheer robe over herself before answering it. To her dismay and total rage, it was Severus with a huge grin on his face. "Forget something?" He asked with a grin.

"What? That you forgot to tell me that you shagged Minerva?" Severus looked at her funny for a moment.

"No I didn't..."

"Don't lie to me Severus." Kitty crossed her arms, she didn't want to hear it. She finally had enough of his crap. Severus looked at her neck that still had the imprints of his hands on her. Maybe it was better she didn't believe him... Maybe it was better if she wasn't with him for a while, at least until he figured things out.

"I didn't come to argue with you, kitten. I came for my pleasure maker." Kitty looked frustrated now that he mentioned it, she couldn't get it out last night.

"It's stuck, Severus. I'm afraid you won't be able to use it on another woman." Kitty tried to shut the door, but severus placed his foot strategically in the threshold.

"You see, only I can remove it." Kitty sighed in frustration before letting him in and lying down on the bed.

"Fine, get it out and then leave." Severus ducked between his legs and pulled it out before looking at her for a moment.

"If you want the whole story, ask Minerva. You didn't stay for it all." Kitty sat back up quickly.

"Why would I want to know?" Severus looked at her with sad eyes.

"Because right now, the lie is easier for you to believe than the truth. I never had her, she refused. I was a student, she was a professor. After that day, it was much too weird." Severus turned to leave, but kitty rushed out of bed and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"You tell me this and then what? You leave? That's not fair. Why didn't you tell me about Minerva before?"

"Because nothing happened." Severus replied simply before gently picking her up by the shoulders and moving her out of the way and continuing out the door and down the hallway. Kitty ran after him. Her hair was disheveled, she had her nightgown on, no panties. Her nipples were pressing against the silk fabric and her robe didn't cover much, just to her thighs. Her bruises were prominent, but she managed to step in front of him on the stairs before he got to the main level and planted herself there.

"Stop will you?" Severus slouched.

"What now woman?" He was clearly bored and tired of this conversation. He did seem to find it slightly amusing that she was in her night clothes and in public, but luckily for her, he was her only audience so far.

"You never apologize." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Clearly you are mistaken, I don't have anything to apologize for." Severus brushed past her "I; however, have paperwork that needs attending to, so if you would excuse me." Kitty chased after him, she didn't realize she had bare feet until she stepped on a bertie botts bean, but she continued anyway. She finally caught back up with him on the third floor. She was once again in front of him.

"Alright, alright. You win, you don't have to apologize, but don't go." Severus smirked wickedly at this for a moment.

"And why not Kitten?" There was that new pet name again. Kitty suddenly realized she really didn't have a reason except that her stomach felt sick.

"Because... because..." She stammered. Severus was definitely in control of the situation. "I... I care about you... deeply." Kitty tried. She knew she loved him, but it was just so hard to say. What if he didn't love her back and it was just for the sex? She had to be practical. The man is a cold killer, a death eater, there was no reason a man like that would have to actually reduce himself to be vulnerable, especially for love.

At this Severus pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Then let's get something straight. You belong to me." He kissed her forehead before continuing on and leaving kitty on the staircase, bewildered. It took her several moments before she realized she wasn't dressed appropriately and was on the third floor. Just as she was beginning to turn and rush back to her rooms to get dressed, a taken back Minerva rounded the corner and stood there with her jaw slack. She regained composure quickly to see Kitty frozen there.

"Are you alright Kitty? You seem... different." Kitty stood frozen there for a moment. "Do you need something?" Kitty pulled her robe closer before shaking her head. "Here, come with me." Minerva took her and guided her down the stairs and onto the first floor where she guided her into her office. "I'm going to let you borrow some of my cloths deary." Minerva walked off into her bedroom and brought back an emerald green robe. It was smaller than her normal garb, because it was from when she was much thinner and in her youth. Minerva handed it to her and smiled.

"Thanks..." Kitty let her night gown fall to the floor and Minerva stifled a gasp. It wasn't because she had just stripped in front of her, but her scars and bruises. She had no idea what this woman has been through and now there was no doubt in her mind that if anyone could handle snape, it was her. Scars crisscrossed along her back, bruises from Severus's hands at her throat, hand prints on her wrists, her left side had the scar tissue from being burned with flame. Also when she turned back towards her, she noticed a bruise across her stomach before she slipped the emerald robes over her head. They hung loosely on her, as if they would fall off if given the chance.

Minerva knew kitty was sick and that there had been trauma in her past, but this, she had no idea. She had a hard time pretending she didn't see that, but some things you just can't unsee. And she was so thin, there was no way she was eating properly... "Would you sit with me?" Minerva managed to say, regaining all visible composure. Of course she was still slightly shaken by what she had just seen, but she wasn't going to show this to Kittiara, as she knows all too well that she could be stubborn and full of pride. Kitty reminded Minerva of herself a little.

Kitty nodded and Sat down across the desk from Minerva. She was pale and almost in a state of shock. "About last night... I just wanted to clarify, Severus and I never actually had relations. He tried when he was young and foolish, but he was also my student. I could never think of him that way." Kitty nodded. She still looked as if she was staring off into space, like she was somewhere else entirely.

"Kitty... Kitty, what's on your mind dear?" Kitty didn't respond, she just nodded. At this point, Minerva knew something was going on inside of Kitty's mind... Something that Minerva would never be able to reach, but there was someone she did know who could reach it. The only problem was that Severus was probably the last person Kitty would want to see at the moment. No matter, he is the only one who can help right now. Minerva rushed over to her fireplace and used the floo to contact Severus. His face swam into view.

"What do you want?" Severus said rather irritated. clearly something happened to spoil his mood, but then again, when was he actually happy?

"Kitty is out of it... she needs your help... I can't get through to her, all she does is nod, she isn't even listening."

"That sounds like a personal problem." Severus was backing out before Minerva shouted at him.

"She's trapped in her own mind Severus. The only one who can help is you. please, if you have any sense of decency you will come and help." Severus walked through the floo and looked at Minerva with a side smirk.

"Only because you said please." Severus said in a sarcastic drawl. Minerva bawled up her fists in frustration at the man, but she reminded herself that this was about Kittiara, not about bashing his head in for being an impotent jerk. Although it took all the strength she had in her, she managed to calm herself down. Severus looked at Kitty very intently and waved his hand past her face a few times.

"Kitty are you listening?" Kitty nodded but her blank stare continued. "She was fine when I left her, something must have happened between then and now that caused her to relapse into herself. I will have to use Legitimacy." Minerva looked disgusted with this notion, but she knew that it was inevitable.

"Alright. But I'm not leaving." Minerva crossed her arms while Severus pulled up a chair to Kittiara and made himself comfortable.

* * *

Severus's point of view

Severus entered her mind and felt himself lose control of his body as his spirit made it's way into her mind. He could only imagine how pissed she was going to be to see him inside of her own mind, but he knew that he was the only one at this school that would know the art. When his head stopped swirling in circles he found that he was in one of her memories. He could see her with her arms folded, watching it too, with a ghostly look on her face which said it all. Severus turned and looked at what she was watching and he too went white like a ghost.

Kittiara was pleading, begging a man in a dark hood to stop. The man just kept coming closer, using the cruciatus curse laughing wickedly. When he finally stopped, she was twitching on the floor from the muscle memory. "Good, good, my disciple. now, bleed her out, but make it painful. I want some entertainment.." A sly voice said in a hiss. Severus realized that this was him... he was doing this to her... he knew deep down that he couldn't help her, but he had to. He ran to her and tried to hold her, but she wouldn't snap out of it. She was watching in horror. He shook her violently screaming at her to snap out of it. All she could do is watch and scream in agony as the death eater took out a long jagged dagger and begin to slice into her back.

"More, more..." The voice hissed.

"Yes master." The death eater replied eagerly. He then pressed the end of his wand into her and began to torture her again as she wriggled on the floor screaming in agonizing pain. The memory was getting to be too much for Severus. As Kitty was watching the memory, she was feeling the pain. She crumpled over in his arms. Severus feared for her, she wasn't in a position to deal with this, and he knew she didn't take her potion, because when he knocked she just got out of bed. It was a matter of time before she needed it.

He dared look again just as his former self set her aflame with the tip of his wand and she began screaming in agony. The memory fades and then one appears that Severus wasn't familiar with. He watched her walking over to a lump on the couch and seeing a bunch of bottles on the floor. she shook it and Severus was amazed to see himself jump up and lung at her and begin to choke her, muttering about some bitch hurting his love... horror stuck him as he realized that he really did choke her... Severus began to cry and Kitty suddenly for the first time looked at him.

"Severus?" She shook herself out of it and They were both brought back to reality.

* * *

Kittiara's point of view

She snapped out of it suddenly to see Severus sitting beside her, holding her hand. He came back for her... "Are you alright?" Minerva asked. Kitty nodded and Minerva frowned.

"I'm okay. Honest." Minerva lit up to hear her voice now. Severus really did it, he brought her back.

"Thank you Minerva for telling me of the situation. I should go now." Severus said in a drawl.

"Please... stay..." Kittiara said in a quiet, pathetic voice. It softened Severus's features for a moment before they hardened again.

"I can't and I won't allow myself to put you in danger any longer. If you want to be safe, stay away from me. Minerva was right, I am a dangerous man and everyone I care about dies." Severus made his way to the fireplace before Kittiara jumped up, lost her balance, and fell into Severus's arms, her hands clutching desperately to the back of his robes. He held her tight for a moment.

Severus simply sat her down on the chair where tears began to form in her eyes. How could he just leave her now like this. Severus turned to Minerva. "Take care of her." He said simply before disappearing into the floo while Minerva and Kittiara looked at him disappearing with bewilderment. Kittiara bit back the tears that stung her eyes. How dare he betray her like that... How dare he? Gods, that man frustrated her to now end. Minerva got up and hugged her.

"It will be alright. He will come around, he always does." Minerva said soothingly into her ear. Strangely thought, it didn't sooth Kittiara. The only thing that would sooth her right now, oddly, would be Severus whispering in her ear like he did this morning. You belong to me. It touched her so much that she almost sang with glee, but suddenly he was gone, just like that. How could he mess with her heart like this? But then again, wasn't it technically her that left him? Why was she so stupid as to have to ruin everything good in her life?

* * *

**I hope that this was a pleasingly long chapter for all of you. I also hope you enjoyed it thoroughly. I know it wasn't sexy or dirty, but this story wasn't meant to just be smutt. yes, it has smutt in it, but it is meant to be a romantic story between the two, complete with all the ups and downs.**

**To be continued...**


	21. Cleaning House

**This chapter is in Minerva's point of view as a friend of Kitty and also a third party. I think her thoughts are quite valid for this part of the book, so here we are, enjoy...**

* * *

Minerva did her best to comfort her distraught friend as Kitty had lost it as Severus left in the floo. She was now in tears and bawling her eyes out on her robes. She couldn't decide whether to tell her that everything will be okay and he will come around, or to tell her the truth, he was right. After she saw everything he put her through, both recently and in the past, she just couldn't shake the feeling that he could hurt her again without hesitation. She didn't know about the knife wounds being from Severus, but the bruises were quite obvious that they occurred within the last month or sooner depending on location.

Kittiara had obviously not eaten in quite a while, or that illness that was killing her must have something to do with it. Minerva didn't know the extent quite yet, but she did know what she was told, Kittiara was dieing. Minerva couldn't imagine going through that and knowing that it was inevitable, besides the pain that is. Pain is something everyone deals with, but death, yes we all deal with it at sometime, but not at her age. She looks, what, thirties? Minerva had lead a privileged life in scotland, so she couldn't imagine going through that. I mean, yes, she had endured stunning charms to her chest, but still.

"Everything will be alright my dear..." Minerva soothed her. She stroked Kittiara's silky hair and held her close, resting her chin on Kittiara's head. Kittiara was like a daughter to her already. Minerva felt this primal need to protect her, especially from Severus for some reason. But like any parent, Minerva knew that if you tell a child they can't have something, they want to have it all the more. It was just a little reverse psychology she told herself, making note to threaten to hex Severus's balls off if he ever goes near her again.

"I... my... heart... is broken..." Kitty managed to sputter out in between sobbs. Minerva knew that kitty doesn't cry often, but she was now. She felt honored to be trusted so much by Kittiara for her to cry on her shoulder like that. It felt good to be trusted, something that doesn't come easily, especially from a woman who clearly has been through a lot.

"Shhhh..." Minerva soothed again. She could feel Kittiara's chest rise and fall rapidly as she sputtered out her gutteral cries. Oh, that was it now, she was gonna kill him. He was going to feel the full wrath of Minerva McGonagall.

As Kitty began to quiet she fell asleep sniffling. Minerva gently lay her down on her couch and looked back to find her asleep. She would be out for at least an hour, so Minerva decided to make her way up to Severus's private rooms. She was going to make him pay dearly for what he did.

* * *

Minerva rapped on his door, rather noisily at that. No one answered so she knocked again, tapping her foot repeatedly. finally tired of knocking and knowing full well he was in there, she pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the door. "Reducto" Minerva said as the door crashed upon itself into a thousand little splinters. Severus looked up from his desk with a shocked expression. His hair was whispered around his face and his jaw was slack. It quickly wore off and he reached for his wand which Minerva shouted "Expelliarmus." And it was now in her hands.

Pocketing Severus's wand, she walked towards him as he stumbled from his chair and tripped over the leg of his desk and landed with a thud onto the floor. Minerva was hot on his tail with her wand pointed towards him. she straddled him with one knee on either side of his hips with her wand pointed towards the underside of his chin. Severus looked both terrified and smug at the same time. His eyes screamed don't kill me but his smirk said something much more cheeky.

"You know, there once was a time I would have really enjoyed this." Severus mused. Minerva didn't find this very funny and pressed the tip of her wand farther into the soft spot of his neck.

"Only in your wildest dreams Severus. You broke poor Kitty's heart. You deserve so much more than what I am about to do to you." Severus's smirk got wider. His mindset clearly wasn't at the wand pointed at the underside of his chin.

"Oh, I can only imagine." Minerva grew frustrated with him quite quickly. She then noticed the smell of whisky on his breath. Damn him, why must he always drink when she had a beef with him. He seems more complacent or completely rash when he drinks. A toss of the coin.

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Minerva asked in a slightly condescending tone as she let her wand up a bit to cross her arms over her chest. Severus's face fell.

"Just a little." severus said in a slow tone. He seemed almost ashamed at this point.

"A little huh?" Minerva looked around and seen two empty fire whisky bottles just off the top of her head. "I would say a lot. Don't you remember what happened to Kitty after you drank like that?"

"That's exactly why I ended it with her. If it's the cure you are worried about, I am still working on it." Minerva's blood began to boil. Her wand inserted itself back in it's threatening position as she began to redden with rage.

"I am worried about Kitty, not some potion. You broke her heart so you can drink? Is that it?"

"I can't stop... the pain of remembering is too much... And when I'm with her, it hurts all the more."

"Deal with it. Everyone deals with pain, but you know what? Kittiara fell asleep crying over your abusive ass. So either be with her, or don't ever go near her again, do you understand me? And if you so much as make her sad I will hex your balls off." Minerva threatened. "Get your shit in order. If you need to drink that badly, then you need to stop all together. You have a problem Severus, take care of it." With one last press of her wand into Severus's throat, she got up and walked towards the door, throwing his wand on top of his prone self before walking over the debris in the door frame where the door had once stood.

"You should really clean this mess up Severus." Minerva said snarkily, kicking a piece of debris before waltzing out the door. Minerva made her way back down the stairs to her private rooms on the first floor quickly as to not let Kitty wake up before she got there. She would be upset about losing her emotions in front of her as it is, let alone how she would feel if she thought she scared her off. Minerva took steps three at a time until she got to her rooms and let herself in and closing the door. She looked over at her couch and seen that Kitty was still sleeping soundly.

Minerva began to write a letter Madeye. Severus was out of control and he needed to know it and be on standby if he got out of line again. She would send for him and make Severus pay dearly. This is what the letter read:

_Alastor,_

_I was wondering how you were doing. I'm sure you have plenty to do on this fine day, but I'm afraid so do I. Severus has been quite difficult to handle as of late, but I am still okay. I do wish to ensure that in the future if he steps too far out of line that I may send for you to help me. He is a death eater I am sure you are aware and needs to be taken care of if the time comes to it._

_His new drinking problem seems to escalate issues, especially with his new affections that also happens to be a dear friend of mine. Coming isn't necessary at the moment, but I would like a reply, thank you and have a lovely day._

_Minerva __McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Minerva folded up the letter and put her seal on it before tying it to her owl. She fed the owl a biscuit before opening the window and watching it fly off. She wondered briefly what it would be like to fly like that, no worries, no broom, just you and the wind. Being free was something everyone longed for, but not as much as Minerva. Not since she ran away from her love to be a professor at Hogwarts. He was a muggle and she saw what it did to her parents as she got older. Minerva couldn't in good conscious have children and watch them go through what she did when she was young.

Kittiara would be the closest thing she would ever have to a daughter. Minerva looked over at her to see Kitty watching her. She turned to look at Kitty and smiled with her arms folded across her chest in a relaxed manner. The glow from the window shone on her face, causing her to have almost an uncanny motherly like glow. A few hairs strayed from her bun because of the tussle that she had previously with Severus.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Minerva asked gently as she made her was over to her and crouched beside the couch with a hand on Kitty's back. Kitty smiled briefly before stopping. "What's the matter?" Minerva asked uneasily.

"It's nothing. I just... I don't know." Minerva's face fell a little.

"You can tell me dear." Kitty's face twisted as she tried to discern whether or not she should confide in Minerva, or if this was something she should just keep to herself.

"Well, it's just... I was thinking of a walk." Minerva knew full well that wasn't what she was going to say, but she let it slide. She knew deep down that Kitty would come to her eventually.

"I should come with you." Minerva stated as a matter of fact.

"No, that's alright, I need some time alone I think." Minerva nodded.

"Just so you know, I had a talk with Severus." Kitty's eyes lit up for a moment.

"What about?" Minerva shifted from one foot to another.

"Well, about proper behavior and the like. I may have gotten slightly carried away, but it's only because I care about you. You are like a daughter to me and you are also a dear friend. I won't have him hurting you like that anymore." Kitty frowned a bit.

"He didn't say anything about being sorry or wanting to be with me after all?"

"I'm afraid not... but if you do go to see him, keep in mind he didn't answer his door." Kitty gave her a strange look as if to discern what she meant, but let it go quickly. Perhaps she was satisfied to think about it in the literal sense, which also would work to Minerva's favor. By Merlin, Kitty reminded Minerva of her younger self, wanting a man she could never really have. Unlike her younger self; however, instead of choosing to stay away, Kitty just can't seem to get over him. But then again, did Minerva really get over him? She began to ponder this before noticing Kitty staring at her.

"Anything you wish to talk about?"

"Actually, no. I was just thinking about how you remind me of a younger version of myself." Kitty smiled.

"I would consider that an honor." Kitty smiled at Minerva, who in turn, smiled back. "I'll see you in an hour or so, I am just going to walk near the lake I think." Minerva frowned slightly.

"You have to get permission from Severus for that Kitty..."

"I know, it will just be strictly business." Minerva nodded. She wasn't sure if she should follow kitty in secret, or just let her be alone. It was probably best to leave her alone, but Minerva decided to follow in her cat form a few minutes after she leaves. Kitty didn't know Minerva was an animagus yet, which would prove useful for a while.

"Have a good time my dear." Minerva said cheerfully before watching Kitty wave and exit out her office door. She made a mental note to wait five minutes or so before turning to her cat form and making her way after her, just to make sure Severus doesn't try anything funny with her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be more of course. Also on a completely different note, I have a new laptop, so you won't have to wait quite so long in between chapters. Also, I am moving again, but this time to Virginia, because even though we make a lot of money, there are no apartments in Florida to rent. My husband's brother has a place for us and a job for my husband, so we will be alright there, we just have to buy tickets to go.**

**Please remember to review.**

**To be continued...**


	22. Washed Away

**So, yet another awesome chapter for you all. I felt inspired today, so expect more**

* * *

Kitty walked out of Minerva's office feeling quite indifferent about the whole situation. She was going to tell Severus something, but she had a feeling that she should wait a few more days before she reveals any news. You never know if you will regret it or not, so she wanted to feel this one out first. Still, she made her way up to Severus's office with a feeling that something or someone was watching her. The hair on the back of her neck rose on end as she looked behind her. She was still only on the third floor, so she was well aware it wasn't Severus.

Minerva's large robes seemed to billow around her as her frame was much smaller than hers. She didn't see anyone, so she chalked it up to her paranoia again. Although, it seemed like it wasn't wrong very often lately, it usually was always wrong, so she just continued to walk up to his office. Staircase after staircase, floor after floor until she reached his office, She climbed the secret staircase up to Severus's office with every intention of knocking on the door, but when she got up there, she realized that there wasn't one.

Kitty chuckled to herself, perhaps this was what Minerva implied. He didn't answer it so she blew it up. After what he pulled, he deserved it. At least she didn't blow Severus up, now that would be getting carried away. "Hello... Severus" Kitty asked tentatively over the debris. The splintered wood still littered the floor in the doorway and halfway across his office. There was a pile of it beside the fireplace as if Severus had the intention of burning it. At least that would take care of it before he got a new door.

A tall, dark figure made it's way out into the office and frowned. Kitty recognised him quickly. "Severus... I mean... Sir. I was just inquiring about a walk by the lake." Severus frowned deeper, his frown lines deepening.

"Who is walking beside the lake now?" Kitty took a step back. She wasn't sure whether he would hurt her now or not. They aren't together, so there was no need to keep her around.

"No one. I was asking if... If I could..."

"Yes, go. no more than an hour or I will have to punish you. You must be indoors at that time or the consequences will be even more severe." Kitty had half a mind to tell him what was going on with her, but she knew he didn't want to hear it right now. It may anger him and after getting your door blown up, I don't think more anger would do anyone any good.

"Thank you." Kitty said before giving a slight curtsy and exiting his, well his 'door.' She made her way quickly down the stairs and found herself almost tripping over a tabby cat. She looked down at it for a moment before crouching down and petting it. _It must be a student's._ Kitty thought to herself as she scratched behind it's ears. At least it was friendly. It began to weave around her legs which caused Kitty to smile. "I have to go now little kitty. I have somewhere to be." She left the cat which seemed to want to follow her.

"Go home little kitty. Find your owner." Finally the cat seemed to look back reluctantly at Kittiara and make it's way to Gryffindor tower. Now she made her way down the stairs to the entrance where she would take her walk. Kitty remanenced about what had happened the first time she wanted to take a walk by the lake. She was apprehended by Severus and handled quite roughly. She almost missed the mystery surrounding him, at least then she didn't realize he could be such a romantic. Now she was heartbroken and wishing to have him back... even if he was a pompous ass.

She made her way through the door, making note of the time as she made her way to the lake to sit and reflect for a while. She dropped down to her knees and sat on her heels.

* * *

Severus's point of View

Severus stood by his window, knowing that Kittiara was to walk by the lake in a few moments. His window had a perfect view of the lake from where he sat. It was slightly foggy and it looked as if the clouds were casting a dark shadow over the land, but that was just because it may rain later. The lake was calm, reflecting the world back at the sky. Severus watched carefully, anticipating when she would appear.

Then, he saw her. She made her way in Minerva's robes to the lake. She was slower than usual, but more than likely just reflecting like she usually enjoys doing. Gods, he missed her dearly, but he knew that he couldn't be with her. He would hurt her again and he couldn't have that. If his pain was what it took to keep her from being in more pain than she already is everyday, then so be it. She would get over him and move on, but he knew that he would never forget her. Severus Snape would be in pain for the rest of his sorrowful life now, wishing, wanting, waiting for the woman that would never come back to him now.

It was a blessing in disguise for Severus knew that if the dark lord knew of her he would surely finish the job the Severus failed to do, or worse, force Severus to finish her. If only she knew... No, he couldn't think of that now. All he could do was pray that when he came to kill the boy that she wouldn't be anywhere in sight. And that was saying a lot as Severus doesn't pray.

Severus watched his beautiful love sit on her heels by the lake. He seen a flash of lightning across the sky as it began to downpour. She still sat there, motionless, looking into the distorted picture in the lake. Was she crying? No, that had to be the rain... but she very well could be. Severus knew he had hurt her, but it would hurt her worse to be with a man like him. He couldn't, no wouldn't allow it to happen. Damn him, letting his mind rationalize like this, being away from her killed him inside and worse, Minerva was on his ass now. Blasted woman took out his door.

* * *

Kittiara's Point of View

Kitty let the rain soak into Minerva's robes and chill her to the bone. She didn't care and it felt good to feel something again. Even if it is the cold. She could feel the chill creep up her bones and grip her, making her bones creak and scream more than the usual, but she welcomed it this time, she couldn't even imagine trying to live on at this moment. It may seem a bit drastic to some, but not to her. She knew it would kill her eventually to stay here, but she wanted the time to clear her head. She had a class to teach in a few hours and she would need a level head.

She could feel something nag at her in the back of her head that she wasn't alone, but she ignored it. Maybe it was just her being paranoid again, but she wan't going to give her mind the satisfaction. She sat there, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to get up very soon. She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms lift her and spin her around. Kitty could feel her knees buckle at the sudden movement as Hagrid pulled his coat over her and picked her up, hauling her inside. Now, Kittiara never really talked to Hagrid because he was quite intimidating, but he was there none the less, bringing her inside the castle to warm herself up.

She was both thankful and furious. Who did he think he was to just haul her inside like that? But never the less, he did. It was good in a way, at least she was warming up near the fireplace of her own rooms now, but he refused to leave, sitting on the armchair. The cushion sank almost to the floor, but he still sat there, watching her. Kitty pulled the blanket tight around her and took her potion which sat next to her on the table. She could feel that she needed it. She watched Hagrid carefully calculating her state of mind. Damn it, that was the last thing she needed was another over protective git. Hagrid seemed nice enough, but seriously, if she wanted to feel helpless, she would just announce it at dinner.

"So, who sent you to get me?" She asked in a slightly irritated tone. Hagrid leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees with his hands folded. He sighed before deciding what to tell her and what he should keep quiet.

"No un. I just saw ya there and thought you needed meh help. In a bad place are yeh? I can talk if ya like." He said in a friendly, but concerned voice. He clearly wasn't sent by anyone. At least that is what Kitty thought. Hagrid very well may have seen her and helped her by himself, but in this case, it wasn't him alone. Kitty sighed. She wasn't one to just spill her guts to anyone, let alone a stranger.

"I don't think that will be necessary, thanks." Kitty torted, not trying to sound rude, but she came off kind of cocky. She really didn't feel comfortable with a man in her room that was over twice the size she was. He could overpower her in two seconds flat and she could only imagine how much he would hurt, i mean, he's a half giant for god's sake.

"Don't need ta be rude 'bout it." Kitty felt a slight twinge of guilt.

"Hagrid, I just... I'm not used to having strangers in my room." Kitty said a little defeated. He did sound friendly enough. She sighed to herself. Why must she let her over active imagination get the better of her all the time? Besides, he was obviously there to help or he would have just taken her right there.

"Would ya like me ta make ya some tea?" Kitty thought about this a moment before nodding. He got up and walked to the kitchen area behind her and placed a pot on the stove full of water and turned it on. Sitting back down, he smiled slightly. "Should be ready any moment." Kitty smiled in thanks.

"So, uh... Why did you help me exactly?" Kitty chose her words carefully. Hagrid grunted. It was clear that he was holding something back, but It was hard to tell what that something really was. Kitty tried to be polite and not question too hard.

"Like I said. I just saw yer there and thought you would need a hand." Kitty rolled her eyes. of course he wouldn't tell her. There was no way that a total stranger was going to help her of all fricken people. She was just a scrawny girl who had a rough life. She wasn't anything special in her opinion.

"Look, I don't mean to be blunt, but no one just helps someone without a motive. I know someone must have sent you, I can tell by the way you shift and fidget when I ask." Hagrid sighed.

"Alright, alright. But don't tell anyone I told ya this. Severus saw you out the window and owled me. He doesn't want yer to know that he was worried." Kitty's heart lept for a moment. maybe it would be good to tell him her suspicions. She thought she should probably confirm before confronting Severus of this. Kitty smiled slightly.

"He still cares then." Hagrid stood slack mouthed for a moment.

"I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid got up as the tea kettle began to scream. He poured two cups of tea and handed one to Kitty as he sat back down to drink his own. "I'm afraid you can't tell Severus that I said that. If you do, I'll be thrown off the grounds, out O me home." Kitty frowned slightly.

"I understand... I just wish I could... never mind. It would never happen anyway, he wouldn't allow it."

"I'm afraid you are right. He won't allow himself to fell for you anymore. He feels for you and that is a weakness that people can exploit. Dangerous people. He won't put you in harm's way." Kitty looked at him sternly.

"I wish he would talk to me about these things. I don't care about being in harm's way, I love him. I am not going to get any better either way. I at least want to die happy." Hagrid nodded.

"Confront him again, tell him you love him and damn the consequences. Don't mention the conversation at all, but tell him you still love him. Make him listen. Believe me, he will." Kitty smiled.

"Thank you, I'll take things from here Hagrid. It was nice meeting you." Hagrid put the cup down and nodded before exiting through the little door. Kitty got dressed in her own robes and made her way to the potions classroom where she was to teach her first years.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, like I said, I was inspired today. I may even finish a third for this book tonight as i don't have anything special to do today. Oh, and happy fourth of July everyone.**

**To be continued...**


	23. Getting Results

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter for you... I was just a little disheartened with the lack of reviews... on the other hand, i had over 150 views on fourth of july, so thank you for taking the time off your holidays for reading my stories. And thank you to those few who did review.**

* * *

Kittiara smiled as the sound of children exiting her classroom ensued, complete with slamming of books, shuffling of ingredients, and the excited chatter from the students. She knew she had a very special potion to brew for herself, but she decided some newer technology would be best. She made her way to the bathroom and shut herself in a stall and she took out a pregnancy test from her robes. She had picked it up quickly between classes. Reading the instructions and following it carefully, she sat there and waited as the test began to work.

Kitty had a hard time not looking at it for two minutes, but she managed. Now she peeked at it to see the two deep red lines painted across the stick. Kitty sighed, there was her proof she was waiting for. The question now was, what to do with this information. Should she tell Severus or keep it from him? Should she even keep it, knowing that she couldn't raise him or her properly. Abortion is of course not an option, but adoption is. Then again, how would she hide a baby from Severus the entire year?

The man was clearly not the fatherly type, let alone he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her, regardless of what Hagrid thinks. What would she do? She could trust Hagrid and tell him, or she could keep it a secret from him as long as possible. She didn't want him to go back with her because of a baby, but because he wanted to. She sighed, it was decided then, she was going to keep it to herself and try to win Severus over without that information. If he didn't want anything to do with her, he wouldn't be around the baby. It seemed like a good plan anyways.

Kitty walked out of the stall and threw the test in the trash can. She made her way to her classroom once again to start grading some papers as she awaited her next slew of students that would be arriving in a half hour. At least she can get some work done. It was a bit too soon to worry too much about the baby, so she decided she would pretend it wasn't even there, at least for a few months. Then she would have to decide. She began reading a student's essay on the bezar as a shadowy character walked in. She didn't pay any mind as they approached her desk and stood there, waiting for her to acknowledge her.

Kitty took her time finishing the essay and then marking it with a T as she pushed it aside with disgust. Apparently this student didn't pay attention much in class. She finally looked up to see a very disgruntled Severus Snape. "Can I help you?" She asked curtly. Yes, I know, it wasn't a great start at trying to win him back, but at the same time, she really didn't feel the need to have him back at this second. Besides that, you would need to read that essay and see how absolutely horrible it was to really appreciate even that modicum of politeness was rather strenuous.

"Actually yes, you will help me." Severus started, his arms folded over his chest. He was clearly annoyed with his wait. "There is an important board meeting tomorrow at seven in the morning. You will be there. And future notice, you will address me immediately when I approach your desk." Severus was about to turn at his heel and waltz out the door but before he could Kitty piped up again, apparently feeling quite cocky after he broke her heart.

"I simply didn't notice you. You blend in so well with the cold, dark surroundings. You really should stay there, you fit in so well." Severus turned back around and glared at her. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Severus's face grew ripe with anger. You did not want to anger him. His lips began to curl as he ground his teeth together. It was taking every bit of will power not to strike her, but he managed to control himself. He slammed his hands onto her desk and stared at her face to face about three inches or so apart.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." Severus stated in his elongated, angry voice. It was dripping heavily with a threatening tone that instantly struck fear into Kittiara's heart. It has been a while since she was afraid of the man, but it now all came back to her in that instant. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing this though. He didn't deserve the pleasure.

Kitty nodded, she was going to say something else, but she suddenly found the words caught in her throat. Severus smirked, he knew he had a hold over her and he was willing to exploit that at the moment. He didn't need any more staff undermining his authority. Turning at his heel, he walked out of the room with his robes billowing up behind him. Kitty suddenly noticed her heart racing once again.

How could a man like that have such a hold on her anyways? She both loved him and feared him. How was that even possible? She turned her face back down to the next essay, prepared to sludge through many more ravenclaw and hufflepuff essays. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus walked away at a quick and angry pace. _How dare she speak to me like that? I mean, yes, I broke her heart, but it was for her won good, of all people she should see that. If only the dark lord wasn't still in power... We could love each other implicitly for all eternity. Unfortunately it will never be that way._ Severus thought to himself as he made his way back up to his office. He didn't want Voldemort to take yet a second soul mate from him. Especially since you rarely find even one in a lifetime, but in his, he managed to somehow find a second.

Minerva McGonagall waved him down suddenly on the fourth floor. He ignored her at first as she was just going to rant at him about something or another he wasn't doing right or was neglecting to do. Then she did the unexpected, she managed to walk faster than him and stopped short in his way waving a pregnancy test. Severus stopped suddenly. His heart was palpitating quickly now, he had the underhand. His mind drifted to Kittiara, she never did say anything about being pregnant, but then again, it was only a month ago that they started to have sex.

"I found this in the trash can in the second floor girl's bathroom." Severus relaxed a little. If it was Kitty's it would more than likely be in the staff bathroom.

"Is it?"

"Positive, yes. Someone in this school is pregnant. That means there is some poor young witch that has fallen pregnant in our school and doesn't know what to do."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, we can't just interrigate every girl here Severus. it would embarrass her and she could lie. We would be getting no where."

"You can't hide a pregnancy forever, can you?"

"No, of course not. Maybe we should mention it in the staff meeting tomorrow morning, you know, to have the staff keep an eye out for anyone exhibiting symptoms, sleeping in more, leaving class frequently, or just not showing up."

"That describes almost anyone."

"Yes, but it also could help us find her without her being embarrassed or disturbed."

"Alright, I'll mention it."

"Thank you." Minerva said, handing it to Severus. He pocketed it with disgust. Someone peed on that, he thought.

* * *

Kittiara's point of view

She watched as the rest of the students filed out of her classroom before sighing with relief. Only one class to go and it was after lunch and an hour break. She needed it after that encounter with Severus earlier. Making her way up the stairs to the main floor, Kitty felt dizzy for a moment. She braced herself against the stone wall as she regained her balance. She knew she took her potion, but it didn't seem to be working today. Perhaps she needed a different dose? Her mind cleared after a few minutes so she slowly took the rest of the stairs.

She leaned against the doors to the great hall for a moment as she guessed it would be much less of a scene if she leaned there rather than passing out on the floor int he middle of the whole room filled to the brim with students. Kitty noticed Minerva giving her a concerned glance, she was clearly nervous. No one else seemed to notice her there so she slowly made her way over now. She felt confident enough that she could make it to her seat and she found she was right as she finally felt the relief below her bottom.

Ignoring concerned looks from Minerva, Kitty began to pile her plate with sandwiches She began to eat quite ravishly, enjoying every bite. It's been awhile since she had time to just sit and eat as she has had classes back to back all day long. Perhaps she was overdoing it, or maybe Severus purposely over packed her schedule. No, she quickly pushed the thought from her mind. He did give her a break after lunch.

Severus didn't look at her for even a second throughout the whole lunch which suited her perfectly. At least it would make the choice easier for her in the end. Yes, she longed for his gentle embrace again, but if he was going to treat her so, perhaps it was better this way. She finished her meal and moved to stand from her seat, but her slight onset of dizziness returned, causing her to sit down quickly again. Luckily no one seemed to notice that she fell back to her seat, so they must have assumed that she was getting comfortable. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as she waited for almost everyone to leave the room.

If no one was here, it would be much easier for her to get up and slowly make her way out of the dining hall. Kitty wanted to resign from hogwarts if she could, but she knew that she couldn't. Not just because she wanted Severus back, but mostly because she signed a five year contract with the school, so it was impossible to quit for another five years. There was no exceptions to the rules, except for death and that clearly wasn't an option for her. Kitty, regardless of what anyone else may or may not think, wants to live more than anything.

Kitty watched as the last student left the hall. Severus; however, annoyingly was still seated. He was clearly going to take up her entire break just sitting there to see why she wouldn't leave. Kitty got up and began her decent of the three stairs when she tripped (at least that was the excuse she immediately came up with) and fell on the floor. Severus rose (being the only one left in the dining hall besides Kitty) and walked over to her to give her a hand up.

"Thanks." Kitty said rather sheepishly. She could feel the blush color her cheeks. Severus nodded coldly. It was clear he only helped because he felt it was her duty, at least that was what Kitty thought about it. He seemed like that little light she could see inside him became more and more dim. Perhaps he had something happen to him recently that had made him lose all hope. "Are you alright?" Kitty asked Severus cautiously. She didn't want to offend him, but he clearly wasn't alright.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Severus asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. That to Kitty was a clear sign that something was amiss.

"Maybe, but I'm alright. I was inquiring to you, Severus. You seem a little off today."

"I could say the same to you Kitty. But, yes, I guess I am fine." Kitty frowned.

"Even though we aren't together Severus, I still care. You can tell me anything." Severus smiled a little. He of all people knew that even though this may be true, he was the exception to that rule. There was much that he could never tell her as it would put her in danger. Kittiara could never know this fact.

"I'm alright. Trust me." Severus said, clearly faking a smile. Kitty frowned.

"You don't have to lie to me... but have it your way." Kitty said before making her way to the exit and nearly falling again. Severus caught her before she hit the ground by the arm. He didn't look annoyed with her, but Kitty knew he was a little agitated by something in general.

"You should watch your step." Severus said. He knew what was really going on, but he wasn't going to mention it as he knew it was a sore subject between them. It was almost as if they were close to being on speaking terms at least. That was a good thing, but would it suit her well? "I'm taking you to your rooms, you need rest."

"But, my class..."

"I'll teach it today. Don't worry about a thing, rest." Kitty thanked him as he helped her into her bed. "It's the least I can do. I've been stupid lately. I know I can talk to you, I'm sorry." Kitty's heart sored for a moment. Could he still love her?

"Does that mean you want to..."

"Get back together? No, I'm not ready for that." Severus said as he left the room, probably avoiding other uncomfortable questions. Kittiara sighed, but her mind didn't stop. Did he love her or not? He didn't say they wouldn't get back together, but it seemed to her that they would. She hoped they would anyways... Kitty let her mind ease as she fell asleep in her warm bed. Her last thought was maybe there's still hope.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It did have quite the twist, did it not? Anyways, stay tuned and don't forget to review.**

**To be continued.**


	24. Awkward Situations

**What can I say, I'm feeling inspired tonight, along with a little insomnia. So, I decided I already know where I want to go with this chapter, so why not write it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kittiara got up early for the staff meeting that was to take place. She got into her black robes and brushed her hair nice and soft before french braiding it and pulling it into an eloquent bun. Kitty made her way tot the meeting having a good idea what she needed to bring up. The slytherins have been acting rather crude with her lately, whistling at her and such. It was rather inappropriate and docking house points doesn't seem to be working.

She sighed to herself as she made her way out of her rooms and to the teacher's lounge. Kitty hoped there would at least be some coffee, because it was much earlier than Kitty wanted to be awake. She opened the door a few minutes late as Severus nodded at her. "Alright, now that we are all here, let's begin. Now, normally I would ask if anyone would like to address concerns, but it has been brought to my attention that there is a pressing matter I must speak to you about first." Severus pulled the pregnancy test that Kitty took out from his pocket. She could feel herself instantly go red as the embarrassment set in. Apparently she would be having this talk with Severus a lot sooner than she would like.

"As you can see, we have a pregnant student somewhere in the castle. Minerva has suggested we quietly search as to not scare them. Now, I need you all to look out for a student that skips classes or is late a lot, is getting sick, sleeping in, ect. You all know the symptoms I am sure..." Severus stopped as Kitty raised her hand, not knowing proper protocol. "Yes, Kittiara?" Everyone looked back at her as she sat in the back of the room.

"I don't think there is reason for concern..." Kitty hinted. Severus grew a little angry. How did she not know how this looked upon the school?

"Explain to me, Kitty, how it is not reason for concern that a student is pregnant walking around the school?" Kitty scoffed for a moment before just ousting it. Men are so clueless.

"I mean to say is that it isn't a student. It's mine, Severus." Everyone went quiet as the air thickened to the point it could be cut with a butterknife. Everyone knew that Kitty was very discrete, most didn't even realize that she was having sex. Then there was the question of who with. Severus smiled a little before resuming his usual posture.

"Alright, see how productive these meetings are? We solved an issue already, now anyone else have something to bring up?" Kitty yet again rose her hand.

"If I may Severus, your slytherin students have been rather... inappropriate towards me as of late." Severus grew indifferent.

"How so?"

"They, um... whistle at me when I walk by and make crude remarks..." Kitty stammered. Severus sighed. Minerva looked quite flabbergasted. It was hard to believe that kitty was pregnant when she cant even say the word sexually.

"I'll take care of it. Anyone else with something?" The room was silent. The meeting was scheduled for an hour, but since Kitty had brought such puzzling and surprising news, no one had anything that seemed like a concern, either that or they forgot entirely. "Everyone is dismissed. And please keep the pregnancy on a need to know basis everyone." They all nodded and exited the room quietly except for Kittiara. She sat there, clearly disgruntled that he found the test. She couldn't have a hunt going on for a pregnant student when there was none, knowing full well it was hers.

Severus approached her and sat across the table from her. "It's mine, isn't it?" Kitty nodded solemnly. She wasn't ready for this discussion. She had wanted a little speech prepared in her head about being a dad versus a father and such, but she didn't have the time. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"To be honest, I wasn't. I didn't want you to be with me for a baby. I wanted you to be with me because you loved me." Severus took her hand in his.

"Of course I love you, I just wanted to protect you. There are things... Things that are going on that could put you in danger and I'm afraid to lose you." Kitty looked at Severus's face, puzzled.

"But, I will be okay and you won't lose me. I love you Severus, no matter how hard you push me away, I will always love you." Severus smiled at this and kissed her hand gently.

"Being with me, belonging to me, you will be in constant danger. The dark lord lives and he is searching for the potter boy. If he finds out I didn't finish you off, he will kill me and finish the job with you. He is heartless and cruel, just think what he could do to us." Kitty shook her head.

"I won't let you think like that. I am going to dye either way, so are you. In fact we all will someday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Who knows, maybe we will find a cure together. I have many, many years left and I want them to be with you." Severus now had a tear in his eye as he stood and walked around the table to her. He kneeled beside her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. It felt so warm and inviting, better than she ever remembered. Then she realized, it wasn't just a kiss, it was him acknowledging that he actually did love her.

Things were starting to look up. When they broke apart Kitty noticed a tear in his eye sliding down his cheek and hitting the bench between them. "You alright?" Severus nodded.

"I'm just so happy. I don't want anything to take it away." Severus said as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "We should make sure you are extra careful. Also that potion you have been taking... I wouldn't. I will make it safer, but it will take a few days so until then, I will make sure I am with you at all times." He said as he helped Kitty up. "I'm sure you are hungry." Severus said as a statement more then a question as he offered his arm to her and she took it. God knows she needed it. As for the potion, she figured as much and hadn't taken it to begin with that morning. Not because of the baby, but she honestly forgot.

They made their way to the Great hall which was through the back door to the room. Severus seated her and seeing as there was no students in the hall yet for another half hour or so, the conversation seemed to continue a little about Kitty, that is until they entered the room. The common consensus was that it was Severus's. They of course were right.

Kitty piled her plate with pancakes and bacon. She ate with a fervor from sleeping through dinner yesterday. By the Gods she was hungry, she ended up eating seconds, but she did miss dinner. Kids of course were piling in now and no one was going to discuss the pregnancy of a professor. It was unheard of as usually it was prohibited, but in this case, it was the headmaster's child, so no one dared breath a word.

Breakfast was a quiet one, but Minerva was upset with Severus for not taking her blunt advice and staying away from her. All she knew was that if her heart ever got broken by him again, his balls would be gone and he would be dead. Fuck the consequences at this point. Minerva mused silently at the fact that Severus still doesn't have a door yet. It would be another week before the remnants of the curse wear off and he can repair it.

Kitty got up and Severus followed her out and to her classroom where she of course would be grading papers until ten o'clock when her student's filed in. He would just sit in the back quietly as possible to give her the space she requires to teach. Severus sat beside her for now as she looked over essays and began to grade them.

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus mused at the fact that she was such so harsh with grades. He could remember a time where he too was harsh with them, but he was never that horrible. She was giving D's and T's to almost everyone but a select few who got A's, but very rarely would she give out an O. Of course, almost everyone passed her class, but she was harsh when it came to the essays. Severus did have to hand it to her though, she did grade fairly. Some of these kids it was obvious that they didn't read the text. Kitty looked up and smiled at him. She noticed him reading over her shoulder so he adverted his eyes after returning the gesture. He began to twiddle his thumbs as he waited for the students to pile in.

Severus looked up at the clock to notice it was still only nine o'clock. He sighed and Kitty looked up at him with pity. "You know you can go for now. The students won't file in until about nine forty five. Class doesn't begin until ten. Perhaps you can entertain yourself for a while?" Kitty suggested gently. Severus gave her a reassuring smile as he put his hand on hers.

"I'm fine. I can't think of anywhere I would rather be or anything I would rather be doing than sitting beside you right now." This made Kitty smile. Severus sure could be a flatterer when he wanted to be. Severus smiled in return. He couldn't believe that one person could allow him to become so happy. Then again, not only is she still with him, but she was carrying his child. This made Severus even happier. He had always wanted a child of his own, but never found the right person to do it with after Lily had left him.

Now not only was it nearly impossible for her to get pregnant due to her condition, but she was pregnant with his child and totally and utterly in love with him. Severus of course felt the same way, but the most beautiful thing he could say out loud was that she belongs to him. It was meant to comfort both of them. Severus feared that the moment he actually said that he loves her directly to her, that she would die or something would happen to her. He couldn't afford to lose her, no he loved her too much for that.

He couldn't stay away from her, even though he tried, so this would be the next best thing. Staying with her damned the consequences, but taking extra measures to be careful. Severus moved to the back of the classroom as he noticed the first student wander in the classroom at exactly nine forty five. She was an amazing professor, knowing each student so well. It was quite the site to see. Kitty didn't even look up when she greeted the student by name and said good morning. She would be such a great mother he thought to himself.

All the students sat in there seats now and the clock chimed at the ten. Severus watched Kitty get up slowly and lean slightly on her desk. This caused him a little alarm, but he was close enough that if she needed help, she could just ask. She would, Severus reassured himself. Kitty began her lecture on the proper use of a sleeping draft and how to produce a dreamless sleeping draught.

Severus couldn't help but be impressed. He really did hire the best for the job. His heart panged with a little guilt at how he had treated her at first when she arrived at hogwarts to teach. He had been a complete and utter ass. His mind drifted to the baby developing within her. He knew undoubtedly it was his. It was an accident, yes, but he wouldn't take it back for the world. It was his child and she was going to be his wife if it was the last thing he did. All he could think about suddenly was how beautiful she was. His mind drowning in thoughts until the clock chimed again to let everyone know that class was over.

Severus looked around to see the students leaving and Kitty slouched over a desk, her bony hands clawing on the flat surface. She was clearly in pain. Severus rushed up to help her but she held up a finger. "I'll be alright Severus." Severus shook his head.

"No, we will have you sit down for a while." Kitty nodded as Severus pulled up a chair for her. "Perhaps you should teach from your seat for now." He suggested. Kitty frowned slightly.

"But I wish the students to not know I am in pain Severus." Severus was a sly one he was. He knew just how to get her to agree.

"Either that or I can cancel all your classes for the week and perhaps the next." Kitty's eyes widened.

"Alright, alright, I'll teach from my chair." Severus smiled with triumph.

"That you will my dear, that you will. You have two of you to worry about now. Be extra careful." Kitty nodded.

"I know. I am." Severus smiled and kissed her forehead before getting into a deep conversation with Kitty about the next class and how amazing she was at teaching potions, a craft he himself had perfected for years and years.

* * *

Minerva's Point of View

Minerva walked down to the dungeons, somewhere she doesn't walk to often. Mostly because the chill makes her bones ache, and the stairs are harsh on her knees as she was getting no healthier with age. Minerva knocked on the classroom door to hear Kitty answer with just her voice. "It's open." She took that as an invitation and made her way inside. She noticed Severus sitting with her and chatting like nothing ever happened. Minerva walked over and sat on a nearby desk.

"Yes?" Kitty asked as Severus stopped talking for a moment. Minerva felt a small tinge of guilt about trying to keep him from her. They obviously love each other, but can you blame her for trying to protect her adopted cub?

"I just wanted to check up on how you were feeling. Why didn't you say anything?" Kitty rolled her eyes slightly. Not out of disrespect, but out of knowing that she will have to answer questions like these for the next ten months.

"I just wanted to figure some stuff out first. Besides, I just found out yesterday afternoon. I didn't expect anyone to look in the girls bathroom. I didn't go int he professor's bathroom because I didn't want anyone to know quite yet if I was. I'm sure you understand." Minerva nodded. She understood indeed. They had just gotten into a messy break up which she didn't exactly help the situation. She just wanted to protect her of course, but she realized now, she was wrong in doing so.

"I understand my dear. For the record, I think you will be a great mother." Severus and Kitty smiled. Severus cut in next to put his two cents in.

"She has been a bit weak though and I am worried about her. I want to take her to St. Mungo's for a look, but she refuses." Minerva glared at Kitty.

"You need to be checked out. You have been falling a lot more than usual the past few weeks. You would have been pregnant but not known it at the time. It could be something with the baby, so you need to go." Minerva said with the utmost care. She just wanted the best for her. Kitty sunk her head.

"Alright, I'll go after this class..." Severus and Minerva frowned.

"You will go now, your classes are canceled for the day." Minerva said and Severus nodded in thanks.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger guys, but my hands are getting sore again. I think I am getting either carpel tunnel or arthritis which runs in my family. I will never stop typing though, so don't worry. Don't forget to review.**

**To be continued.**


	25. Doctor's Orders

**So, I just wanted to tell eveyone thank you for the continued support. It means a lot to me, although I must say, seeing reviews on my stories really makes my day bright. Thank you to all who continually review my chapters. **

* * *

Kitty was lying down on a bed at St. Mungos with Severus sitting in a chair beside her, holding her hand as they waited for the doctor to come in and tell them the results of the testing. Severus squeezed her hand in reassurance as the doctor knocked and entered the little room. He had a grave expression on his face that instantly made Kittiara nervous. Severus looked at the doctor, trying to study his face for any gives as they waited for the news.

"I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news for you. Which would you like first." Severus looked at Kitty who's face was horror stricken.

"Give us the bad first I guess." Severus said. The doctor nodded before continuing.

"Well, the bad news is that Kitty's disease is progressing at an alarming rate because of the pregnancy. Instead of her antibodies fighting it, they are busy making sure the baby is alright. Also, the chances for miscarriage are quite high due to her condition. The good news is that the baby looks very healthy." Kitty smiled a little at the last part, but Severus looked back at her with a tear attempting to betray him and slide down his cheek. He was going to lose her after all. "I suggest bed rest for the majority of the pregnancy. Take it easy and everything will work out just fine."

"But the baby is okay, right?" The doctor nodded.

"For now, indeed she is okay."

"You said she? It's a little girl then?"

"Yes, yes it is. You are expecting a girl around the 26th of march." Kitty smiled at this. she was having a little girl. It was like all of a sudden everything was much more real. Severus looked a little concerned.

"Will Kitty be alright?" He asked. Kitty's eyes lowered a bit. She had almost forgotten that her health was failing.

"Yes, but she needs plenty of rest and relaxation. No stress also. Don't let her clean, cook, or do anything strenuous where she is on her feet more than twenty minutes at a time. And make sure you come back in a month for your follow up. If things get worse, come in before then." The doctor handed her a paper with care instructions which Severus snatched from her hands. He was going to make sure she made it through this. Kitty looked at him sheepishly, he knew her well. She sighed as she knew she would be under constant surveillance from Severus, let alone Minerva and Poppy. Then of course the whole staff knows she's pregnant. This will be an interesting ride.

Severus helped Kitty up and flooed into Minerva's office. Minerva jumped at first, but then relaxed as she realized who it was. "How is she?" Minerva asked with a concerned look on her face. Kitty opened her mouth to say she was fine, but Severus beat her to the punch.

"She and the baby will be alright, but she needs plenty of rest. Don't let her stand too long, no housework, ect." Kitty sighed, just as she thought. It was going to be a long nine months. At least he cared again. Minerva looked concerned as she read over the paper.

"She will have to teach her classes sitting down." Minerva concluded. Severus glared at her.

"That's if I let her at all. This is serious Minerva." Minerva nodded.

"I know, but you and I both know she can handle it, besides, it isn't stressful and she would be off her feet. You can also stand in there if she needs you to keep the children in order for her." Severus paused as if to think it over for a moment. Kitty on the other hand was getting annoyed.

"You know I'm sitting right here." She said, clearly annoyed with everyone deciding her fate for her. Both of them stopped and looked over at her for the first time during this whole conversation. "I will be teaching my classes and I don't need a chaperone."

"Maybe not, but it may be a good idea for the baby's sake." Severus said softly.

"Alright fine." Kitty sighed. It wasn't like she could say no at this point especially since he had a valid argument. Minerva and Severus seemed to relax a little as they were both tense because of the situation. It was Kitty at stake along with her unborn child which meant a lot to Minerva and Severus. Severus was going to be the father of the baby so of course he was concerned, but Minerva felt as if she was Kitty's mother, so she didn't want to lose a child and a future grandchild over this illness that Kittiara was battling.

Kittiara felt her stomach rumble as it quelled with hunger. She looked back up at the two who were caught in a deep conversation that Kitty had lost track of roughly ten minutes or so ago. She sighed and looked up at the grandfather clock. It was around noon and she was more than ready to eat a hearty lunch. Rather than interrupt the two, she got up carefully and made her way towards the door before she was stopped in her tracks by Minerva.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. It wasn't in a rude sort of voice, but more of a concerned one.

"To eat some lunch, I'm starving." Kitty replied with a smirk. Minerva nodded.

"I didn't realize it was that time already. Let me walk you." Severus looked over at the two with misty eyes. Kitty could tell he was thinking, because whenever he was thinking like that, his eyes glossed over a misty blue. "I'm sure Severus will join us in a while."

Kitty smiled as she walked down the stairs, making sure to hold on to the rail on the way down. She didn't want to fall, especially now that she had someone else to think about as well. As they walked into the Great Hall, almost all of the professors glanced over at her. It wasn't the usual, hi how are you, glance, but a rather odd one like, good gods, i can't believe she is pregnant. Some where probably thinking her a whore, but in truth she has only been with Severus. Kitty felt her stomach unsettle at the looks she was receiving.

She was happy, why couldn't anyone else be happy for her? It was almost like she was forbidden to have a life on the side of teaching. God forbid she actually fell in love and started a family. Minerva and Severus seemed to be more happy about the situation then angry. They were a bit concerned, yes, but then again, they knew of her prior condition. THis was a privilege the rest of the school didn't have, so she didn't understand this at all.

She sat down between Minerva and where Severus would be sitting in a few minutes. Kitty piled her plate with food and began to eat with fervor. It had been hours since she had eaten last and she could feel the hunger pang as she waited every second since eleven o'clock. Kitty looked over and seen Rolonda staring. What was it with these teachers? Kitty wished she could say it didn't bother her, but it really did. Was there a huge sign on her forehead that said stare at me? Kitty rolled her eyes and looked away from the flying professor.

Just then Severus entered the Great hall with his usual scowl. Kitty knew it was just a ruse to compensate for his insecurities, but no one else really seemed to know that. When he finally sat down beside her, Kitty smiled up at him with a slight blush. "I feel like an exhibit at a museum." Kitty said in a whisper to her companion.

"Why is that?"

"It just seems like everyone is staring at me funny." Severus grinned a little. Just enough that no one else would really notice.

"That's because it is prohibited for staff to sleep together. Lucky for you though, I am the headmaster so they won't say anything. Also you are the first pregnant professor in centuries." Kitty's mouth fished.

"Are you serious?" Severus chuckled a little.

"Yes, why would I lie to you?" Kitty was at a loss for words at that moment, so she filled it with more mashed potatoes. This caused Severus to grin. "Well, I must say that I didn't expect that to happen. I'm usually so careful when I have intercourse with anyone. I just forgot the charm once and poof, there it is. The odds are what, one in a hundred?" Kitty laughed at this one.

"Pretty sure they are lower than that as I'm supposed to be near steril with my condition." Severus's face fell for a moment as he began to think.

"I'd bet my hat that it was the new potion I brewed for you. I was watching for obvious side effects like seizures and such, but I never thought about fertility." Kitty giggled.

"Well, at least it isn't much of an issue now." Severus smiled.

"Well, the damage is already done, you can't get pregnant twice at a time." Kitty smiled and began to eat when a hand made it's way to her knee. She could feel a heat make it's way to her core. God's she missed that. She could feel his hand make it's way slowly up her thigh, moving her robes against her inner folds. She struggled not to moan, but it felt so good. She could feel her breath get heavy as she tried to suppress the urge to unzip his pants and fuck him right there. Her hormones seemed to make her hornier than usual.

"severus..." She hissed with a heavy exhale of breath. He smiled and Minerva looked over and noticed Kitty breathing hard.

"Kitty, are you alright?" She whispered to her. Severus removed his hand quickly and blushed a little before regaining his composure.

"Yeah.. It was just smelling this amazing food." Minerva wasn't sure about this answer, but she let it go and continued her conversation with Sibil. Kitty sighed, that was a close one. Severus leaned in close and pressed his finger to her inner folds and applied a little pressure.

"Meet me in my rooms in exactly one hour." He said before leaving Kitty behind, flustered and in public.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review as it really does make my day. Also I my hands are feeling much better today, thank you for inquiring and the well wishes. I am flying to Norfolk on the 11th, so don't expect another update for another three days or so. I would love to, but I will be quite busy.**

**To be continued...**


	26. Surprises

**So, made it to Norfolk on the 11th, but it took some time to settle in. I do have everything in order now, so here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure.**

* * *

Kitty watched the clock carefully and made her way up to his office while trying not to think about what was about to happen. She could feel her hot, sticky warmth between her legs just thinking about it. He really did know how to please a woman, in his own way albeit, but he did all the same. She made it to the door and seen that he had indeed fixed it. She knocked but there was no answer, so she opened the door slowly to see rose petals spread in a line leading up the stairs along with Hershey kisses mixed among the petals. Kitty was flattered as she carefully followed them up the stairs and into the bedroom where she found them scattered all over the bed.

Severus wasn't to be seen, So she lay down on the bed, assuming that it was what he was implying and waited there for a few moments. Then he came out from behind the door and walked over to her and knelt down beside the bed. "My life is so incomplete without you, my kitten. I simply cannot think about what life would be like without you, so I thought maybe we would never have to know. You are beautiful, smart, witty, and courageous. There just isn't words worthy enough to describe you. But, now that I have kissed the very ground you walk on, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Severus asked as he pulled out a little black box which when opened revealed a 4 karat diamond ring with a white gold band on it. The inscription on the inside read simply Always.

Kitty was both flattered and taken off guard. She had assumed it was just going to be meaningless sex as it always seemed to be. Was it the baby, or was it for her? "I would love to Severus, but I can't help wonder if it was the baby that had made your choice." Severus's smile turned to a slight frown. "It's just the timing... I wish there was a way to make sure. I do wish to marry you with all my heart, but I think we should think rationally too. Do you really want to marry me for me or for the baby?"

"For you of course. I always have loved you and I have never stopped. I simply didn't want to lose you." Kitty was flattered now.

"Then of course I will marry you Severus." Severus smiled wide at this and Kissed her lips tenderly as he slipped the ring on her finger. Kittiara felt this happiness well up inside of her. She had never thought that Severus was ever this kind of man, but it suited him. He then smiled back at her, a little sheepishly and awkward, but he did smile. Kitty pulled him closer and kissed him again, deeper this time, causing his breath to quicken as he climbed into bed over her. He left firey kisses down her neck as he unbuttoned her robes and started down her breasts. He nibbled sweetly at her nipples, causing them to quicken and become taut. Severus watched as her chest rose and fell quickly as she wanted him inside of her more and more, but he wanted her to beg for it. It was going to be a special night tonight.

Severus moved his mouth down, making sure to pay special attention to her breasts. Kitty moaned in pleasure as the fire burned deep within her, causing a wicked grin to cross Severus's face. He knew she was close, so he stopped touching her as she let out a moan in protest. She wanted, no, needed to finish, but Severus wouldn't have it. He sat up and waited for her breathing to return to normal before slipping her robes off her completely. Severus bent his head down between her legs and began to lick her opening while his nose nestled against her clitoris, causing immense pleasure.

Kitty wriggled in madness as Severus made his way to suckle her clitoris and she finally found her release as her warmth filled Severus's mouth. Severus looked up at her as he licked his own face clean and unzipped his trousers. Kitty found herself looking down at an immensely huge cock. She wondered to herself how he had managed to get it to fit the first few times, but the thought was banished from her mind when he had suddenly entered her, jamming himself in up to his balls. The sudden movement caused Kittiara's first orgasm to blossom into yet a second orgasm. She could feel every ridge, every vein, thus she felt whole. God's she missed him inside her like this. Kitty knew that things like this never last, and she was right as Severus came, panting with ragged breath above her as he slowed, emptying himself within her.

His seed was warm and thick, but it seemed to find it's way into her all the same, causing extra pleasure as Severus thrust one last time, allowing Kitty to finish for the last time as well. Severus lay inside her for a few minutes, kissing her sweetly on the lips before rolling off of her and removing himself. He quickly pulled his trousers back up and zipped them. Kitty lye naked on the bed as he did this, exhausted. She found herself asleep in moments. Severus looked over his soon to be wife and smiled. He was a very lucky man.

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter this week, but as I have said, I moved. I do hope i made up for it with that little bit of smutt for you all. Don't forget to review...**

**To be continued...**


	27. Threats are Never Idle

**Hey everyone, I have another chapter for you. I do hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Kittiara woke up to the light filtering in through the window curtains. Glancing down at the ring that Severus had placed on her finger the night before made her suddenly a little giddy. She was finally something real to the man. Soon she would be his wife, a real part of his life, a permanent part. She rolled over to see him already gone, most likely off to do some of his duties as headmaster. She sighed to herself. He was always off doing something for someone else. She sat up slowly in bed and slid her feet over the edge to touch the stone cold floor. She immediately ached as she touched it.

She knew that her disease was indeed progressing faster thanks to the pregnancy, but it was worth it in the end to her. Everything would be alright in the end, she could feel it. She got dressed with fervor, thankful that no one would be able to see the baby yet, as she wasn't sure what she should tell everyone. Yes, poppy and Minerva knew, but that was alright she supposed. The rest of the school was none the wiser and that was how she liked it. At this rate, she shouldn't be showing until christmas.

Kitty was thankful for the little one growing inside of her and she was thankful for Severus. He would make a great father she thought. She was a little frightened that he was still only marrying her for her baby, but she let the thought and insecurities pass. As she slipped on her flatts and walked towards the door, she realized there was a small box on her bedside table where her potion normally was. She walked over to it and opened it. There was a floating heart necklace on a gold chain. Kitty rolled the crystal heart in her hands and smiled. He really was a thoughtful and loving man. She put it on to appease him and walked out the door to see Severus sitting at his desk in the study.

She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Good morning my love." She said sweetly. Severus seemed to be frowning before the kiss and now the corners of his mouth lifted slightly due to her presence.

"Morning my kitten. How did you sleep?"

"Alright. How about you?" Severus let his frown deepen once again at the thought. There was clearly something troubling him, but he didn't want her to see.

"I didn't I'm afraid. I have a lot of work to attend to today. I've been up all night." Kitty sat beside him.

"You really should get some rest. Can I help you with some work?" Severus shook his head. Kitty could have sworn he seen a tear in his eye, but she passed it off to a trick of the light.

"Sadly, no. It is something no one can help me with. I wish I could tell you everything, but you know I can't."

"Is this about..." Severus nodded. Kitty frowned and hugged her soon to be husband. "Oh Severus. I do wish you didn't have to go through so much." Severus faked a smile.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay my dear. I can handle him, I have for years." Kitty shook her head before resting it on his chest.

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to go through it alone." Severus placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not alone, I have you." Kitty smiled slightly.

"Please never forget that." She said before standing up and kissing his lips for a second. She parted, but Severus gently grabbed the back of her head and pressed her in for another, longer kiss. The kind of kiss that left you weak at the knees. It lasted for what seemed like seconds, but in reality was several minutes. As much as Kitty wanted to continue, she knew that Severus was rather tired and he had much to attend to, so she smiled.

"Come with me to breakfast Severus." She said. It was an invitation, but it was stated almost as an order. She grabbed his hand but he pulled away slowly.

"I'm afraid I can't. I will join you later, please go keep Minerva company." Kitty looked at Severus. She was concerned about him, but she knew that he was busy, so she didn't think too hard on it and left him to his work. She made her way down to the Great hall where she saw Minerva sitting at the table. Minerva smiled at her, but Kitty couldn't find it in her to smile back. Yes she was happy, but she was also worried about severus. Kitty sat beside her and began to fill her plate.

"What's wrong dear?" Minerva asked Kitty.

"Nothing... It's just... I'm worried about him."

"Who, Severus?" Kitty nodded. "You don't need to worry about him, he can take care of himself. You have to worry about you and the baby. Stress can harm it. Try to relax and remember that he is a grown adult, alright?" Kitty nodded. She would try, she really would, but she knew that she couldn't help but worry about the man she loves and is about to marry.

Kitty took a bite of pancake and chewed slowly. She looked at the time and realized that he wasn't coming to breakfast, so she took his plate and filled it up to take to his room. "I'll see you at tea Minerva." Kitty said before taking the plate and making her way out of the great hall and starting up the stairs. She received some odd looks, but she didn't mind as she needed to make sure he ate something before she continued with her day. She made her way up the last flight of stairs and into his office. He wasn't there, but his papers were spread out across his desk. Kitty had a feeling he would be back, so she left it in a slightly cleared corner of his desk along with a glass of orange juice before making her way to the first class she was to teach for the day.

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus sat at his desk full of paperwork as he continued to try and find the cure to what ailed his soon to be wife. He liked the sound of that, wife. It would be good to finally, after all these years of worrying, to plant some roots. He wanted to buy a house with her and raise a big family, as being an only child was quite lonely for him. He didn't want it to be cut short by something he had caused going on ten years ago now. Severus found that he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her because of him.

Just then, mid thought, a searing pain struck him in his forearm. _Damn, He's calling me again. It's happening more often now, he is worried the potter boy will succeed. Serves him right for being such a prude. He should never have touched Lilly._ Severus thought before answering the call with his wand to the dark mark. He vanished in a puff of black smoke and appeared in front of the dark lord in a circle with his other fellow deatheaters. He absolutely hated how dizzy and disoriented he felt when he had to answer the call.

The dark lord looked particularly agitated today. Severus could only hope that it had nothing to do with his little kitten. He couldn't have him find out, she would never swear fealty to him and that would endanger her and their child. Severus tried to keep his cool and look calm and collected but on the inside he was sweating buckets. No one said a word as the dark lord paced in front of them. He finally spun around and faced them.

"He has gotten another... That potter boy is getting more and more annoying. He is almost becoming meddlesome. Lucius, pass an order to have him and his friends exterminated, immediately." Lucius bowed low.

"Yes my lord." He vanished in a puff of black, whispy smoke.

"Severus, put up a defence at the school. If you so much as hear a whisper of him, tell me immediately. I don't want any excuses, or I'll hurt your family." Severus tried to look confused. "Yes, I know Severus. Your wife to be and your baby on the way. I do believe a congratulations are in order." It sometimes stunned Severus just how well the dark lord was at Legitimins. Severus bowed.

"As you wish... My lord." He disapperated into a ball of smoke and found his way back into his office. He sat there frustrated. Now he had a hold on him, a way to extort him and Severus of all people knew that when he threatened to do something, he was fully prepared to make quick work of it. Severus found himself rubbing his temples in frustration before looking over at the corner of his desk where his breakfast sat cold. She really was thoughtful and really did care about him. It's too bad that everyone he had ever cared about tended to be killed, tortured, or otherwise hurt.

Severus cursed his life and began to get busy with his work finding a cure. He knew it would mean nothing if the dark lord wasn't able to take care of harry once and for all, or if he couldn't fulfill his duties, but it would mean the world to Kitty.

* * *

Kittiara's Point of View.

Kitty sighed as the last student left the classroom. Severus really should get some sleep, but at least he was eating something. She decided to go get him some coffee to help ward off his sleepless night. She found herself walking down to the kitchens where she tickled the pear to get through the painting. There was about a hundred busy houselves attempting to prepare lunch for all the students and faculty. Kitty smiled at the thought of them resembling a busy hive of bees. They were flitting about every wich way and stumbling over themselves to get their work done.

One elf stopped in front of her and eyed her suspiciously. "What can I do for you miss?" Kitty smiled at the little house elf.

"Could I have some coffee please?" The houself vanished suddenly and came back with a cup of piping hot coffee.

"Anything else miss?"

"No, thanks." The houself immediately got back to work cooking and preparing sandwiches. Kitty made her way back to Severus's office with the coffee. She entered to find him there rubbing his temples and his plate of food left untouched. She set the coffee down in front of him and made her way to leave him to his thoughts, but he put a hand on her wrist and gently pulled her into his lap and held her close. He was silent, but his body language said it all. He was happy she was their. He kissed her on the shoulder before allowing her to go.

"I love you Severus." She said softly. Severus smiled slightly.

"And I you my kitten." It was close enough. Kitty knew that he could never actually say those three words, because he believed them to be a death sentence. She understood after Lily. He had told her before and she understood. For the first time in her life, she understood the complexity that was Severus Snape, or at least she thought she did.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am back on a roll after some writer's block and all settled in from the big move. Now I just want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites I got. They really touched my heart and got me out of my funk. My email goes right to my phone so i find out the second you write them and they really make my day. I know some would just say that, but seriously when I'm having a crappy day and I am moody, one good review or favorite or follow really makes me smile and turns the rest of the day around. I can't thank you enough. **

**To be continued...**


	28. My Refuge

**Hey everyone, I feel the writing bug coming on, so be prepared as it is only 4pm here and I tend to stay up until four in the morning, so let's see where it takes us.**

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus watched as Kitty walked away, how her but swayed oh so slightly. The way her head sort of bounced when she was happy. Everything about her made Severus's member twitch, and his heart throb for her. He sighed, nothings lasts forever, not even the love of your life. He had learned that the first time, but he was lucky and got to love twice in his life. Most would never even find their soul mate the first time, let alone a second. He vowed to not let anything happen to her, but he knew he couldn't promise that now with the dark lord knowing about her and the child. There were bargaining chips on the table now and no one was safe from his fury. this was what Severus was afraid of.

He looked back down at his notes. Severus knew he must find a cure for her and fast so she could properly defend herself or at least to try to save her. Damn him, he was to die anyways, why did he come back to begin with. He saw it for himself, the mark he left on Harry's head, his love Lily's dead body, The dark lord dissipating as he ran for Lilly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Severus couldn't let it happen again, wouldn't, mustn't, whatever he could do to prevent it he was prepared. Severus thought of a new angle for the potion and scribbled a few notes down and made his way to his cauldron and began to chop herbs.

* * *

Kittiara's Point of View

Kitty made her way down to Minerva's office for her weekly tea. It really had become more of a daily or every other day tea, but it didn't matter. It was Wednesday and every wednesday the girls have tea in Minerva's office. She stopped in front of the door and glanced at it for a long moment before deciding to knock gently. Minerva opened the door smiling at her. Poppy was yet to arrive, but Minerva opened the door to her just the same. "Well don't just stand there dear. Take a seat, isn't good for you to be on your feet too long." Minerva said, helping her inside and onto her usual seat on the couch. Minerva sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?" Minerva asked in a much softer voice. Kitty almost forgot that Minerva knew of her condition, about the fight everyone got into that night.

"Alright, I guess." Kitty was nauseous and sore, but she hated to be the center of attention so naturally she told a really good lie about feeling alright. It was better than saying great and her seeing right through it. Minerva placed a hand on her knee.

"You know you don't have to stay with Severus. Even if it is his child, you don't have an obligation to try and make it work or stay with him for that matter." Kitty pondered this for a moment before realizing she already knew this.

"I know. I love severus, I really do." Minerva smiled a little.

"I know you do. I am just worried that he will break your heart again. I couldn't bear to see you like that again. And then when you realized you were pregnant and kept it all to yourself... I just can't imagine how hard it was for you." Minerva's smile fell as she said this. She had a past too, and one full of pain Kitty realized.

"Someone broke your heart as well?" A tear began to form in Minerva's eye.

"Not exactly. I was in love once, yes. He proposed to me and I said yes, but I couldn't go through with it. I came to work here at Hogwarts for Albus instead."

"Didn't he look for you?"

"Oh, I'm sure he did. He is a muggle though, so he wouldn't ever find me here. I just couldn't go through with it, seeing how my father reacted when he found out I was a witch like my mother." Minerva shuddered. "But I will always love him. I'm sure he has moved on since as it has been about 50 or so years. I have had my fair share of boyfriends since, but I can never bring myself to stay." Minerva was fingering her emerald ring she always wore on her left hand. It had to be their engagement ring.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I did it to myself." Just then, almost as if on que, a knock sounded at the door. Minerva got up wiping her eye on her sleeve before opening the door to invite poppy in. The mediwitch looked a little flustered.

"Something wrong Poppy?" Kitty asked in earnest as Poppy flopped in an armchair, waving her arms dramatically.

"Is something wrong? Yes, something is wrong. Students keep coming in with all these illnesses only to find out that they have been to weasley wares. Those weasley boys are still causing trouble." Kitty stifled a giggle. She had heard many stories about the Weasley twins.

"Well, I have some news of my own. Severus proposed." Kitty showed the girls her ring and they both gasped.

"When was this child?" Poppy asked

"Last night. I just wanted you together to tell you the news."

"Well it's good news is it not, Poppy?" Minerva said quietly.

"Indeed it is Minerva. Indeed it is." Kitty looked at the time and frowned slightly. "What's the matter deary?"

"He hasn't been acting himself lately. He didn't come to bed last night and didn't eat this morning. Something is bothering him." Minerva frowned slightly.

"I told you he will be alright. He can handle himself. You need to worry about the baby, not a grown adult."

"But Min..."

"No buts Kitty." Poppy winked at Kitty and mouthed the words We'll talk later as Minerva said this, hands on her hips. Kitty nodded and let the subject go.

"I should at least go check on him."

"You also have class soon and tea scheduled with us." Minerva looked furious with her. It was obvious that Minerva wasn't a fan of Severus being babied.

"I do have to go though Min. Prep for class and such. I'll see you at dinner." Kitty got up and Minerva stood in front of the door.

"Please, don't worry about him, he will be alright." Kitty nodded.

"I have to start my prep. I'll be seeing you."

* * *

Severus's point of View

The bubbles and fumes softly steaming from his green liquid from inside of his cauldron began to slowly lul Severus to a peaceful state of consciousness. His mind slowly devoid of any worry or fears. His only real refuge from all his troubles has always been in potion making. He heard someone walk through the door which caused him to rise from his thoughts and peer over at the door. Kitty was standing there frowning. Severus mused that it was cute when she was flustered before wondering what could have caused her to be so upset.

"What's the matter my kitten?" Kitty held up his plate that hadn't been touched yet. Severus frowned. He had forgotten about that.

"I got busy."

"You need to eat and sleep severus. You can't do it all."

"But you don't understand. I must do it all. I must help heal you, I must protect you, and most of all I must protect that baby inside of you." Kitty felt a little guilty. Severus felt he was responsible for all of this when in reality, he wasn't.

"A part of life is accepting that there are things beyond your control. I am one of them. You are not responsible for me or the child inside of me. If something happens, it is beyond you control." Severus sat on the floor against the wall and motioned for Kitty to sit beside him. She obliged and sat beside him as he pulled her closer.

"I know it's out of my control, but I refuse to sit here and allow something to happen. And it somewhat is in my control. I have the control to betray Albus and the school or allow you to become hurt, tortured and killed. It is all in my control whether I attempt a cure or not. It is in my control that I love you unconditionally and would never allow you to become hurt." Kitty was daunted.

"Voldemort found out about us, didn't he?" Severus nodded.

"And the baby. I don't know how, but I am to tell him the moment Harry enters the school. He has threatened your lives. I didn't want to tell you, but..."

"Don't worry Severus. I understand. I would rather know than you tormenting yourself about it." Severus kissed her forehead.

"I will always worry about my family. You belong to me, not to some half serpent." Kitty smiled. She always did when he said this, severus mused. "You have a class to prep for my dear. I'll talk with you more tonight." Kitty smiled.

"Yes, we will." Severus pulled her back on top of him and kissed her as her knees fell on either side of him. A hard presence throbbed between her legs. "Severus... I have a class soon." Severus smiled wickedly and slid her panties to the side as he let her fall on top of him, his member piercing into her suddenly causing her to gasp at his sudden presence.

Severus hissed as the milky hot pussy enveloped him. Merlin, she's so tight severus thought as he allowed her to ride up and down on him. That way she could find a place she enjoys as pregnancy can move pleasure points. He watched as her cheeks grew hot and red as her tits bounced up and down. Severus suddenly found himself tensing and coming inside of her. "Sorry, you just feel so good." Kitty sat on top of him and allowed his hot cum to jet up inside of her.

"It's alright, you will make up for it some day. I have to get to class anyways." Severus rolled over on top of her, his member still deep inside.

"It isn't alright and I will make up for it now."

"Severus, I have a class coming in a few minutes. Tonight."

"Fine." Severus rolled off of her. "Tonight. But tonight you are mine to play with." Kitty smiled.

"Alright. See you at dinner."

"Or desert." Severus said huskily, buttoning his pants as he watched his soon to be wife leave him to his potions. He decided to recant his earlier thought. his refuge was potions and Kittiara.

* * *

**I apologize for the slightly short chapter, but I need to get something out there. I can't leave my poor fans hanging. I will post another either tonight when the kids are asleep or in a few hours. Either way, I will be writing something within the next twelve hours. It may be my other fanfic or this one, I'm not sure, it depends.**

**To be continued...**


	29. Yet another surprise

**Hey everyone, I found some time as my friend isn't awake quite yet and the kids are quiet. So, I thought I would update my story a bit more. **

* * *

Kittiara's point of View

Kitty was glad that her class was over as she watched the students plant their vials on her desk and walk off. She found it hard to teach with a puddle between her legs just thinking about what Severus had planned. Kitty smiled at the thought, but quickly pulled herself together. They had to eat dinner first, but she had some things that she left in Severus's office that she would need for the day. She walked carefully up the stairs, feeling her bones creak the whole way.

When she managed to finally find herself outside Severus's door, she walked in quietly as to not disturb him. She was hoping that he was sleeping but the door suddenly closed behind her. Kitty snapped her head around to see what or who had done it. Severus stood there in all his glory with a smirk on his face. His black robes billowing around him as he approached her and grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss which she gratefully returned.

Severus steered her to the bed and lay her down gently, still kissing her deeply but releasing only for air every so often. There was a bowl of strawberries and a canister of whipped cream. Severus knew what he was planning from the moment she left, she knew that now. She watched with a slight horror as he tied her wrists to the bed post so she couldn't protest. He placed a strawberry on each nipple, followed by a trail of whipped cream down her slightly risen abdomen and a strawberry over her pussy. Severus licked his lips as he looked at his work.

"Severus, what are you..." Kitty started but was interrupted by a finger to her lips.

"You said I needed to eat. Let me show you how well I can do it." Kitty suddenly took an intake of breath as Severus enveloped her first nipple with his mouth, suckling off the strawberry before lifting it and smearing the juice over her breasts with his teeth. He then lifted his head off and chewed. Licking his lips he then bent down and did the same with the other nipple. Severus looked at the red mess he made and felt a growing hunger in him. Kitty was mortified as she had never seen a hunger like that in his eyes. It was almost like his animal instincts had taken over.

Severus smiled at her wickedly as he began to lick and suckle at her breasts to get every last drop of the strawberry juice, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure as her back arched her breasts further into his mouth. He growled hungrily as he switched to the other breast, taking special care around her sensitive nipples. Kitty began breathing heavily as the blood rushed to her ears and a warmth began to pool between her legs. He knew what he was doing to her. When Severus finished with her breasts, he began to enjoy the trail of whipped cream with the flat of his tongue.

The breasts he left after taking so much attention to them became hard against the cold air of the room, causing even more pleasure. Severus made his way to the next strawberry, causing Kitty to arch her hips in expectation. Severus gripped the strawberry with his teeth as he squeezed the juice and ran the strawberry over her clitoris and gently inserted it in her pussy for a few moments as he pumped it in and out. He was clearly enjoying this more than she was. Kitty felt herself clench as she came and she suddenly realized that Severus was about to eat the strawberry that was covered in her juices. He ate it gladly and smiled.

"That was the best strawberry yet." Kitty blushed and Severus buried his nose between her legs to lap up all the strawberry juice between her legs and over her clitoris. She flushed almost instantly as his nose rubbed her clit as he licked out her pussy. She came again over his face. He sat up and smiled as he licked that as well so she could see him do it. Severus released her hands and removed his robes. Kitty stared at his rock hard erection pointed directly at her.

"It seems I am up for round two." Severus joked as he positioned himself. Kitty put her hands on his buttocks and assured him on. His presence parted her pussy lips causing her to moan in pleasure. He pressed in and out of her at a grueling pace. Kitty needed more, so much more. She rocked her hips against his giving him the signal. He suddenly sped up to a point where it was almost painful, but more pleasure than anything. He pumped in and out of her so fast and hard that the bed rocked along with him, hitting the stone walls with heated fervor.

Kitty's breath hitched as she was about to come and Severus spilled over the edge with her, allowing his seed to enter her in strands of hot cum. He kept his weight on his arms as to not put any pressure on the baby, their baby. He smiled at her and she looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"So, did I eat well enough?" Kitty started laughing at his joke followed by Severus's guffaw.

"Well," Kitty began ," We probably should make an appearance at dinner." Severus laughed harder with her, but he knew she was right. A disappearance would be noticed.

"Alright, let's get ready."

* * *

Severus's point of View

Severus watched as his naked lover winked and entered the bathroom where he could suddenly hear the shower head. He smiled at the invitation and obliged. He walked through the door and could see her silhouette through the frosted glass. He knew she was expecting him, so he just opened the shower door and walked in, the remnants of his erection pressed against her buttocks. She turned and smiled at him.

"You can't be serious." She said and Severus nodded as he picked her up and sat her on his erect cock.

"Ride it out Kitten" Kitty obliged and rode out his erection until they both came again, Severus had a huge smile on his face. He placed her down gently and turned her towards the shower head and placed a hand on her small but growing belly. "The baby is growing fast. You're only two months." Kitty placed a warm hand on his.

"I know."

"Maybe we should get a check up by Poppy, just to make sure everything is going smoothly." Kitty nodded.

"Perhaps you are right." Severus kissed her forehead and they finished their shower. Severus draped a towel around Kitty and then himself before getting dressed in clean robes. Once they were both dressed and Kitty's hair was combed out thoroughly, Severus pulled it up for her. He offered her his arm and they began their descent to the great hall.

"I think we should pay Poppy a visit right after dinner." Kitty nodded. She was glad she was showing but she had to admit, she was showing more than a normal pregnant woman at two months. As they entered the Great hall, everyone looked over from the head table. Severus glared at the professors who instantly began eating their meals again. Severus wasn't going to have Kitty's reputation ruined just because of a pregnancy, he was going to marry her and protect her. He looked over at Kitty but she didn't seem to notice, she was thinking about other things.

Severus pulled her seat out for her and allowed her to sit down. He then sat down beside her and Minerva. She began to eat with such fervor but Severus didn't find he was much for eating at the time. He picked at his food as best as he could, but his thoughts were on protecting his family from the dark lord. Who had betrayed him? It couldn't have been Lucius as he has always been a close friend and is with the dark lord out of fear, not loyalty. Karkaroff didn't show up at meetings any more ever since being released from Azkaban for giving up barty crouch jr. He really couldn't have thought of anyone else.

Perhaps the dark lord was better at legitimins than he had originally believed. If that was the case, then Severus and his family were in more danger than he had originally foresaw. Severus knew he would have to tread very carefully around him from now on and prove his loyalty in any way he could. Severus snapped out of his thoughts to see that everyone was gone except for himself and Kitty who had put a hand on his arm which was the reason he was risen from his thoughts.

"Are you alright love?" Severus feigned a smile.

"Of course Kitten. Let's go see Poppy." Kitty nodded, clearly not too happy that he hadn't eaten much, but Severus brushed it off. He had trouble eating when his mind was so occupied. They left the Great hall with Kitty's arm in his as they made their way up to the seventh floor where the hospital wing was. Severus's worst fear was bloating due to cysts which could harm the baby. He couldn't live with himself if something bad happened to his child before he or she was even born. They reached the hospital wing and Severus opened the door for his kitten. He was worried sick, but he wasn't going to show it if at all possible. He mustn't worry Kitty as she needed to be relaxed as stress could also harm the baby.

Severus spotted Poppy across the room. "Poppy can you spare a moment." She made her way over.

"For Kitty, of course. What seems to be the matter Severus?" Severus made a face as if to say watch your wording before continuing.

"We wanted you to do a check up on the baby and make sure everything is alright." Poppy nodded.

"Of course. Have her lay here on the bed while I do a few diagnostic spells." Kitty obliged and lay down on the bed as Poppy closed the curtain around Kitty, Severus, and herself. Severus watched as Poppy lifted her robes to get a clear look at the baby through the spell and seen her face of surprise as the little bump was revealed. She instantly resumed a normal face as to not startle the parents to be.

She waved her wand over Kitty's belly and smiled. "What is it poppy? Is the baby alright?"

Poppy smiled a little wider. "They are just fine." Kitty sat up.

"They?" She asked in surprise.

"Twins." Poppy said simply. Severus found a tear of joy flowing from his eye as he kissed her.

"We are having twins." He said, clearly happy. Severus helped her get up and dressed before poppy rolled back the curtain. Kitty turned towards Poppy.

"I assume you are telling Minerva before I can then?"

"Of course. See you at tea tomorrow my dear." Kitty smiled.

"Of course you will." Severus took her by the arm and began helping her up the stairs to their rooms where he tucked her into bed and cuddled her to sleep. Once he was sure she was fast asleep he kissed her forehead and made sure the covers were properly over her to keep her warm enough before making his way back to his private brewery where he began working on the cure once more. As he brewed he contemplated just how much the dark lord really knew. He had every intention of crawling into bed with her after a few hours, but like most nights when his mind was troubled like this, he wouldn't make it to bed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I felt it was long overdue so I filled it with some lemony goodness for all of you. Don't forget to review. Also, I have been planning that little twist for a while now, but I think you will find it very surprising.**

**To be continued...**


	30. Wedding Plans

**Yes, I know I just posted a chapter a little while ago, but you see, I have something called the writing bug and I just can't help myself, especially since my kids are being good and calm watching spongebob. So, I will write until either the kids go crazy or my husband gets home, whichever happens first.**

* * *

Kittiara's Point of View

Kitty awoke to a beam of light filtering in from behind the curtains. She stretched and yawned. Looking over to Severus's side of the bed she realized it was yet again unslept in. Kitty sighed and let her feet touch the ground and cringed with pain. She missed her pain potion, but she knew she couldn't take it as it could hurt the babies. She mused at the thought of having two. They were both healthy and growing inside of her right now. Her thoughts returned to Severus as he hadn't slept to her knowledge for two days now.

She bared her teeth as she stood as the pain intensified and made her way to the door. Kitty walked down to the potion lab where she knew he would most likely be and opened the door. Sure enough he was there, pouring over his paperwork and looking back at the potion muttering. He was working much to hard and Kitty has had enough.

"Honey, you are working too hard, come to bed." Severus shook his head and walked back to his papers.

"There is too much to do in too little time. I'll nap later." Kitty put her hands on her hips.

"Severus Snape, you will go to bed right now." Severus looked up at her for the first time since the conversation started. He was shocked and Kitty knew it. She didn't generally stick up for herself like that, but it was Severus we're talking about here. It may be the hormones as well, but she wasn't going to take that as an option.

"I can't, don't you see? I must protect my family. The dark lord will not rest unless I betray Albus and the school or let you and our children die. I cannot do either you see, so I must find a way to protect you all." Kitty walked over and hugged him.

"I told you not to worry about such things. Nothing will happen to us." Severus let a tear fall from his eye.

"But it very well could and it will if I cannot betray who I am truly loyal to." Kitty looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Then perhaps you should do what you are best at."

"And what would that be?"

"Play both sides. You can stay loyal to those you wish to while making the dark lord believe that you are still loyal to him and betrayed the ones you are love. Instead warn them and then do what you were supposed to do." Severus mulled this over in his mind for a moment.

"You are right." He kissed her forehead. "I think I will sleep now. Thank you my dear." She watched as Severus made his way up to the bedroom. She smiled. He was finally going to sleep. Kitty found herself place a hand on the small globe of her belly where their family was growing. This was the man she was going to marry and spend the rest of her life with. She found that she was happy, truly happy for the first time in her life.

Kitty decided to allow Severus some sleep and made her way down to breakfast. She smiled when she realized you could almost tell through her clothing. a few more weeks and it wouldn't be a secret anymore, especially not from the students. Anything that should be kept a secret the whole student body seemed to know. She mused at the thought. The staff already knew, so it wasn't a huge secret anymore, but she didn't want the whole school knowing right away. They could figure it out for themselves.

She entered the great hall and noticed Minerva's smile when she seen her. Poppy indeed had spared no time in telling her. It was alright as it saved some more awkward conversations from being breached. Now Minerva was just generally happy about the idea. Kitty sat in Severus's chair as it was closer and he wasn't coming to breakfast anyhow.

"So, twins?" she whispered to kitty. Kitty nodded with a smile. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I take it the rest of the staff knows?" Minerva shook her head.

"No. Would you like me to tell them?"

"Naw, just let it be a surprise." Minerva smiled.

"That would be a grand surprise indeed." They both laughed for a little bit before calming down. Kitty filled her plate and began to eat. She was happy that Minerva was happy for them. "So, how have you been feeling?"

"A little bloated and nauseous, but other than that I have been alright."

"Not just with the pregnancy Kitty. I am worried about you. I know that you have been in a lot of pain and can't take your potion. How are you coping with the pain?"

"I've been managing. I just find myself resting more and it seems to help a little. I do miss my potion though, but I know it's for the babies' health that I don't take it." Minerva nodded.

"Well perhaps some afternoon tea and lunch in my room will help as well. Poppy will be there as well."

"Poppy already invited me, but yes I shall come of course." Minerva giggled.

"That makes since. You have become a vital part of afternoon tea. We would miss your company so if you weren't there for any reason." Kitty smiled at this. She knew how vital her presence had become because she couldn't imagine life without Minerva or Poppy in it. Or without Severus for that matter.

kitty finished her breakfast and made a plate for Severus. "I'll be there, but first I must give this to Severus and prep for my class."

"I told you not to baby the man."

"Min, I have good reason to. He has a lot on his plate."

"But, what of the babies?"

"They will be fine. Severus is worried about things that he shouldn't be and hasn't slept yet again last night. You seen him at dinner, he barely ate a thing. I can account for a few strawberries but other than that, what he had at dinner was all he ate in the last two days." Minerva gave her a strange look.

"Should I be worried about these strawberries?" Kitty blushed slightly. "I see. But at least he had something. Is he sleeping now, or is he working again?"

"He was sleeping when I left, but I am going to wake him to eat and then perhaps get him to sleep again." Minerva looked at her thoughtfully.

"Let me take over your classes for the day so you can take care of him."

"Thank you Minerva. You truly are a good friend." Minerva nodded and smiled.

"Don't dawdle here, go to him." Kitty nodded to her and grabbed his plate. She made it up to their room and walked in. She set the plate on his lap and took his wand before waking him gently so he wouldn't start. He woke up and reached for a wand that wasn't there and then realized where he was and nodded thankfully.

"Good call taking my wand." Kitty nodded and smiled.

"I know you better than you think. I brought you some food." Kitty gestured to the food on his lap.

"Thank you my kitten. Shouldn't you be preparing for a class?"

"No, Minerva offered to take over for today." Severus gave her a funny look.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you needed a day being pampered. You deserve it." Severus smiled at the thought.

"By pampered you mean?"

"Sleep and food on a platter. you need to catch up and be healthy." Severus nodded.

"You are right of course. I can't protect you if I am too tired." Severus began to eat and Kitty sat beside him and kept him company. Once he was finished Kitty put up the platter and gave Severus a look.

"You will sleep now. I have tea with Minerva and Poppy today. I don't want to come back to you wandering around. Sleep, rest and I will come back with some lunch."

"Can I read?"

"After I come back. Until then, sleep."

"Good night then kitten." Severus said before kissing her forehead.

"Night love." With that Kitty left the room and cleaned up the apartment before departing for Minerva's rooms. If she looked forward to one thing it was tea with the girls. She did worry about Severus when she left but when she peeked in on him he seemed to be fast asleep. She knocked on the door and Minerva opened it and smiled.

"I have lunch all ready. When we finish lunch we will join Poppy at hospital wing for tea. I just thought a private lunch would do us good. We can talk without censoring to save you from rumors."

"It's not like they wouldn't be true Minerva."

"Yes, but you want to be married to Severus before they come out. Professors aren't supposed to be fraternizing unless they are married. It's school policy. You could lose your job and your reputation with all the wizarding world." Kitty looked shocked.

"I didn't realize. I was a virgin when I got with Severus. I never thought of such things so I had no idea." Minerva placed a reassuring hand on hers.

"It's alright. It has been arranged that you will be married this Saturday. Poppy and I have made all the arrangements due to your condition. We didn't want you to stress any more than you had to." Kitty smiled.

"Thank you." Kitty sat down, feeling a bit weak. "Shall we eat?"

"Let's" Minerva and Kitty snacked on sandwiches as they spoke.

"So, I was thinking, perhaps on thursday we can look for a proper dress for you."

"But, I can't afford a dress."

'Poppy and I have decided to split the costs. You deserve a proper wedding day."

"Thank you... I don't know what to say."

"Just enjoy dress shopping with us."

"It sounds like fun, thanks Min... I'll make it up to you some day."

"There's nothing to make up for." Kitty smiled as she polished off her plate and they cleaned up. Minerva helped Kitty up and the two made their way up to hospital wing. When they finally reached the sixth floor Kitty felt faint again. Her knees buckled and Minerva caught her and helped steady her. When Kitty started to become steady Minerva gave her a quick glance over.

"Perhaps we should have Poppy take a look at you."

"No, I'll be alright Minerva. Severus needs me today. Please don't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I have dealt with that for years. Come on now, we only have one more staircase."

"At least sit with me a while first." Kitty nodded and Minerva led her to a bench where they both sat for a while. The two sat in silence as Kitty regained her composure and Minerva gave her nervous glances. Kitty slowly stood and Minerva placed her hands on Kitty's waist to steady her in case she fell. "I'm alright now min, let's go have some tea." Minerva nodded slowly and followed Kitty up the staircase and into the hospital wing. Poppy seemed happy to see them.

"What took you two so long?" Minerva gave Kitty a glance. Kitty decided to answer for her.

"Lunch took longer than expected."

"Oh, all right. Let's have some tea then shall we?" Kitty and Minerva nodded as they sat down for their daily activity of drinking tea and exchanging gossip with friends.

"So, how is Severus feeling?" Poppy asked after they all were seated and had a cup in their hands.

"Tired I guess. He was sleeping when i left him, but I am still worried about him. He hasn't been eating much and sleeping even less. I finally convinced him to take a nap." Poppy clicked her tongue.

"He shouldn't be doing that. It's not healthy. Would you like me to take a look at him?"

"No, It's more psychological than anything. He is afraid he won't be able to protect us from harm." Kitty was careful not to reveal too much sensitive information. She didn't need Severus to be in any danger either.

"Are you sure?"

"Very. We discussed everything and I think I solved the problem. If I need any help, You'll be the first to know Poppy, but thank you." Minerva decided to pipe up after being quiet for the last few minutes.

"I think dress shopping would be best on thursday, what do you think Poppy?"

"That sounds good to me, we need to look at flowers as well."

"Severus can get his tux on friday with Kitty and then the Wedding will be on Saturday. I think that would be best as there are no classes on the weekends." Kitty smirked.

"Thanks girls. This will be the best wedding that anyone has ever had." They both smiled and hugged their friend.

* * *

**Alright everyone, I have to take care of my kids and my husband will be home soon. I also want to go and check on my friend Stacey as she is in a rough spot right now. I do apologize if I don't write as much as I would like for a while. But, don't forget to review.**

**To be continued...**


	31. Poisonous Thoughts

**Hey, sorry it has been so long... Going through some stuff that I really don't wanna talk about. Anyways, here is a chapter that I have been working on off an on depending on my mood...**

* * *

Kittiara's Point of View

Kitty waved to Minerva and Poppy with a huge smile on her face as she rounded the corner and began her ascent up the staircases, very carefully as to not fall. She passed many waves of students chattering merrily and ghosts drifting by. The halls were much a buz about something. It caught Kitty's curiosity as she hit the third floor. She listened closely as she passed by, not prying, but listening closer than she would have if she wasn't so curious.

"Is she really?"

"Yes, I think she is..."

"That's codswallop."

"She's a professor... how could she be?"

Kitty heard enough at this point to know they were talking about her possibly being pregnant. She smiled at this. They would never actually know that it is twins until they are here, but it didn't matter. It was her secret to keep. Kitty rounded the corner to the fourth staircase and found herself feeling weak again. Her body began to fail her and she instantly fell against the wall and attempted to steady herself. Her weight caused her to buckle and slowly slide to the floor where she sat. The hardness of the stone cooled her bottom and she let her legs slide outwards.

Most students are in class by now, but she needed to go and check on Severus. She attempted to stand back up but found her strength had left her. Sighing she knew all there was left to do was to sit there and hope that whoever came to her aid wasn't a student. Letting her head rest on the wall behind her she began to feel her eyelids become very heavy as she fell asleep.

* * *

Minerva's Point of View

Minerva rounded the corner on the fourth floor and stopped short in her tracks as her eyes fell on Kitty sleeping against a wall. She walked over briskly and tried to shake her awake gently, but she failed to stir. Panicking she attempted to feel a pulse on a slender wrist but found there to be only a feint one. Minerva couldn't leave her there, but she couldn't do anything without Poppy. Much to her relief a Filius passed by at that moment and stopped at the sight as well.

"Go get Poppy. Quickly." Filius began to run up the stairs as fast as his little legs would carry him. Minerva looked back at Kitty to find her complexion ashen and paler than usual. She attempted to wake her some more, but she failed to rise yet again from her sleep. Minerva began to fret over her, taking her frock off and draping it over her in an attempt to warm her. Her attempts seemed feeble so she just stroked her face with her hand, praying to Merlin that she would be alright. She knew she should have had Poppy take a look at her, but she believed Kitty. She didn't know what she was really going through as she had never been pregnant before.

Before long Filius was running down the staircase with Poppy at his heels. She ran directly to her and began to fuss over her, running diagnostic spells. Her face was grave as Poppy attempted to not look worried, but Minerva knew that she wouldn't be able to help it about a friend. "Filius, go get Severus. He is sleeping in his room, but wake him immediately." Filius who had barely caught his breath from the first run, ran off yet again on a fetch mission from one of the girls in the castle.

Minerva studied Poppy's face carefully. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know... It's unlike anything I have ever seen before." Minerva attempted not to show concern but her motherly instincts took over.

"So you sent for Severus..."

"If he doesn't know then he should at least say good bye if St. Mungo's can't help her." Minerva nodded. She knew Poppy was right but she wasn't about to give up on Kitty. She couldn't bring herself to do it. This couldn't be it, not after all the fighting she has done to stay alive as it is. It wasn't fair. Just then Severus came running ahead of Filius and instantly crouched down beside her, checking her for injury or a sign of what it was.

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus wasn't quite sure as of yet what it was, but he was sure of one thing. It was dark magic, most likely a message from the dark lord not to defy him. Severus found himself fighting back tears as he searched for a point of entry when he found no wound he knew suddenly what it was. "Listen closely. This is a rather complex, toxic poison. It will eventually kill her, but not if I can help it. I need you to take a bezoar from my private reserves and mandrake from the gardens. Crush them and blend them with monkshood and administer it to me."

"Why you?"

"Because if I don't transfer the poison to myself, I don't know what will happen to her... I must protect her." Severus muttered a few words under his breath as Minerva screamed.

"Severus, No!" But it was too late. Minerva let a tear fall before rushing off to gather the ingredients Severus discussed, praying that she would find it and administer it in time.

* * *

Poppy's Point of View

Poppy looked at the pair, both unconscious. They both loved each other, this she knew, but even in their subconsciousness Severus's hand reached for her's as he fell. Poppy watched them both, hoping for a sign that they were alright. Kitty's complexion began to darken a little as she got her color back and Severus's became more and more ashen. It would only be a matter of time, Poppy knew Minerva would have to hurry.

Kitty stirred and her eyes fluttered open slightly. She attempted to get up, but Poppy gently pushed her back into the floor. "Rest for now. You need strength." Minerva rushed in suddenly and administered the mixture to Severus to consume and watched in horror as she waited for some change. Poppy placed a hand on Minerva's back as she began to sob softly before Severus began to stir.

Kitty attempted to sit again but Poppy pressed her down again. She wasn't to move for a bit in case there was any poison left in her system. "Severus..." Kitty managed to say in almost an inaudible whisper.

"Right here Kitten. As always." Severus said lying on his elbow now against Poppy's advisements. Kitty smiled and Poppy felt relief flood her body. This was one of the first real emergencies she had to deal with. Four lives hung in the balance but somehow everything worked itself out. Poppy enlisted Minerva's help in transporting the couple into hospital wing as she didn't want them moving too much in case of excess poison somewhere in their bodies.

* * *

(Later that night)

Kittiara's point of View

Kitty rolled over to look at Severus who was watching over her carefully. They had insisted on putting the beds together as she would never sleep otherwise. She looked into Severus's eyes as they watched her. Kitty knew that he loved her so, but she still had no idea why he was also in a bed. Perhaps to sleep with her, but then again, if that was the case he would have insisted on being in our quarters. Kitty let her thoughts cloud her mind before she found herself saying exactly what she was thinking about.

"Why are you here?" She didn't mean for it to come of snotty or ungrateful but her tone seemed to anyways.

"I am worried about you." Kitty felt a small tinge of guilt.

"Is that all? I'll be fine now you know." Kitty said with a tad smile. She was still weak from the fall but she wasn't going to admit that to Severus. He needed rest too.

"You were poisoned." Kitty was surprised and shocked.

"By whom?" Severus shook his head.

"I don't know but what I do know is that it was meant to be a message. I think it was from the dark lord but I cannot be sure. Whoever it was means you or I harm." Kitty looked saddened by this notion. She didn't want Severus or her babies to be harmed. An alarming thought occurred to her suddenly.

"The babies..."

"They are fine. I transferred the poison to myself before it passed by the uterus. You and the babies should be alright. Poppy double checked to be sure and she gave you the all clear while you slept." Kitty sighed with relief.

"I don't know what I would do without them. I love them so much and they haven't entered our world yet."

"I know. I feel the same about all three of you." Kitty smiled at this.

"I love you too my dark prince." Severus gave her a smile at the jest.

"That is a new one."

"But I think it will stick."

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this little plot twist. I couldn't make myself stop in the middle because too many of you would be upset about not knowing what happened to her so I finished it. I do hope you all remember to review.**

**To be continued...**


	32. Two's company

**Hey everyone, I am in for another chapter today. I feel I should fast forward a little in time in order to make this story a little more coherent. I have an idea what I want for the end of this story and this story is nearing it's close but don't fret as a sequel is in the works.**

* * *

Kittiara's point of View

(Six months later)

Kitty held her very round belly as she made her way with Severus down to the great hall. It was long after dinner, but Severus had a special surprise for his wife. Kitty was careful as to where she stepped as her balance was severely compromised at eight months. Her belly button was now an outy as the babies were much larger than they were. Severus held her arm as she descended the last staircase, causing Kitty to smile at him. There hasn't been an attack or a beating from the crows in months so it was a cause for celebration. It also helped that the dark lord was becoming weaker and weaker due to Harry and his friends succeeding at destroying horcruxes. It was colder now as it was January and it was much colder.

Snow littered the grounds which Severus had made available to Kitty at anytime by his orders and to whomever happened to accompany her due to her condition. Kitty was excited to see what was waiting for her. Her back was aching due to the newfound weight on her front, but it didn't bother her as much as you might think. Severus covered her eyes and gently guided her into the great hall where he allowed her to open them as he uncovered her eyes. Kitty smiled and kissed him deeply when she finally saw what awaited her.

There was a mountain of pillows in a corner that was shaped into a daybed like shape. Candles and low lighting set the mood as soft romantic classical music played in the background by an enchanted violin. A bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries sat on a small table beside the pillow array. Severus guided her over to the pillows and got her nice and comfortable. She lay down and smiled at him, giving him another warm kiss. Severus reached over and grabbed the strawberries and began to feed them succulently to Kitty.

Kitty ate it, wrapping her lips around it and savoring the flavor. Severus had discovered a few months back that it was Mr. Malfoy who had put nagini's venom in Kitty's teacup before she got to tea. He couldn't be punished because it was the dark lord's orders because he was too easy on the students. They needed a spine according to the dark lord. Then he sent the carrows to take the place of two murdered professors. Kitty sensed that Severus's mind was elsewhere.

"What's the matter love?" Kitty asked sweetly. She could tell when her husband was worried about something, especially the trivial things. Severus sighed, knowing he was caught and wasn't getting out of discussing things.

"I was just thinking the last few months over in my mind. I am worried that the war will be coming to an end soon."

"That would be a good thing though. No more fear or suffering. We could live our life as we see fit." Severus shook his head solemnly.

"The war would end at hogwarts. I think that you and the children should go into hiding for a while while everything gets sorted out." Kitty stopped short and sat up a little, much against Severus's best efforts.

"No. I will be here with you. The dark lord will not harm us if you do as he says."

"That would put the boy in danger. I could never do that."

"But what of us?"

"That is why I want you to go into hiding until the dust settles." Kitty began to pout a little.

"What is so special about him anyways. I mean besides the whole boy who lived nonsense."

"He is Lily's son." Kitty frowned.

"Your lily?"

"The very same."

"But if we run he will know something is up and he will kill him."

"But you could be in danger if you don't."

"No we won't... we can hide in the room of requirement. He could never find us there." Severus smiled at this.

"You really are a wonder, you know that?"

"No, just good at problem solving." Just then Amycus Carrow burst into the room with his hair all amis. Severus stood, furious at the intrusion.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus said in a stern voice. Kitty tried to shift to become more comfortable as the children were quite large. She attempted to pay attention, but a dull pain in her back was keeping her busy. Amycus took a slight step back before continuing, most likely sensing Severus's anger.

"I just heard from a scout that an alarm went off at hogsmeade. I sent my sister to go investigate and come to find out it was the potter boy. He was spotted at hogsmeade between flourish and blotts and the honeydukes." Severus's face became as emotionless as stone.

"Is he here as of yet?"

"No."

"Inform the dark lord. Tell him that I have amped up security to ensure he is caught quickly upon arrival if he is dumb enough to come here."

"As you wish headmaster." Amycus left and the door shut behind him, causing Severus to sigh with relief.

"I resent the carrows."

"I know my prince. I know."

"Where was I my kitten?"

"Severus, how can you just forget what just happened?"

"Practice my love. It is inevitable. Even Albus understood that." Kitty nodded and grasped at her back again. "You need help getting comfortable again?" Kitty shook her head.

"No. Just a dull pain in my back. More than likely braxton hicks again my love." Severus looked concerned. "I'm fine, really."

"If it get's worse, let me know."

"Of course." Severus was excited to become a father and Kitty knew it. He jumped at any sign of possible labor, even if it's just her saying ouch from stubbing a toe. Kitty smiled at the memory.

"I suppose I should clean this up and call a meeting of all students and staff to enlighten them on the situation. mind you, I must do exactly what I say and I must save face with the dark lord. What i say and possibly do is beyond my control at this point. I am sorry."

"I'll go warn Minerva to keep a good eye out."

"Please. I'll get to work." Kitty rose carefully with Severus's help and climbed the staircase to the first floor and knocked on Minerva's door. There was no answer. She assumed she was in Gryffindor common room and made her way. The pains in her back were getting worse, but it was more likely from her walking than anything. She finally got up to the tower just in time to see Minerva walk out with a smile on her face.

"Severus has called a mandatory meeting. They spotted Harry in Hogsmeade. He has to save face with the death eaters, so he said to be aware that he has to say and do a few nasty things." Minerva nodded. Kitty felt a harsher pain from her back that wrapped around her abdomen a little. She doubled over slightly with a hiss. Minerva bent over beside her and put a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" A relief swelled over her and the pain was gone.

"Yeah. I think I need to sit down." Minerva brought her into the Gryffindor Common Room and sat her down on a couch. Kitty slouched down into the soft sofa as Minerva poured her a cup of tea.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kitty nodded as another pain approached. "You're not in labor are you?" Kitty shook her head quickly.

"No. Braxton Hicks. I am not due for another month Minerva. I'll be alright." Minerva looked at her concerned.

"You are sure?"

"Yes, for the last time." Kitty's relief began and she relaxed a little. "I just overdid it a little."

"I can take you to your rooms if you wish." Kitty nodded and smiled.

"That would be nice, thank you." Minerva helped Kitty up and they made their way from the common room to Kitty's rooms that were on the same floor. Kitty stopped suddenly and abruptly. Minerva looked at her suddenly concerned.

"What is it?" Kitty pointed to a small puddle at her feet.

"I think my water broke." Kitty stood staring at it in disbelief.

"We have to get you to lay down somewhere. They are coming now."

"But, we need Poppy."

"There's no time." Minerva rushed Kitty to her room and shut the door, sending a patronus to Severus. "Put your legs up and spread them. Come, on, no time to be shy." Kitty did as was instructed and Minerva inserted two fingers to find how far along she was and was surprised to touch a head. "The first one is already crowning. you are going to feel a strong urge to push soon, do what your body tells you to." Kitty nodded as that urge that she was talking about welled up inside her and she found her body doing it before she had time to think.

She screamed in pain as the first child's head began to emerge from her. "Keep going dear, you're doing great." Another scream emerged from kitty as the child was delivered into Minerva's hands and she immediately cut the umbilical cord with a spell. She wrapped the child in a towel and began to clean it. "A girl." Minerva smiled. She placed her gently on the soft rug swaddled as she got ready to catch the next one. Just then Severus entered the room and smiled at the site of his little girl, a tear in his eye.

He picked her up and held her close, rocking her. Kitty screamed shrilly as the next child was born. Minerva cleaned it up and swaddled it as well before handing it off to Severus. "This one is a boy. One more push lassy, you have to deliver the placenta." She pushed and it was delivered as well. Minerva cast a cleansing spell on Kitty so she wouldn't have to bleed and cast a few cleaning spells on the floor and the bed.

"WHat are their names?" Minerva asked Severus and Minerva.

"Alexander and Willow." Kitty whispered. Severus repeated it at the same time. Minerva smiled. The babies began to make suckling sounds so Severus handed them to Kitty who began to suckle at her breast. She smiled. Both her babies were happy and healthy.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that little special surprise. Remember to review please. I'm sure you know a little about what time setting we are at now if you watched the movies or read the book. If you don't here it is. Basically it is the seventh book when Harry infiltrates hogwarts.**

**To be continued...**


	33. False Hope

**Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter. I know everything I want to do to lead up to the end, it's just a matter of writing it all down. So, anyways, here we go...**

* * *

Severus's point of view

Severus sat in a chair next to his sleeping wife when Amycus Carrow walked in unannounced. Minerva's hands subtly fingered her wand. Severus found his hand touching his as well. "Everyone must come to the meeting Severus. Most students are getting in file to attend and the professors with them. I was looking for you so you can get into position as well as your wife." Severus shook his head.

"I will be there, but my wife just had her twins, she must rest." Amycus waved his finger as he clicked his tongue.

"She must come on time or she will be punished, you know the rules." Minerva's and Severus's mouth fished for a moment. Severus regained composure first, although he subconsciously had a hand wrap around his wand.

"Then I will take her. Be sure she has a chair or something at least."

"I'm afraid the dark lord's rules are strict, no seats, all must stand. He isn't here yet, but if he is and finds your wife sitting he will finish the job you couldn't so many years ago." Severus winced.

"Fine, I'll figure something out, but not a finger is to be placed on my wife or children." Amycus nodded and exited the room. Minerva looked at Severus mortified.

"Severus, we can't move her, something could go wrong. And who should hold the children?"

"You can hold one and Poppy the other. Keep them under your robe for comfort and warmth. I'll bring her down there."

"Alright. You bring her down, I'll go bring the children and give one to poppy on the way."

"Minerva, protect them, please. I... I don't know how this will end. If I'm no longer around, please protect Kitty and the children with your life."

"I promise you Severus, I will." Severus nodded and carefully scooped Kitty up so not to wake her or hurt her and made his way to the door. "Severus..." He turned to her. "If I have to, I will stand up for Mr. Potter."

"I know. I won't harm you, just... make sure it looks good."

"I will." Severus nodded to her again and left. He made his way down to the great hall and lay his wife down propped against a wall in the corner of the room near where he would be standing so he could assist her if necessary. He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked up to the window to watch the students and staff file in as they have done many times before. It was well rehearsed by now.

They were out of view again for a few moments until they came in through the great hall doors. The tables and chairs were all vanished away by the Carrow twins magic. They filed in squares and stood in their respective houses. Minerva was leaning against the wall near her house so it wasn't painfully obvious that she was carrying one of the twins. Poppy was standing in the back doing the same. Severus noted the twin's presence and his wife's slumber and began his speech.

"As you all may or may not know, Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade. Any one of you who helps him will be severely punished. As such, anyone who knows anything... that doesn't step forward now... will be considered equally guilty." Severus looked at Minerva searching her to see if she actually did know, hoping that she came forward, but she didn't. She was so stubborn and predictable. Suddenly Harry stepped out of the crowd.

"It appears that you have a leak in your security, and I'm afraid it's quite severe." He said. Just then the Order stepped through the doors. Severus pointed his wand at Harry but Minerva stepped out quickly. One arm under her robe holding his infant and the other with her wand trained on him. She wasn't kidding in what she had said. Severus let his arm slack for a moment, forgetting his role and letting his fatherly instincts kick in. Then realization hit him and he trained his wand at her. He couldn't bring himself to fire first. Minerva faltered for a second and then she fired a spell at him and he deflected quickly. He mouthed tell her before she fired another, and another so he didn't have to fire back. Severus apparated out of the room quickly and The carrows were already with the dark lord. He apparated quickly to his side, telling him of the invasion and that his wife and children are captive inside. It was the only way to protect them.

They would have been considered traitors otherwise. Severus hated himself for doing it, but he had to. His wife knew some of the death eaters from the lunches where she had attended a few of the meetings as was the dark lord's request. It seemed reasonable enough. Severus prayed that she would be alright along with the children. Who would carry her back to the rooms to safety? He hoped Hagrid would, at least he knew he could handle the weight. When the dizziness from the apparition wore off, he suddenly realized that Hagrid was captive. He panicked slightly before realizing that Remus was there, so it would be alright.

* * *

Minerva's point of View

Minerva smiled and enjoyed the applause from the students and lit the lights again. Cheers surrounded her. Filch came into the room heaving. "Students are out of bed." Minerva turned to him sternly.

"The students are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot." Filch looked dumbstruck.

"Oh. Anything I can do?"

"Yes, please escort these slytherins to the dungeon."

"Yes mum." Filch said sheepishly.

Minerva's next big thing was getting the rest of the students escorted back to their respective houses to protect them. Pomona, please escort your hufflepuffs. Filius, your ravenclaws need an escort. Poppy and I will escort the Gryffindors. Molly, come see me please." Minerva walked over to Kitty. Molly followed curiously. "This is Kittiara, I need you to take care of her. Watch her for now, Poppy and I have her newborns for now. We will be back in ten minutes after escorting our house and we will try to move her somewhere more comfortable."

"She has babies?"

"Twins. She gave birth about an hour ago. Severus either had to move them or the Carrows would torture her. They refused to see reason." Molly nodded and Minerva was off as the Order began to cast protective spells and enchantments around the school. Minerva began to escort her students when a girl screamed. She turned to her and realized that the dark lord was talking to them in their heads. He was asking them to bring harry potter within the hour or he would kill them all. Minerva looked around and no one took him.

She nodded and continued to bring the gryffindors up to their house. She felt the baby nuzzle closer and it warmed her heart. They would want to feed soon, so she had to be quick about it. Once they were to the towner, Minerva instructed them all inside and she left them to run down the stairs with Poppy back to Molly Weasley who was tending their friend.

"Thank you Molly. She is a dear friend of mine and also Severus's wife. He isn't a traitor as I knew everything. He was protecting his family. the dark lord threatened their life." Molly nodded. "We should have your husband help bring her up, either that or remus." At that Remus turned as he was just behind her.

"Someone say something?" Minerva nodded, guiding him over with her free hand.

"Ah, yes. I need you to help me transport Mrs. Snape up to the headmaster's bedroom to rest."

"Severus's wife? Isn't she on the other side?"

"No, she and Severus are still on our side. It's all in a plan, I'll update you later. Please. Here, Molly, carry little Alexander here to the nursery up in her room as well, poppy is already in there soothing the other." Minerva gently passed off the baby to Molly as Minerva helped Remus lift Kittiara into his arms and walked behind him as he carried her friend up the stairs. She then parted ways on the seventh floor and spotted longbottom and finigan.

"Mr. Longbottom, please help me for a moment."

"Yes professor?"

"I have a job for you and Mr. Finnigan. I need you to blow up the bridge." She began walking to the front entrance to the school with the boys following behind her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, very."

"You want us to blow it up? boom?"

"BOOM!" Minerva threw her hands in the air. The boys looked at her like she had gone mad.

"How am I to do that professor.?"

"Leave that up to Mr. Finnigan. If my memory stands correct he has quite the gift for pyromancy." With that Minerva walked out to the middle of the courtyard and waved her wand and spread her arms. "Locamortus Incantatem. Do your duty and protect the school." She then turned to Molly who just walked out of the school. "I always wanted to use that spell." Molly looked at her for a moment wondering what she got herself into. "How are they?"

"Resting. Poppy has them and said she would stay with them."

"Thank you."

"We can't hold you know who off forever you know."

"IT's Voldemort. He's going to kill you either way, so you mine as well use it."

* * *

Severus's point of View.

Severus stood next to the dark lord and watched the protection spells form over the school. Fear suddenly gripped him. He practically begged the dark lord to give them the deal so that his wife and children may live. Now they were rebelling, putting them at risk. He looked up at the dark lord and watched the anger rise in his facial features. "It's time. Begin." There were a flurry of white spells that crashed into the forcefield until there were cracks in it. Everyone started to make their way to the bridge.

"My wife and children... They will be safe?" The dark lord looked at him with calm eyes.

"My faithful servant. I will protect them to the best of my ability. I will treat them as my own and no one here will harm them or risk a painful death to themselves and their family." Severus was pleased with this answer. regardless of what happened to him, they would be alright on both sides. finally being a double agent has paid off at last.

"Thank you master." They all made it to the bridge and a death eater ran into a ward and combusted. Everyone stopped and backed up a few steps. The wards were still being beaten down from above and Nevil was sitting on the bridge and egging them on.

"That's what you get." He was shaking his butt at them and smirking like a right fowl git. Merlin he was cocky for being 17. Hadn't he learnt anything he has taught him in potions? Apparently not. He hoped Minerva had a back up plan as the wards weren't going to hold much longer. Then a slight whoosh rang past his ears and he knew they were all down.

Voldemort ordered a death eater to test it and he carefully put a foot past where his colleague had disintegrated. He smiled a wicked grin and began to chase nevil who struck something. Severus stood there and didn't chase as so many others did. Then the bridge began to explode and he couldn't help but suppress a smile. Maybe he did learn something in potions class after all.

"My lord, would you like me to go around to the other bridge? It is stone and won't so easily be compromised. I wish to go after my family if I may."

"In time. No one will harm them. You have done well tricking them into compliance, I don't think they are in danger. I have work for you at my side Severus."

* * *

Poppy's point of View

Poppy looked out the window to see the bridge go down and the wards disintegrate. It was going to be a long night, and she knew it. With any luck, today would be the final day of the war. Perhaps harry could find the final horcrux and defeat him. She sighed and looked over at Kitty who was starting to stirr. Poppy had given her a sleeping poultice and some pain potion to help her heal. She would be sore for a good six to eight weeks, maybe a bit more. Then again, she was always sore, but more so than the norm anyways.

"Where's Severus?" Poppy smiled at her to try and comfort her.

"Doing his job as a double agent. You are to stay here, he will be alright. You will be safe here with the babies and I am to take care of you. Any injured will be brought to the office downstairs."

"Injured?"

"That's right, you were asleep. Basically harry is here and the war is coming to a close. I have brought you and the babies back here, because they won't go through you husband's office and bedroom as they know you're in there. wouldn't disturb his wife as they believe he is on their side. Kitty tried to sit up but the pain caused her to fall hopelessly on her pillow. "I'll bring the children to you, they need to feed. I caught your little girl nuzzling my breast and I am sure Minerva had the same with the other young in." Kitty smiled.

Poppy brought them over and Kitty allowed them to latch, holding them carefully so they can feed."Thank you. Please, no one will harm Severus will they?" Poppy feigned a smile for reassurance. "Of course not. None of our own would ever hurt him. I know for a fact that Minerva has brought everyone up to speed and they all know he isn't a traitor."

Kitty smiled at this. At least her love was alright. Poppy felt guilty as she knew very well that anything can happen and she has given her friend false hope.

* * *

**I know, I know. Why not just finish it right now? Well, I like to keep my chapters around 2000 words or so. That way people who work know about how long it will take for the chapter and can just resume on the next one. Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoyed that little excert.**

**To be continued..**


	34. A time for everything

**This is another reason why I split the chapter there. I wanted this next part to be in the mind of... you guessed it, Voldemort himself. I thought it would be an interesting view for the most heart wrenching scene of the movies. Enjoy...**

* * *

Voldemort's Point of View

_Why won't this blasted wand work properly for me? Hasn't Albus Dumbledore been killed? He can't be alive as he doesn't believe in Power and is too much of a righteous old fool. Ah, but wait, Severus killed albus, perhaps he is the owner. That would be the only logical explanation. He is my dear friend and servant thought. He has served me so well these last years, even when I was absent._ Severus entered the damp boat house as was his request to originally discus the battle plan, but a new conversation brewed in his mind and he needed to get the the bottom of it if he was to ever kill harry.

"You called my lord?"

"Severus, who is the owner of the elder wand?"

"You, of course my lord."

"Why won't it answer to me then Severus? If I am it's true owner?"

"I'm not sure my lord. Albus is dead, there is no one but you my lord."

"You see, The elder wand takes to those that take it from their master. You killed albus, and therefore are it's rightful master. You served me well over the years Severus. I'll take care of your family for you. I have a rescue operation underway. Nagini, Kill." With that he watched his faithful pet and companion rip apart his servant's jugular._ You really have served me well Severus. It was the only way for me to finally get my revenge on Harry once and for all. It's almost poetic that he was for my cause thru and thru and he died to fulfill it. I cannot fail now, for I would fail him._

Voldemort made his way to the forbidden forest. He had a message to give everyone. He felt remorseful over his servant's death and the waste._ I order all my death eaters to retreat for now. Take some time and bury your dead with dignity. Harry, I speak only to you now. Come meet me by the forbidden forest and no one else has to die. If you don't then I will kill all your friends in that school and there will be nothing left._ He smiled to himself in that crooked smile. He knew that harry can't resist trying to be the hero. _He will come, I know he will._

He watched as his death eaters apparated around him. "Severus has fallen in battle. I promised him to protect his family and I always keep a promise. While everything is at a standstill in exactly one hour or so I will have you all storm in. They most likely have them locked in his private rooms." They all nodded and bowed low._ Look at them all, so helpless, begging for someone to follow. Good think I am here to guide them in the right direction. Muggles shouldn't be alive, we are above them. We have this gift for a reason, so we must use it to rule._

_I personally will fight for our pureblood rights and take all the mudbloods and muggles out to dry. Squibs should be desecrated as well. There is no need for any non magical folk unless if they are used for slavery._ "What shall we do now my lord?" Lucius asked in a less confident voice than he had intended. It was quite amusing to Voldemort, but he let it slide.

"We wait Lucius. In due time we shall distract everyone to go rescue Severus's family."

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter, but it was also needed from Voldemort's perspective. You will understand in a few more chapters. P.S. Don't be too sad over his death. I promise I'll make it up to you.**

**To be continued...**


	35. A feeling

**Hey, I'm here again with another chapter. I hope you enjoy. I know it will be a sad one, but we all have to endure the bad to enjoy the good.**

* * *

Minerva's Point of View

Minerva shot a red spell at an intruding death eater as another two green ones whizzed past her ear. She refused to allow the death eaters to get to Kitty and the children. Merlin only knows why Severus hasn't returned yet to get them and bring them and himself to saftey which was the original plan. She nailed one of the death eaters with a leg binding curse and took their wand as she dodged another from the one on her left. Everything was happening so fast and she was worried about Kitty and the children as well as her students.

A stunner hit her in the chest which toppled her over onto the floor into a heap as she watched in horror as Bellatrix Lestrange stepped over her and into Severus's office. She was going after the children, let alone all the wounded in there. She tried to get up but was much too weak. She watched Molly Weasley turn on her quickly as she sent a spell flying at Ginny.

"Not my daughter you bitch." She scolded as she sent countless curses after her and ended up exploding her into a pile of dust. Minerva smiled at her and managed to get up and decided to limp her way over to the children. She had to check up on them, for all she knew they wouldn't be the last to check on her. She leaned against the door frame, watching them sleep soundly before her knees buckled and Poppy caught her in the nick of time.

"Let me have a look at you." Minerva tried to catch herself on her feet again, but failed and shook her head defiantly.

"No, there are others that need you more than I do." Poppy wasn't taking no for an answer. Minerva made her way over, against her will, to the table where she sat to let her check up on her well being. Minerva fussed a bit, not wanting to worry about such menial things when lives were at stake, everyone and everything she cared about was at risk.

"Alright, you are free to go, but you should eat something."

"I could have told you that." Minerva stated as a matter of factly with a roll of her eyes. Poppy smiled slightly. It was good to have Minerva back.

* * *

Kittiara's Point of View

Kitty woke from a dead sleep suddenly. She sat straight up in bed and looked over to see her twins were fine, but she felt something die within her. Kitty knew something terrible had happened at that very second and it was someone she loved. She got out of bed and hunched over from the pain left over from child birth. She made her way slowly to the downstairs where Poppy rushed to her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Kitty shook her off of her.

"Something has happened... I know something terrible has happened..."

"It was just a dream my dear..."

"No, this is just too real. please, let me go."

"At least take Minerva with you." Minerva hearing her name called and seeing Kitty rushed over.

"You shouldn't be..."

"I already told her my dear. She refuses to get some rest, so I'll have Molly look after the children while you escort Kitty to wherever she feels she needs to go. She feels like something terrible has happened, but I think she just had a dream and needs reassurance." Minerva nodded.

"She will be safe with me." Minerva supported Kitty with an arm around the waist and her arm around Minerva's shoulder.

"Thank you." Kitty mouthed before half leading Minerva. They made their way outside and towards the boat houses. Minerva quickly pulled Kitty behind a large rock as the dark lord left the boat house and then led her out when he was long gone. Kitty rushed inside and found herself over her beloved, crying. He was still alive, but barely.

"Severus... please, you can't die." She sobbed into his robes. he managed a slight smile.

"Thank... you..." He managed. She sobbed harder.

"For what... I need you."

"For... being... the last... thing..." Severus said before spurting up more blood. Tears were falling hard and fast now. "Minerva do something." Minerva rushed over and put a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"I'm afraid it's too late my dear..."

"No, Severus you can't... I love you..."

"I... Love..." And then his head hung fast and his eyes lost all life within them. Kitty sobbed all the harder into his robes... her beloved was dead.

* * *

Meanwhile harry had just finished defeating Voldemort and the war was officially over and all was to be at peace. All except for kitty who had lost the love of her life.

* * *

** I know, it was a sad ending, but alas, it isn't the end. I am in the making of book 2 of the series. What will it be and how will it be book 2 when severus is already dead? You shall see.**

**The End of book 1...**


End file.
